Ash Ketchum's Adventures in Romance
by Commardbattl
Summary: Long series of one-shots about Ash getting it on with different girls in the Pokemon anime and movies. Each will take place in a separate AU. What are these Au's, read along and find out. Rated M for adult themes and Lemons
1. Erika (Gym Leader)

**How's it going everyone, this is the first chapter of my one shot series. A few things before we get started, each chapter with have AU notes to**

 **explain what is different about the universe the one shot is taking place in. This way there won't be any confusion about how or why some**

 **things happen. The notes could be any one of these: Changes in the age of Ash or any other characters which will be the most common, Ash's**

 **ability to use aura to it's fullest potential, and finally pokemon that had been caught by Ash. Also there will be no pairings with pokemon,**

 **despite the possibilities (specifically Latias) I'm just not comfortable enough to write that. Anyway without further ado, lets get started.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **AU: Ash and his friends are 16, as is Erika.**

The Celadon gym was burning and there was nothing any of the trainers could do about it. Ash was currently looking throughout

the building for Erika's Gloom, as it had been lost during the battle with Team Rocket. "Why do I always have to be the nice guy?"

Ash said to himself as he rummaged through a collapsed wall. He then heard small cries of pain from underneath the left side of

the debris. He noticed part of Gloom's flower sticking out and realized he had to lift the rubble. "Don't worry Gloom, wait one

minute, I'll get you out of here." he assured the scared grass type. Gloom could only whimper in response. Ash reached down and

tried to lift the rubble but it only budged slightly. "I'll never get Gloom out of here at this rate." he thought, searching for another

way to raise the debris. It was then he spied a crowbar in the corner, "perfect" he shouted. Ash grabbed the tool and wedged it

underneath the debris just enough to get some leverage. He then slowly put his weight on the bar, which caused the rubble to lift

just enough for Gloom to crawl out from underneath. Gloom was not in the best of shape but was just healthy enough to see that

Ash was trying to help it and began to tone down the scent it had before. Ash fought through the urge to vomit as he picked up

the injured pokemon and started to run back towards where he came from. Ash had to dodge falling beams from the ceiling as he

slowly made his way back towards the entrance but what he didn't know was that there was another danger to worry about.

Outside of the Gym

Erika was looking over the pokemon that were rescued from the inferno and noticed that Gloom was not amongst them. Misty

told her that Ash had gone inside to look for Gloom as he had noticed Erika was busy looking after all of the others. "What a

selfless boy" she thought, "putting the needs of others before his own". As Erika was daydreaming a scent came over her nose,

which struck fear into her heart. "Misty, Brock we need to get Ash out of there now" she ordered. "Well yeah, we were just about

to head in a look for him." Brock responded rather dismissively. Erika was shocked at his tone but shook that off as the situation

became direr. "No you don't understand, I just caught a whiff of gasoline, which means…" Erika was cut off as the burning gym

imploded from the inside.

Back With Ash

Ash had the panicked Gloom back under his control and calm, but not before it used some sort of spore attack on him. However

the spores appeared to do nothing so Ash shrugged it off and continued onward. Suddenly he caught a whiff of gasoline and

knew he was in trouble. He made a beeline for the exit and was within 20 feet of it before he heard an explosion and fell into

unconsciousness.

Outside

It all happened so fast, there was a giant explosion and Ash's body fell in front of Erika and his two friends. "Oh dear Arceus"

yelled Erika as Gloom popped out of Ash's firm grip next to him. "We need to get him to the hospital and fast." a panicking Erika

ordered her friends to call and ambulance. It was clear that Ash was not in good shape, he had burns all over his back and arms

from protecting Gloom's body from the dangerous flames. Misty tried to use her water pokemon to heal parts of the burns, but it

was of no help and she was only making it worse. The ambulance pulled up and wheeled Ash inside on a gurney, they allowed

Erika to ride along with Pikachu since it was partly her responsibility for the accident, while Misty and Brock would have to walk

to he hospital. Ash was wheeled into the emergency room where he underwent a 4 hour surgery to save his life. Erika was in the

waiting room, a nervous wreck. "This is all my fault. If I had just given him the battle when he first asked for it, none of this would

have happened." she thought with her head in her hands. It was at this point that Brock and Misty walked in and noticed Erika in

her depressive state. "Erika you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. If Ash had a bit more intellect, he would have never gone

into the burning building." Misty chastised. Erika was appalled by this "he went inside because my Gloom was caught in the

debris." she pretty much yelled back. It was at that moment that the door opened and the doctor came out. "How is he doctor?"

Erika asked, worry evident in her voice. "He will survive, but it will be a long road of recovery." the doctor began. "He had 2nd and

3rd degree burns all along his back, chest, and arms. They would have been much worse if your gloom hadn't used spore to relax

his muscles." the doctor revealed. "How long will his recovery take?" asked Brock. "Around one month if everything goes well."

the Doctor answered, "you are allowed to visit him now if you want". The doctor then revealed his room number and left the

three of them alone. "Brock we can't wait that long, we need to get experience for ourselves." Misty complained. "You two can't

seriously be considering leaving him alone do you?" Erika was flabbergasted. "I agree with you Misty, we will leave tomorrow

morning" Brock answered Erika's question. "I can't believe you would do this to your friend." Erika lashed out as the other two

were heading towards the elevator. The two stopped and Brock answered her without looking back "he's also not really are

friend". With that the two of them left Erika standing alone in the waiting room. Erika took it upon herself to go and visit Ash in

his room. Ash's torso and arms were completely covered in bandages as he was propped up on the bed in obvious pain. "I'm so

sorry this happened to you Ash." Erika apologized softly to him. "Erika don't blame yourself for this, it was a freak accident." Ash

grunted out. "Do you know where Misty and Brock are?" he asked. When Erika didn't answer he assumed the worst, "I see, so

they were just using me." he concluded. Listen Ash, I would like to make it up to you by helping you rehabilitate." Erika stated

with confidence. "How are you going to do that? Ash retorted. "Perfume is not the only thing we make at the gym." Erika revealed

"We also make healing creams for things such as burns.". Ash's eyes widened at this and understood where she was going. "Ok,

but can I get some rest first, it's been a very trying day?" he asked. "Sure, get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow.

1 Month Later

Over the course of the month Ash and Erika had gotten rather close. Erika had visited Ash every day to administer the healing

cream to his burns. The cream was doing miracles for him and prevented his body from scarring. Pikachu and Gloom were

getting along great as well. Ash's mom eventually got word of what had happened to her son and spent several weeks in Celadon

where she assisted Erika in the healing. Erika's friends had noticed how comfortable she was around Ash and began teasing her

about it until she finally did something about it. It was Ash's final day of treatment before he could continue his journey, so he

headed to the greenhouse next to what was the gym, in order to receive the cream. "Erika are you here" he called out as Pikachu

went away to play with Gloom. "Yes Ash I'm over here." she called from the corner, beckoning him over. Ash gasped at her attire,

Erika was wearing a green kimono with an opening at the top, which left little to the imagination as a large amount of cleavage

was shown. "Um I'm here to get the final batch of cream." he gulped, being a little embarrassed of the situation. "Ash don't be so

shy, we've known each other for over a month." Erika responded, as they were now face to face. "Yes but you are dressed too…"

he was cut off as Erika leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. The kiss was broken as Erika backed off leaving a stunned Ash

standing there. "What was that about my choice of clothing." she asked sweetly. Ash had no response to this as instinct took over.

He pulled her in to a much more passionate kiss as their mouths met. Ash's tongue began to probe the outskirts of Erika's mouth

begging for entrance. Although she fought it at first, Erika eventually let his tongue in as they wrapped around each other. This

continued for several minutes until the pair had to break apart, leaving the two trainers gasping for breath. "Wow that was…

incredible." Ash breathed out as Erika took him by the hand. "Yes it was. Now lets give you some cream." she ordered. Before Ash

could comprehend what was happening he was shoved down to the ground on his back, as Erika took his shirt off. The boy's

back had already full healed, so there was no danger in this activity. "Let's do this session au naturale." she ordered as she

removed his shoes, socks, and pants leaving him in only his boxers. Ash unconsciously complied as he removed her kimono

leaving the grass leader naked to his eyes. "Beautiful" he whispered, although it was heard by Erika who chuckled. "I'm glad you

think so, no other man has ever seen me like this." she responded, as she removed the bottle of cream from her bag. Erika began

to rub the cream up and down Ash's arms, making sure not to irritate the new skin. Ash breathed softly as the cream went to

work, making sure the new skin did not crack and bleed. After finishing his arms Erika had a brilliant idea. She placed some

cream inside of her mouth and began to combine saliva with it. Ash was confused at this action until he felt her tongue drooling

the cream all over his injured torso. Ash moaned in pleasure as the warm cream dripped down his chest and onto to his

semi-flaccid dick. A bulge began to form in his boxers as Erika continued to lick his wounds. After a half hour she came to a stop.

"Did you enjoy that Ash?" she asked, hoping for his comfort. "Yes, my chest has completely healed thanks to you." he responded,

blushing due to the position they were in. 'I'm glad you liked it, but now I get something in return." she smirked before reaching

down with her hand. "What could I possibly…" he was interrupted as Erika firmly grabbed hold of his penis. "You must have

noticed how close we've become over the course of the month Ash" Erika began, "and I was hoping we could become a couple.".

"Erika, you have done more for me than anyone else, I would be honored to be your boyfriend" Ash responded, knowing what

was going to happen next. Taking his answer as a yes, Erika removed Ash's boxers revealing his member in all of its glory. "Well

you are certainly well endowed." She complemented his 10in phallus. "I guess I can thank my parents for that." Ash responded

cheekily as his girlfriend began to stroke it softly. His member pulsed with life, as it had never been touched in such a way before.

This was due to Ash being rather self-conscious about his own body, thus refusing to engage in natural urges until now. "Are you

ready for the greatest experience in the world?" Erika asked as she straddled his waist, his cream-covered member waiting just

outside of her dripping entrance. "Erika I was ready the moment we agreed to become a couple" Ash answered, reaching up and

kissing her softly on the lips. With that Erika slowly lowered her pelvis on his member allowing it to sheath itself inside of her

maidenhood until it hit a barrier. Erika hissed in pain as she tore through her hymen, which caused Ash to speak out in worry.

"Are you ok" he asked, "yes just becoming a women" she answered. After several minutes she signaled to her boyfriend that she

was ok and began to rise up and down on his hard stick. They resumed their make-out session as she ran her fingers through

Ash's hair and attacked his mouth with her tongue. While this was happening she also felt her vagina being filled completely by

his massive member. She broke the kiss as a rhythm of thrusting formed between the two of them. As this occurred she felt him

grow even larger inside of her and thought she was just imagining things. "He can't be that big can he" she questioned herself, but

this gave Ash the opportunity he was looking for. Ash flipped the two of them over so he was the one on top now. "Erika you've

done so much for me, now its time I reward you" he breathed softly before lowering his mouth onto her neck and nibbled

slightly. This along with the gyrations from Ash's member caused Erika to have her first orgasm. She drenched his penis with her

fluids before collapsing back against the ground breathing heavily. "Are you ok Erika" he asked lovingly, as he stroked the side of

her face with his right hand. "Yes Ash, its just that I should have known you were such a strong person." she responded catching

her breath. "Why is that" he asked in return as he began to knead her breasts with his hands. "Because the perfume that

everyone loves is actually a cheap ploy for money, and you being able to ignore it shows how strong of a person you are" she

answered. "That's incredible, I can't believe that the perfume could have properties like that." he was flabbergasted. "Now then

my dear what do you say we take things up a notch." she asked him with loving eyes. "With pleasure", that simple response was

followed by Ash resume his thrusts, but this time at a much faster rate. Erika started to wither in pleasure as Ash's member

struck her G-spot over and over. She had multiple orgasms over the course of 45 minutes but Ash had still not cum yet. Ash

finally felt an unfamiliar sensation building deep within his stomach, "Erika I don't know what this feeling is." he exclaimed

worriedly. "It's ok dear, just let it go when you feel it" she responded. Ash nodded as he continued his thrusts until he felt enough

build up in his dick. "Erika here it comes" he yelled out as he released his semen into his lover's womb. They both rolled over

with Ash now on the bottom as they breathed calmly. "I'm so glad I met you Erika" he whispered in her ear. "I am too Ash" she

whispered back rubbing her stomach "I hope you are ready to be a father". Ash paled at this then understood, "we'll discuss it in

the morning" he responded, as the two of them dosed off to sleep. The next morning Erika's friends came to the green house to

open it for the day, however they were embarrassed at what they saw. Their friend and leader was currently sleeping naked on

top of Ash who was also naked. They smiled as she finally got a boyfriend but immediately retreated out of the room.

Two Years Later

Ash was holding his year and a half old daughter Francine as his wife was checking on the newest batch of ointment. After their

original consummation Ash had discovered that Erika was pregnant and he could not have been more thrilled. He then became

worried about what his former friends would do if they found out, however he luckily got the answer to that a few months later.

Brock had been arrested for the sexual harassment of over 300 different women and was sentenced to jail for 25 years to life.

Meanwhile at the same time Misty was caught trying to steal a Lapras from the Safari Zone and was sentenced to life in prison.

Since both of them were in prison he did not have to worry about running into them again. His mother had moved to Celadon to

help Erika with the greenhouse, as she was always good with her garden at home. Although she was first disappointed that Ash

got the girl pregnant, she took it back after seeing how Ash really loved Erika. Ash was broken out of his stupor as Erika walked

up and asked what are you doing hun". "Just reminiscing about how great it was to meet with you" Ash responded, kissing her on

the lips. Both of them relaxed with their daughter as they watched the sun set over Celadon. The future looked bright for the

Ketchum family and their child.

 **How was that? Please review, fave, and follow as it helps me a lot. Until next time Commard Out.**


	2. Sabrina

**I'm back with the second chapter of my one-shot series. Hopefully I can finally get on an actual writing schedule this time. Anyways, this chapter is based on FabracioEvil's Dual Awakening. He does an excellent job with his one-shot lemons so check him out.**

 **Au Notes:**

 **Ash is 17 while Sabrina is 19**

 **Aura is just a psychic ability**

Ash was stunned beyond belief, his partner Pikachu had been knocked out by Sabrina's Kadabra without even breaking a sweat. Ash picked up his injured

pokemon and began to slowly retreat back towards his friends, when he was interrupted by a voice. "I told you that I would win." the girl in Sabrina's hands

snickered, "Now you and your friends will play with us". "We need to get out of here now." screamed Misty, shaking Ash from his stupor. This caused the group

to make a break for the door, however they were soon frozen in place before they could reach it. "What's going on, I can't move." Brock yelled out, as he tried

to break free from this mysterious force. "I told three of you before, you WILL play with me whether you like it or not" the small girl laughed, before Sabrina's

eyes began to glow blue. "You tried to escape from our deal" the young gym leader began "I'm afraid we can't let that happen". With that the entire room lit up

in a blue light, which knocked Ash unconscious. The last thing the boy saw were the looks of horror on his friends' faces before his vision faded into blackness.

An undetermined amount of time later Ash woke up from his slumber in an entirely different room. The walls were painted a beautiful blue and had yellow

wooden boards on the floor. He tried to move but was still bound by psychic energy as Sabrina walked up to him. "I see your awake Ash" she taunted, "what

have you done with my friends" he yelled out in defiance. "Oh their safe, I just moved them out of the way for now. But the one I'm really interested in is you"

She revealed. "Why is that" Ash asked, hoping he could just get out of this predicament. "I sense great psychic potential deep within you, so great that I can

only compare it to myself" she explained. This caught Ash's attention but he didn't know how to respond to such a compliment so he just kept silent. "Let me

teach you how to harness your powers" she offered to the stunned trainer. "I'm afraid I have to decline, if I accepted I would never become a pokemon master"

he responded. "You will never become a pokemon master with them, they will always prevent you from achieving your goal" Sabrina revealed to her captive.

"No that's not true, I've learned so much from them already" he retorted. "Search your heart, you know it to be true", she continued to plant the seed of doubt

in Ash's mind. When Ash remained silent at this, Sabrina had enough and grabbed his head with her hands. She stared into Ash's eyes and began to infuse him

with her energy. Ash began to spasm in her hands as he was assaulted with visions of himself in the future. Ash saw himself in different clothes with pokemon

he had never seen before and making new friends. However there was one consistent he noticed sprinkled throughout each vision. This consistency was the fact

that he always failed in his goal. He never won a league and was embarrassed on multiple occasions. "No" Ash began panicking, "Please make it stop, I'll do

anything" he screamed in anguish. Sabrina ended the visions, causing Ash to fall to the ground and into unconsciousness once again. "Let's get you comfortable

once again" Sabrina said to herself as she carried Ash to a waiting bed. After several minutes Ash regained consciousness, "Do you see now my dear Ash, your

future is here with me" Sabrina began. "I can make your dreams come true as long as your by my side" she finished. " _Will I really become a Pokemon master if_

 _I stay here_ " he thought however, this was heard by Sabrina as she could read minds. "And so much more, all you have to do is submit to me and it will all be

yours my dear" she interrupted his thoughts. Ash was too tired to think about it, he had been constantly mocked and humiliated by Gary as a kid and thought

this was his one chance to beat him. "Yes, I'll do it." he responded, bending his knee and kneeling in front of Sabrina. "I pledge myself to you my master" he

took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckle. Sabrina laughed as she placed a finger onto Ash's forehead and channeled her power through it. As the

energy was transferred to Ash, he felt a block lift from his mind. " _I feel so much better, better than I've ever felt in my life_ ", he thought. Sabrina laughed again,

"That's because I removed the barrier caused by your friends" she explained as she led him towards a gorgeous king-sized bed. They stopped at the end of it

before Sabrina turned to Ash and embraced him with a passionate kiss.

This action surprised the young trainer and was unsure of what to do as his mouth was invaded by the Psychic leader's tongue. Sabrina quickly broke the

interaction and began to speak once again, "It's time you fulfill the requirements of a student to please your master" she explained. "What shall I do for you

Master" he whispered, as Sabrina began to take his shirt off. "We must become one to continue the legacy of the Saffron Gym" She responded and tossed his

shirt aside revealing his muscular chest. Sabrina then removed her top as Ash removed his own pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Sabrina stood in her

purple panties and took charge as she saw the shy look in her new student's eyes. Ash gasped as the remainder of his clothing as well as his master's

disappeared into thin air. " _Look how amazed he is at a simple taste of psychic power_ " Sabrina thought as she ordered him onto the bed. As soon as Ash did this,

his nostrils were assaulted with special incense causing him to be momentarily stunned. This allowed Sabrina to take full control as she resumed her advances

by making out with the stunned Ash. Ash just let the more experienced women take over as he was pushed onto his back. Sabrina straddled the trainer as she

removed her clothes revealing her luscious body to her student. Ash gasped at the beauty that was on top of him, she had gorgeous c-cup breasts and a shaved

nether region just begging to be violated by a strong man. Sabrina grabbed Ash's head a stared straight into his eyes "Now we will become one" she whispered

as her powers stripped him of his boxers. She lowered her body onto Ash's pelvis and gently slid his erect member into her maidenhood. Ash gulped as he felt

his dick rub up against a small barrier, "shouldn't we be careful if its our first time" he asked, revealing to his master that he was also a virgin as well. Sabrina

made no response as she slammed her body upon his lower region, impaling herself with his member and breaking her hymen. Ash lurched upward as his

nether region was assaulted with a pleasure he had never experienced before, as Sabrina began rising up and down on his member, rubbing it with her velvety

folds. As this was happening Ash felt a cloud lift from his mind, almost as if something had been interfering with his thoughts. "That's right my student, forget

all of your troubles and surrender yourself to me" Sabrina said through gritted teeth, staving off the instinct to orgasm. "Yes I serve you and only you" Ash

shouted with joy, however there was something amiss. Neither teen noticed the specter of a young girl floating above them, the same one that appeared in

Sabrina's lap before their battle. "All according to plan" the specter whispered to herself, as the young couple began to speed up their actions on each other.

After another ten minutes purple energy started to flow out of Sabrina while blue energy did the same to Ash. The energies swirled around the two copulating

trainers causing them to rise out of the bed. Sabrina broke the kiss to explain the phenomenon, "You see this my student, this is what happens when two

powerful psychics are in perfect sync with one another" However she could not finish her explanation as the energy caused her to slam back down onto Ash's

phallus harder than before. This caused a new pain in her abdomen as her student's massive member slammed into the front of her cervix. The energy began to

spin them in a circle above the bed as well, generating even more force. After another 15 minutes of coitus, Sabrina was beginning to get worn out. "Ash I'm

almost at the point of no return" she cried in determination. "Just tell me want you want me do to master, your wish is my command" he responded as he to

was close to reaching his limit. However as a virgin he did not know exactly what the feeling of his sexual limit was and therefore was just acting on instinct. He

suddenly felt a massive pressure in his stomach "This must be the time to act" he thought, "I'm ready now master" Ash alerted the Psychic master. Sabrina

nodded and threw her head back in ecstasy as an orgasm flooded over her system and she drenched her student's dick with her juices. The liquid triggered

Ash's own orgasm as he sprayed his master's inner walls white with his semen before the two of them dropped from the air as their psychic energies

disappeared. What neither teen noticed was that the specter flew into Sabrina's abdomen as they were focused on the act of pleasure. The two of them

collapsed into a blissful state of unconsciousness, not noticing Sabrina's glowing belly.

 **Three months later**

"No Arcanine, Nidoking what have you done" screamed a familiar voice. "Was that not part of our agreement young Oak? If I won, I would claim your pokemon.

You were certainly overconfident in your abilities if you thought you could defeat me" the unorthodox young man reprimanded Gary Oak. "And now my beloved

Sabrina claims another doll to play with". Before Gary could respond he felt himself being changed from his normal body. He could think but could literally do

nothing as he was transformed into a doll and was picked up by Ash. "Tell me old friend, who's the loser now." Ash asked sarcastically as he walked towards the

play town his master had made. "Be glad that Sabrina is asking for another one of you, it's a little tempting to have your life in my literal hands." he added. "Do

human truly find such pleasure in these play things?" a voice interrupted Ash. Ash turned around to see Mewtwo watching over him after recovering from the

battle with Gary.

 **Flashback 1 month**

Ash and Sabrina had broken Mewtwo out of the lab a month ago after they sensed a larger than normal psychic presence. Eventually they were able to persuade

the semi-clone onto their side as equals. Just for good measure, the three psychics slayed Giovanni when he arrived and tried to offer Mewtwo his own

proposition.

 **Present time**

Ash opened the roof of a house when he answered, "When they are something special my friend, very few can deny wanting it". He placed Gary's dolls next to

the dolls of Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Jessie, James, and even his own mother Delia inside the living room. It was a rather humorous scene to some observers to

see the friends he wanted to save right in front of him but now he no longer had a desire to help them out of their trap. He placed the roof back on barely able

to make out their panicked cries for help, "you have to admit, this life is far more interesting and fulfilling no?" he asked the legendary. Mewtwo nodded "yes,

having a true equal to stand among these lesser beings is a more fitting purpose to my life" Ash bowed his head to the legendary before heading to the front

doors with his new stuffed pokemon in hand. _"As my master promised, I will make this an extraordinary life for all of us. Every new day is another step closer_

 _towards creating our beautiful perfect world. And only then will we be satisfied with our work"_. If one saw Ash Ketchum now, they would have noticed a distinct

change in both his personality and style. He now had an aloof nature to his posture and attitude. His clothing had also changed since his awakening had

occurred. Gone were his signature clothes, he now wore a black trench-coat along with a crimson cape. His jeans were replaced with gothic style pants as well

as leather boots, to match his coat. He entered the room where Sabrina had previously faced her opponents and found her asleep on her chair throne. This gave

Ash a chance to look at his master from a sexual standpoint. Sabrina wore a black dress that tugged tightly against her body like a second skin, which only

brought out her increasing baby bump. Ash dropped the Nidoking aside when he asked "Do you believe our child would have fun with a nice Arcanine my

master". Sabrina awoke from her rest still a little groggy "You have really grown a lot since you identified the best choice" she approved. Ash set the doll down

as he went down on a knee and kissed his master's swollen belly. "Very soon we will show the Kanto region and rule it as the rightful champions" she revealed.

"I just hope our child will be powerful enough hold rule such a vast amount of land." Ash let out. Sabrina felt a tingle in her stomach, "I think she will be Ash, I

really think she will be" Sabrina responded as a small child's laughter could be heard in the background.

 **How did I do, I tried to keep it as close to FabracioEvil's writing as possible as his one-shot was excellent. I have several chapters already planned out but I'm don't plan on finishing them until I upload the next chapter of A Captured Guardian. Until next time Commard out.**


	3. Melody (Movie 2)

**What's up guys and girls, I'm back with another chapter in this one shot series. This time Ash sets his sights on the island girl Melody. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **AU: Ash is 16, Melody is 17**

Melody was working out on the treadmill in the house she shared with her sister thinking about what occurred just two weeks ago. A rather strange storm had washed up the boat of her sister's friend along with three pokemon trainers. It turned out they were right on time for Legend Festival.

She thought nothing of it at first but Carol pawned the role of Festival Maiden onto her. That's when everything went awry (Power of One) but Ash saved the day and completed the prophecy, saving the entire world in the process. " _I wish he stayed, he was really cute_ ". Melody was broken from her thoughts as Carol walked into the room. "Still thinking about what happened at the festival." Carol asked her sister, who had now finished her workout. "Yes a can't believe the prophecy came true, I always thought it was just a bunch on nonsense" Melody chimed in. "Me too but it turned out to be all true, _and even more will come_ " Carol responded/thought.

"Alright I have to go take a shower before lunch." said Melody as she went over to her closet to get some clothes and a towel. However as she reached for a towel, a hand with a wet cloth clamped over her mouth. She struggled against the hard grip, horrified as chloroform seeped into her lungs. "Its time you stopped being a rebel and fulfill your duty to the island" Carol taunted. " _Why are you doing this_ " was the last thing Melody thought before succumbing to the effects of the drug.

 **Several Hours Later**

Melody woke up from her induced slumber to find her back cold against a stone slab. When she tried to move she found her arms and legs spread out and chained to the corners of the stone. However, she also discovered that all of her clothes had been removed and she was stark naked. " _What the hell is going on, the last thing I remember is Carol in my room… Carol, she kidnapped me."_ Melody thought as she heard footsteps as well as a cranking of gears. She felt herself being lifted off into the air as the chains on her hands became attached to a hook on the ceiling as she was forced into a standing position.

When this happened she came face to face with the chief of the island. "Well, well, well, its about time the rebel girl becomes part of the island culture." the chief taunted her. "Why are you doing this to me chief, is it because I skipped festivals." the shackled girl asked. "Oh no, its that you have to fulfill the rest of the Chosen One Prophecy." said Carol as she revealed herself to her sister. Melody lunged forward trying to lunge at her sister, "what are you talking about." she growled.

"Well you know the prophecy, Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea." the Chief spouted off.

"Everyone knows that" Melody grumbled losing patience with the situation. "However that is the version we tell tourists and children" revealed Carol. This was news to Melody as she never heard of this before. "Yes what you know is just the beginning, there are several phrases after that." Carol continued. "What's added is this: shall the chosen one succeed, Shamouti must give the priestess to the chosen one as an offering of thanks in order to ensure the future of the island." said the Chief. Melody's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets, "what's that supposed to mean" she asked. "It means you will be given to Ash to be fucked like a whore to produce as much children as possible" grinned Carol.

"You can't do this to me and Ash would never stand for something like this." Melody argued trying to get out of the situation. "He actually did agree to it thanks to the advisor Slowking, so your out of luck." revealed the Chief. "That's why I pawned the position off to you my silly sister, I for one would not want to be a sex toy for someone. Even if they are a hot chosen one." Carol teased her. Melody was about to yell out them, but the sound died in her throat as the Chief stuffed a gag in her mouth. "None of that Melody. Now lets began the makeover." he continued, whistling as several more people entered the room.

Melody recognized the two women and the man from the festival committee, however they carried three suitcases in with them. "Well I never thought we'd get a chance to do this." the man said ecstatically, "I know who knew we'd be the ones to get to tattoo the chosen one's gift." spoke one of the women. Melody heard this and started to make a noise of protest through the gag but was ignored by the others as they took out the tattoo equipment. "Don't worry dear sister, it will just make sure you don't have to wear a bra or panties ever again." Carol teased her sister. "Enough teasing her, lets get to work." chastised the Chief. Carol nodded and began to help the committee members decorate her sister by beginning the tattoo pattern near her vagina.

Melody screamed into the gag as her breasts, ass, and sacred area were being assaulted by the needles, etching black ink into her skin. After several hours they finished the makeover and held up a mirror to the poor girl. They pattern was very tribalistic (think a Samoan pattern) and covered her entire nether region and ass. The outline of her pelvis and vagina contained three spheres, one red, one blue, and one yellow (Bird Trio). This extended up in an inch thick line up to her breasts, which were also covered in the pattern nearly up to her neck where another set of spheres lay. Melody began to sob at the sight of her body but was slapped by the Chief. "None of that, now lets get you to the drop off point" he ordered as the rest of them packed up the gear. Melody tried to struggle free of her bindings but was given another dose of chloroform causing her to slip into unconsciousness.

 **Several Hours Later**

Melody woke up tied to the mast of her sister's boat once again naked. "Ah glad to see your awake sis, it's almost time to meet with the chosen one" Carol revealed as she drove towards Slowking's island. The other members of her transformation were also present on the boat but she tuned that out until they reached the island. Slowking stepped onto the boat and began to speak "You have done a great job preparing the offering for Ash. Now get her chained to the altar". The members of the committee and the chief carried the shackled Melody up to the altar area while Carol stayed down with Slowking. "So how did you get Ash away from his friends" she asked the psychic type. "Well…" Slowking began before using his powers to show the past.

 **Flashback right after the movie**

Ash stood with his mom and friends next to Slowking as the humans prepared to take a boat to the next island. "Wow that was quite the adventure." Tracy let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah who would have thought you would be the chosen one." added Misty. "I'm just glad your ok dear." Delia finished the thought. As the five of them along with the reporters climbed onto the boat, Slowking spoke up. "Wait Ash this one last thing you have to do before you go". "What is that?" Ash responded, as he alone climbed out of the boat. "Go place both of your hands on the altar and say the phrase; I hereby conclude the task of Shamouti." Slowking answered.

As Ash went up to complete this, Slowking walked over to the others and began to channel his powers. Oak saw what was about to happen but was to late to tackle the pokemon as he was frozen by the energy like everyone else. "You shall not get in the way of the prophecy, memories be gone" Slowking said as he unleashed his powers. "Wait what are you do…" Delia began before here eyes became clouded and she along with the others boarded the boat and left the island. Ash came running back down "wait where are you going he yelled at the boat that was already almost out of sight. "I told them to leave" Slowking interrupted the panicking boy. "Why on earth would you do that" he yelled back, "because you belong here." Slowking responded. Before Ash could react he felt the psychic energy infiltrate his body and cloud his mind. He called over to Pikachu to help him but his friend refused and in fact hopped onto Slowking's shoulder.

"You are no longer Ash Ketchum the pokemon trainer, you are now Ash the Chosen One and will remain on this island to protect us all." Ash's eyes became cloudy as his mind was taken over. "Alright go inside and settle in while I take care of the rest" Slowking suggested. Ash then went up into the small cave up by the alter and sat there, while Slowking went down to the water. "Lugia the time is now, use your powers to erase the memory of the chosen one from the world." he pleaded. The only confirmation he got was Lugia's song slowly rising out of the ocean along with a bright white light that shot up into the atmosphere and spread out. Across the world any reference that Ash Ketchum had been alive except for Shamouti Island was erased completely from the minds of humans.

 **Current Time**

"I didn't know you had the power to erase minds" a shocked Carol let out. "Yeah but I'm forbidden to use it on any members of Shamouti" he replied back as the committee members came back to the boat. "She's all set and ready to go." said the man. Alright lets head back to Shamouti and get some dinner" Carol ordered. Everyone followed suit as they left Slowking on the island as the sun went down. Slowking began the climb to the plateau where the altar was located. As he reached the edge of the plateau he called out with his mind "Oh chosen one Shamouti Island's sacrifice is here for the taking".

Ash then emerged naked from the cave on the far end of the plateau. Ash was now much more stout than he was only two weeks ago. There was no baby fat on his body, and he was now much more muscular, with a chiseled abdomen. He had a six pack which was tattooed white as well as slighty purple to look like Lugia's finlettes. Both of his pectoral muscles were also covered in the same tribalistic pattern as Melody's along with a triangle tattoo of the three island spheres as well, showing his connection to the legendary birds.

Ash glided over towards the center where a bound Melody lay with her arms and legs spread. The altar was surrounded by torches, which became the only light for the moment at hand. "Shamouti brought an excellent specimen." Ash spoke as he traced the curvature of Melody's breast and pelvis with a finger. The poor girl tried to fight out of her chains but to no avail, as their strength was boosted by Slowking's powers. Ash climbed up onto the altar and straddled to Melody who was now crying, afraid of what was about to happen. Ash leaned in and licked the tears off her face before speaking, "Don't worry my little lamb, after this is over you won't remember a thing about your past life".

With that he inserted himself inside of her, tearing right through her hymen with no restraint. Melody let out a muffled scream and Ash began to play with her breasts, pinching and twisting them with an inquisitive look on his face. "Yes, these will supply my offspring with plenty of energy" He concluded before adjusting his member in Melody's opening. He teased her a bit by rubbing her folds gently, allowing his dick to be splashed with a bit of her sexual fluids before ramming inside of her again with no remorse. The lamb beneath him screamed into the gag as he violated each and every inch of her poor maiden hood. Melody tried to fight off both the pain and pleasure but with every thrust it became harder and harder to resist as her mind felt cloudy. What she didn't notice was that her memories were slowly being eaten away as the Chosen One continued to use her body for his wishes.

Melody slowly forgot about everything, she forgot about what she liked to eat, her favorite clothes, her friends, her family. Her mind was being reprogrammed to do one thing, her service to the Chosen One and giving him whatever he needed. As Ash got closer and closer to release Melody's mind unraveled to the point where she only knew her name. Her gem tattoos began to glow brilliantly as Ash stroked them, while he continued to assault her. This entire process had taken over two hours, proving just how amazing the Chosen One's stamina was.

But alas nothing could last forever as Ash shoved his dick inside of his sacrifice's snatch one last time before unleashing a load of semen into her folds. This was the last straw for the poor girl as everything in her mind was replaced with a future of servitude. Ash got off of her and removed the girl's gag along with her shackles. She bowed before him laying on the ground and kissing his feet as excess cum dripped from her vagina. "Enough of that, now go and make our dinner lamb" Ash ordered. The woman formerly know as Melody nodded her head and raced toward the cave to prepare a meal worthy of the Chosen One. Slowking sat back in the darkness with a look of happiness on his face, knowing the future of the legendary birds was in good hands.

 **6 Years Later**

Ash was currently standing on the plateau overlooking the see. It had been a great 6 years as they added a house on the far side of the island, which provided a better shelter for him than the cave. The island had grown over the years thanks to Lugia's help it had quadrupled in size. Below Ash, one of his five children was playing with his Venusaur (Bulbasaur was forced to evolve by Slowking), another was flying on Charizard. It had been a trying few years after his ascension. Giovanni had tried to capture the three birds but he was stopped by Ash and Lugia and given the harshest punishment by the islanders (Being torn limb from limb) for disturbing the trio.

Ash then walked back into his house where his naked lamb was making dinner. Melody had no more cognitive abilities other than to follow the orders of Ash, as she only responded to the name lamb. She had a swollen belly indicating she was once again pregnant with another child. Ash smiled as he stroked her stomach knowing that in a few months time another heir would be born and the future of the Orange Islands would be secure. He turned his head towards the window to listen to the song of Lugia, knowing that it agreed with him as well.

 **How was that, I wanted to get it a bit tribal since the scene takes place on the Orange Islands. Shamouti also fits this theme very nicely so I thought I could apply it well. Remember to fave, follow, and review. Until next time Commard out.**


	4. Whitney

**It's been a while, but what can I say, depression sucks. Now I'm back to normal and writing again, so here is the next chapter. This time Ash meets up with Whitney and a romance blossoms.**

 **AU: Ash is 16, Whitney is 18.**

"And here we are guys" Said Whitney as she guided Ash and his friends to her family's farm. While Misty and Brock were excited to see the farm Ash was on the opposite end of the spectrum. He was very upset and disappointed about how he and his team preformed against Whitney during their gym battle. However Whitney said she was heading to her parents farm for the weekend and would not be able to battle until Monday. She was generous enough to invite them along and give them a tour of their facilities though. Whitney was currently wearing a red shirt with blue overalls and a sun hat as she had changed for farm work.

" _Wow she looks really hot in those clothes._ " Ash thought, but then shook it off as she brought them around to the barns where she showed them how they got milk from the Milktank's. "Are you sure that doesn't hurt them" Ash asked as he was always worried for a pokemon's safety. "It' doesn't, in fact you can even see that they almost enjoy it" Whitney responded, pointing towards the Milktank showing a grin of pleasure on it's face. Ash then noticed that each of the Milktank possessed a black scorch mark on their backside.

"What about that marking on their backs" he asked. "Well you see this farm houses the Milktank of different ranchers and each rancher has their own brand placed upon his pokemon at birth" explained Whitney. "In fact you can see the possible brand combinations over here" she pointed towards a furnace with metal rods. There were different letters and patterns on a rack by the furnace that could be secured onto the rods for branding. "Come on let me show you where you are staying for the weekend" she said as she brought them over towards a grazing area where there was a second house. "This is where I usually stay when I come back to help there are three bedrooms that we can split, along with a kitchen." Whitney explained.

The trio of friends nodded and began to place their belongings in two of the rooms. After that, Whitney put them to work on the farm, helping to herd the Milktank and fixing parts of the barn that were worn out. Ash and Whitney spent the time herding while Misty and Brock were left alone. "So Ash how do you like the farm so far" She asked the trainer next to her, who was busy trying to open a gate. "It's beautiful, a nice a quite place to get away from city life I'd imagine" he answered pulling the gate open. "Come on we have to stack hay for the Milktank she grabbed his hand and led him over to an opening near the barn. Ash's eyes widened as he saw mounds and mounds of hay bound into squares. "We need to stack these four high and four wide before moving onto the next area." She explained. How many squares are there per area" Ash asked stunned at the amount of hay before him.

"512, that means 32 stacks before we move onto the next of 4 areas." replied Whitney. "Wow that's a lot of hay, for just Milktanks." Ash said aloud, "Yeah they need a lot of food to provide us with so much milk" she answered bashfully. "Well what are we waiting for." Ash took his and jacket off, "let's get to work". Whitney nodded and the two of them began to stack the hay inside of the barn. They were getting it done at a fast pace since there were two of them but Whitney was distracted. She was enamored with the physique of the trainer next to her. Ash was in laymen's terms, shredded with a bulging six-pack on display as he tossed cube upon cube of hay on top of each other. After finishing up all 5 storage barns, the duo headed back to the house at sundown to shower and grab a bite to eat with the others.

"Wow that was a lot of work." Misty said as she sat down at the dinner table exhausted. "And you do this every other weekend?" Brock asked the gym leader. "Most of the time yes it helps keep me in shape and not get too lazy from city life" Whitney responded wolfing down some pasta. "There is actually a storm coming in so we need as much help as we can get tomorrow" she continued to speak. "I'll run through everything in the morning so set your alarms for 7:30 sharp". The trio nodded along and went to their beds for a well deserved good night's sleep. The next morning all four of them met in the kitchen prepared for whatever the storm could throw at them. "Alright, Brock and Misty will take the milk to the cleaning stations as quickly as possible before the storm gets in" ordered Whitney. "Meanwhile Ash I and will try and coax the wild Milktank into a shelter for the night". The two teams broke off and headed out to do their duties.

Ash and Whitney roamed a great distance off the main farm until they reached a clearing in the forest. "So this is where the wild Milktank hang out?" asked Ash as they came upon a small lake. Several Milktank were gathering around the water while the rest of the herd was nearby grazing. The two humans with the help of their pokemon slowly maneuvered them around back around the lake. However by the time this was accomplished it was almost 5 in the afternoon and the storm was upon them. "Everyone move quickly the storm is here." Whitney yelled at the herd as it began to downpour. Ash was at the front guiding them through the dense brush when lightning struck one of the trees near them spooking some of the pokemon.

Ash remained calm and was able to corral the panicked Milktank and led them to the pasture near the barn. However when he noticed Whitney was not at the rear of the herd he became worried and ran back into the forest leaving his pokemon to get the Milktank into the shelter. He got back into the forest and noticed a down tree that was pinning a young calf to the ground. Whitney was currently trying to pull the plant off the poor pokemon but was not having any success doing so. "Here grab onto its legs while I lift up." Ash ordered as he took a position bent down in front of the calf. Whitney nodded and grabbed the calf's hind legs waiting for the signal from Ash. Ash reached under the tree and began to lift with all of his strength. Slowly he could feel the plant being lifted off the ground and waited for the to right moment. "Pull now." he screamed through the thunder, Whitney acknowledged the order and yanked the calf out from under the rubble. The two of them then hurried back towards the barn as Ash pushed every piece of debris away from the girl carrying the calf allowing all three of them to reach the safety of the barn. After making sure the Milktank were all okay they headed back to the house for dinner and showers.

"Wow this storm is crazy." said Brock as he dug into the dinner in front of him. "Yeah your right, hopefully everything will be fine and we can head back to Goldenrod tomorrow." Misty added as she took a sip of some moomoo milk. "That's nice but lets just make sure they don't need any help around here before we leave" Ash suggested. Whitney was silent throughout the entire meal and eventually got up and took a shower where she was in the middle of some deep thoughts. " _Why does he make me feel so warm inside._ " she sighed, rubbing her shoulders. " _He's nice, strong, and handsome. Where did that come from?"_ she continued her thoughts as she got out of the shower and headed over to her bed. " _Maybe a good night's sleep can drive this feeling away._ " thought Whitney as she put her head on her pillow and tried to fall asleep. However, after three hours she was unsuccessful and climbed out of her bed. "I guess there is only one way out of this." she whispered, quietly heading downstairs and out the door of the house.

She walked down to the milking barn and turned on the lights allowing her to look and move around. Whitney got out of her night-gown, throwing it off to the side leaving herself naked. She then took two of the utter cups used for getting milk from the Milktank and fastened one on each of her breasts. With a flick of a switch, the machine turned on at a low setting causing the gym leader immense pleasure, as she slowly rubbed her finger in and out of her pussy. "Oh Ash I can't stop thinking about you and me being together" she let out a silent cry.

 **Meanwhile**

Ash was woken up from his sleep as he was thirsty and went to the bathroom to get some water. He made sure he did not wake up his partner Pikachu as he began to gulp down the liquid. As this was almost done he noticed the lights to the milking room on outside. " _Those definitely should not be on. I should go check it out and make sure everything is ok._ " he thought, scurrying in his jeans down the stairs and out the door. He tip-toed his way to the barn and slid inside, hoping to stay out of site from the perpetrator. Quietly he maneuvered around a few machines hiding in the shadows until his mouth dropped at what he saw. Whitney was currently wrapped in milking equipment and was apparently pleasuring herself to him. This shocked him so much that he slipped on some hay and fell out into the open.

 **Whitney's View**

"EEEEPPPP" she practically screamed out as she saw the object of her affection fall into her view staring at her body. "Ash what are you doing here" Whitney questioned as she hid behind one of the stalls to shield herself from view. "I saw that this light was on and thought something bad had happened so I came rushing out." responded Ash trying to keep his emotions under control. I'm sorry to interrupt your personal time but you really shouldn't be doing something like this so out in the open." he retorted "but I guess I'll leave you to it". Ash started to walk away but a hand came out of the stall and grabbed on to his wrist. "Please Ash stay with me, I'm doing this to relieve myself of the feelings you have given me over the past few days." Whitney revealed. "Your passion for pokemon and their safety has left an impression that I can only identify as love." she continued, stepping out of the stall. She was no longer afraid now that she had revealed her feeling, she only hoped they would be reciprocated by Ash.

"You know," he began "your beauty struck a nerve in me when we first met. However it that feeling reached a whole new level when we reached this farm and you put on those clothes". Ash reached in and cupped her chin with his hand before giving her a small peck on the lips. "So my dear, is this feeling for real or not?" he asked rhetorically. Whitney simply responded by returning the small peck with a much deeper kiss. "Yes it is, please help relieve me of this feeling Ash" she pleaded to him. They then worked together on removing Ash's clothes leaving him as naked as the day he was born standing in front of her. Whitney marveled at his massive beast as she lay back in the hay on the ground and beckoned him for a treat. Ash lowered himself down on the ground, straddling the gym leader before inserting his hard member into her awaiting entrance. He went slowly, piercing her hymen and waiting for Whitney's pain to go away.

That was when he started his thrusts into her body. He started out slow with gentle thrusts, making sure that Whitney was comfortable. After about five minutes of this Whitney rose up, "Ash give it to me, I want to feel that massive beast ravage me." She pleaded. Ash leaned in a gave her a kiss, "If that is what you desire, I shall make it so" he responded. He lifted her off the ground and slowly carried her over towards the furnace where a work-bench was. Whitney squirmed in his hands as he was still fucking her while this was happening. Ash then placed her back up against the bench and whispered "Now the real event begins". He rammed his penis back inside of her with such force that Whitney thought she had been punched. Ash resumed his thrusts grunting with each gyration as his lover was slammed against the bench over and over. "Yes Ash, I love the feeling of you inside me.

If only we could be like this forever and I could own this cock of yours." She yelled in joy as she came all over his dick. Ash bent down and took a lick of the exposed fluids, tasting their wonderful flavor before engaging in a passionate makeout session allowing his lover to get a sample of it as well. After several minutes of this he pulled away from the session after a strange trembling, "Whitney my darling, I'm almost there." Ash revealed as he felt a pressure build deep inside. "I only hope you will stay around for them after you finish the league." she responded in a fit of ecstasy. Ash grunted and shot his load deep into her core before collapsing against her sweat-covered body. He pulled out of her and cupped a cheek with one of his hands. "Don't worry I'll be back to stay for good, especially after I make you mine." he whispered as a faint sizzling could be heard. "I thought you just diiiid." Whitney screamed out in overwhelming pain as she looked down towards her belly.

Ash had stuck a molten hot metal rod onto her body and was currently branding the area above her vagina. He released it after ten seconds, allowing the two of them to admire his work. There burnt into her skin, were his initials AK. "Whitney could barely move from the excruciating pain but she had enough strength to pull herself over to the furnace with help from Ash. "It's beautiful my love, now I must claim you as well." she responded, pulling out her own brand from the furnace. "Go ahead my dear, place your mark upon my skin so that others will know who we belong too." he replied. Whitney pushed the end of the rod into his pubis marking him, however she started to fade and fell into Ash's arms. "Let's go get cleaned up and head back to sleep" ordered Ash as he popped the milking cups off of Whitney and carried her back to the house with his body still burning from the brand.

 **The Next Day**

Ash and Whitney had their second gym battle, but this time he was victorious. As he and his friends were about to leave Whitney told him to remember his promise and waved goodbye to the three friends.

 **Five Years Later**

Ash stood next to his beautiful wife as they tended to the Milktank in the fields. Ash had actually won the Johto league and challenged the Elite 4, however even though he defeated all four members, Lance's dragons were too much for him in the end. So he returned to the Goldenrod farm and met up with the then severely pregnant Whitney. Since then they began to raise their child together, a boy with pink hair they named Walter. It would be his duty in the future to help around the farm and raise Milktank. "I can't believe what has happened in just the past five years." Whitney said climbing into bed. "I know meeting you has changed my life completely" Ash said as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Say do you want to raise another calf" he whispered rubbing her stomach. "Only if I can see my brand, while you fuck me like a Milktank in heat." Whitney responded emphatically. Ash smiled as they removed their clothing and he positioned himself over his beloved wife, his mark showing brightly on her pubis. "I love you Whitney." he said softly as he drove into her body. As Walter slept peacefully, the sounds of their love making session could be heard throughout the night.

 **That wraps this chapter up. In the 1800's ranchers would use brands to determine which cattle belonged to them, so I decided throw throw a little bit of history in here. As always, follow, fave, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	5. Molly (Movie 3)

**Alright I'm back with another one shot. This one takes place during the third movie, Spell of the Unown. Now before reading this I would like to let you know that this will not be a pedophile shot as I'm not a disgusting person. Alright here we go.  
**

 **AU: Ash is 11 and Molly is 9**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood at the bottom of a waterfall thinking of a way to get up. How did they come to this, well they were trying to visit the town of Greenfield when it was revealed to be crystalized by a strange force coming from the Hale Mansion. Ash's mom had come to visit along with Professor Oak as soon as they heard of Spencer Hale's disappearance, as he had been a great friend a colleague to both of them. However, Delia was stolen from them by Entei, who had taken her back to the crystal palace. "Alright I got it, go Chikorita, Bulbasaur." Ash called out as he released the two grass type pokemon. "Wait Ash what do you plan on doing." Brock called out, concerned for his friend. "Just watch and see" Ketchum responded as he had both pokemon lower their vines to form a sort of rope. It was at this point where he started to scale the waterfall vertically using the vines for support.

 **Molly's Room**

"Did you see that momma, that boy is really brave and strong to be able to do that. He must be a really good pokemon trainer." Molly said ecstatically to Delia. "Yes dear he does show qualities that would make him a good trainer." responded Delia, who was staring a the screen intently. " **We should follow their progress. They could make things interesting if they get inside my princess** " Entei suggested to Molly. "Your right they definitely can." the young girl responded turning back to the screen.

 **Hale Mansion Estate**

Ash and his friends had managed to scale the waterfall but they ran into another problem. There was no way inside the mansion, or so it seemed until Ash spotted a terrace. "Cyndaquil use flamethrower" he ordered as the fire type pokemon was called on. Cyndaquil blasted a hole straight through the crystal, however as the gang took a step forward to head through the opening sealed shut. "Ash how are we going to get through if it keeps doing that?" Misty asked, hoping they were able to find an answer for this problem. Ash stood there for a minute before his face lit up as he thought of an idea. "Brock call out Vulpix, Misty get Staryu" he ordered his friends, as he called out Totadile as well. After his friends di this he had the fire pokemon blast another hole before switching them out for the water types who sent a steady stream of water through the hole, thus keeping it open. He then got everybody through the jet stream of water allowing all of them to get inside of the mansion safely. "Ash never do that again." said Brock playfully as he dried himself off. "No promises." was the trainer's quick response, as he returned his pokemon.

 **Molly's Room**

" **Well that was certainly impressive** " Entei said aloud, "Your right papa that was incredible, I wish I could be as smart as him." Molly responded a little gloomy. "You can be my princess" Delia responded kissing her forehead. "But how can I be a princess without a prince to love" Molly complained. " **I believe we might have found one for you. This boy is everything you want to be; a good trainer, smart, and nice.** " suggested Entei. "Really papa, you would make him be my prince" the young girl asked ecstatically. " **Of course** " Entei replied, before disappearing through the floor to confront the three intruders.

 **Back With Ash**

Ash and his friends were wondering the lower levels of the mansion trying to find anyway to reach a staircase. Suddenly laughter could be heard as Pikachu dodged a sludge attack sent at him. "Who's there" Ash growled, out as a familiar trio revealed themselves. "Prepare for trouble and make it double" Team Rocket said, "how did you guys even get in here" Misty interrupted, causing the trio to faceplant. "Well we figured a mansion like this could hold some valuable artifacts worth loads of cash." Meowth spoke. " **How dare you people enter our hallowed home** " an angry voice boomed through the cavern. Owner of the voice was revealed to be Entei, who broke through the ceiling and landed between the two parties. "And how dare you take my mother from me" Ash yelled at the legendary pokemon. " ** _His determination is impressive. I just need to defeat the others_** " Entei thought, before firing a blast at Team Rocket. There was no time for the three of them to escape as the blast enveloped the trio. The only person left after the blast was Meowth, who was injured and unconscious against the wall. "You killed them, how could you do such a thing?" asked an appalled Misty. " **It was to protect my family, I'm sure you would do the same** " Entei responded. "I don't care if you're a legendary pokemon, you're going down. Totodile I chose you." Ash retorted, as he called out his water type. "Go Staryu", "Go Onix" Misty and Brock said simultaneously as they too called out their pokemon. Entei immediately went to work fighting the others. He quickly dispatched of both Tododile and Staryu before defeating Onix. The rock type pokemon was sent flying back into Misty and Brock, knocking both of them out and leaving just Ash and Entei. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" ordered Ash, as he trusted his buddy to help him. However Entei dodged the pathetic attack and unleashed a blast knocking Pikachu into Ash, which knocked the trainer out. Entei rushed over and put Ash on his back before the trainer hit the ground. " **That was worse than I thought it would be. Anyway time for Molly to meet her prince.** " he said, as he began ascending up to the higher levels of the mansion.

 **With Molly**

"Papa your back" Molly said ecstatically as Entei returned to the bedroom. " **I've brought you your prince my dear** " he said lowering Ash onto the bed. "He's even more cute in person." squealed Molly, as she had only seen Ash on TV and not in person (As far as she remembered). "He is perfect for you my princess" Delia said as she planted a kiss on Molly's forehead. Ash began to stir as this was happening around him, "where am I" he said, lifting his head up. " **You're where you belong** " Entei said, while Ash looked around. "Mom we have to get out of here now." he tried reaching across to grab her and was thrown off the bed by Entei. "I thought you were staying here and being my prince forever" Molly asked as she walked over to him. It was at this point the Unown sent a surge of power into Entei trying to make Molly's dream come true. So the legendary approached the down Ash and locked eyed with him, " **You will stay here and be with Molly for the rest of her life.** " it ordered. Ash's eyed became cloudy, "I will stay here with Molly for the rest of my life." he responded. " **Good welcome to the family** " said Entei, as Ash regained clarity. "I'm so sorry my princess, I should have never questioned you." he bowed on one knee and kissed Molly's knuckle. "Oh your so cute Ash." she giggled as he walked over to Entei. "Do you know where my pokemon are?" he asked the legendary, " **Yes here they are.** " it responded. Seven crystal pillars shot up from the ground in the corner of the room. Inside each pillar was one of his pokemon except for the last one, which contained Team rocket's Meowth. "Why are they being imprisoned?" he asked, "They are having their minds wiped to follow our goals" replied Delia. Ash nodded seeing the logic in that statement. "Your former friends are being given the same treatment on the lower levels." she added walking over to a TV showing the two other pillars. "Well now my princess, would like to rule a larger kingdom then you already have" Ash asked Molly. With no hesitation she nodded her head before saying "Papa, make it so". With that order, the Unown increased the crystallization rate tenfold.

 **Greenfield Pokemon Center**

Professor Oak was worried about Ash. He hadn't received an update from him in over two hours, so he decided to call him on the pokegear lent to him by Lisa. It took a few seconds but eventually he got a pick up. "Hello professor" Ash's voice said, although it seemed a bit different. "Ash are you ok, did you find your mother?" Oak asked worried. "Everything is fine professor, in fact my mom is right next to me." responded Ash. "Ok good, now Ash how you been able to stop the Unown yet" Oak prodded, hoping for some more good news. "Now why would I want to do that" retorted Ash, shocking Oak. "The Unown will my princess a future she deserves and nothing will stop us. Goodbye Professor Oak." Ash hung up. Oak was speechless and felt the ground shake, "Professor we have to get out of here, the crystallization rate has increased enormously." Nurse Joy warned him. Oak was unable to get out of the center in time as he was too shocked from what he just heard and allowed himself to be frozen by the crystal.

 **Hale Residence**

Molly was standing on the balcony overlooking the town "it's beautiful papa." she cried. " **It's all yours and it will continue to grow as you do** " Entei said, as Ash approached the two from behind. "Now Molly, I heard you like to play games" spoke Ash "What would you like to play". Molly turned around to face him with smile "I'll show you".

 **8 Years Later**

It had been almost a decade since the Unown first arrived at the Hale residence. The crystallization had since spread to almost the entire Johto region capturing all humans and buildings in it's path but leaving the wildlife unharmed. Humans had tried using all sorts of machinery to break through the crystal but it never worked. Eventually they all had to flee to other regions or risk being encapsulated and turned into mindless drones by the Unown. Currently Molly was standing on the balcony overlooking what used to be Greenfield. Molly had grown into beautiful young women as well as Ash becoming a very handsome young man. Molly currently wore a long white coat over a blue dress. She had two white earrings, along with a blue ribbon tied around her neck (See what she looks like as an adult in the third movie for a more visual reference). Her hair was tied in two ponytails and also had a silver crown with a blue jewel in the center of it on her forehead. "What are you doing out here my princess" a voice asked, causing Molly to turn around. Standing in the doorway was an older Ash Ketchum. Ash was wearing a Orange robe and looked much more handsome now that he had grown up and was dressed like a king. "I'm just thinking about how we grew our empire" she sighed. "Our empire?" Ash asked, "My princess this is all yours and only yours". Molly sighed as Ash missed the point of her statement and walked with him inside. They ate dinner together, talking about how strong their pokemon had become. Molly had taken both Brock's and Misty's pokemon to train for herself as they had been brainwashed by the Unown. Ash's pokemon had all evolved to their final stage and were training with Charizard and Entei. Charizard had arrived at the crystal palace shortly after Ash had fallen to Entei. He had tried to fight but Charizard was brainwashed as well in a very short period of time.

Their meals had been prepared by Brock, who was now controlled to be their chef, as well as taking care of their pokemon. Misty had been relegated to being the maid of the mansion, who was in charge of cleaning and design. As Ash escorted Molly back to her bedroom, she was in deep thought about what to say to him. "Here we are my princess have a good night sleep" Ash said as he turned to walk away only to have his arm grabbed by Molly. "Ash please stay with me" she asked pulling him into her room. "If that is what my princess wishes" he answered back sitting in a chair in the corner of her room. Molly poked her fingers together nervously before speaking up "You remember how I would always call you my prince when we were little kids" she walked over to him. "Yes but now you are more of a queen then a princess" he answered back as she stopped in front of him. "That would make you my king" Molly replied climbing into Ash's lap much as he blushed. "Wait what are you" Ash began as Molly put her finger over his mouth, "Shush Ash, its time we became a family" said Molly as she began to kiss him. Ash returned the kiss as Molly ran her hands through his hair. She then began to remove his robe, remaining lip-locked the entire time before tossing it away into a corner. Ash removed the crown on Molly's head and placed it on the dresser beside him as he moved the two of them over to the bed. The couple finally broke the kiss leaving them gasping for breath. "Wow" Ash whispered as he cupped Molly's cheek with her hand. "Yes Ash, I am your queen and you are my king. But to complete our kingdom we need to produce an heir" explained Molly as she began to remove her top. Ash blushed as her breasts were revealed to him, he had only read about things like this through some books of Spencer Hale he found. Molly then began to work unbuckling Ash's pants while he blushed profusely as they were also thrown away leaving him in boxers. Ash then began to remove Molly's skirt, but as he did this he felt his groin tighten up. He got the skirt off revealing his queen's dark blue panties, "how naughty Ash" Molly taunted as she noticed Ash's boner in his boxers. Molly grabbed a hold of her King's covering, while Ash did the same to his queen. With a nod of the head they both ripped off the undergarments and tossed them out of sight and out of mind. Molly marveled at the size of her king's dick as he began to assault her neck with soft kisses, while she through her head back in pleasure. Ash continued this for several minutes as well as adding several pecks along her breasts. "Please Ash enough of this foreplay, I want an heir and I want it soon" She whined causing Ash to halt his actions. "If that is what my queen wishes, then I shall make it so" he responded softly pushing her onto her back. He then straddled her waist and slid his member inside of his queen's chambers.

He inched deeper until he hit a small barrier and stopped. Molly gave a small nod, which allowed Ash to push through her hymen causing a small amount of blood to trickle out. Molly hissed in pain as she dug her nails into Ash's back. Ash winced but kissed his queen until the pain abated. "Just relax my dear and let me make you feel good inside." whispered Ash as he began shove his member farther inside and piston his hips. Molly's hips bucked upwards as Ash lowered to kiss her breasts and stomach like the books said to do. Molly, being only seventeen could not endure the pleasure for too long "Ash I think, I think I'm going to." she began to speak. That was the only warning Ash got as Molly experienced her first orgasm and came all over his penis. This triggered a primal feeling in Ash and he began to speed up his thrusts on the young queen. Molly moaned Ash's name as her body was experiencing a new high. After ten more minutes of this the end was near. "My queen, I'm almost at my limit" Ash revealed to her, as sweat covered their bodies. "It's ok my king, let it out and give us an heir to our kingdom." Molly pleaded. Ash felt the pressure in his groin build and with a loud roar released his semen into his queen's womb. Molly mewed as she felt the warm liquid fill up her cavern. Ash started to have his dick recede from its position, only to stop as Molly wrapped her legs around his back and pull him deeper. "Stay with me forever Ash." Molly ordered, as she began to drift off to sleep. "If that is what you wish my queen." he whispered, pulling the covers over the two of them as he fell asleep as well.

 **1 Year Later**

Ash and Molly were currently sitting on the deck viewing their kingdom. Molly was still trying to lose the extra weight she got when carrying their heir and was almost back to her normal size. After nine months of pregnancy she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, which they named Amelia. She was currently being watched over by Meowth who had also been brainwashed. Suddenly they heard a soft cry from the house, "looks like Amelia needs a diaper change and I believe it's your turn." said Molly. "Your right as always my queen" Ash responded, going inside the house to check on their daughter. Molly sat on the deck with a smile, the future looked bright with an heir to rule the kingdom. She knew deep down that her family and lineage would always be protected and went inside to help her king with the diaper change, as Entei watched from afar.

 **So how was that, short, simple, and to the point. Next up I should be uploading the next two chapters of A Captive Dragon so stay tuned for that. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	6. Jasmine

**It's been a long time since I updated this story. I've been having a hard time balancing between this and A Captive Dragon. However, I believe I have finally found a good writing schedule for both stories. Let's begin this one shot featuring Jasmine of Olivine City.  
**

AU: Ash is 17, Jasmine is 18

Jasmine was shocked, she had just been beaten by Ash Ketchum who had returned from Cianwood City. This trainer from the Kanto region had dismantled her team with strategies should could not even fathom. "Come here and let me give you your badge." she called out to Ash, who was at the other end of the battlefield. As the young man walked over she eyed him up, something she had not really done during his first visit to Olivine. Ash was actually rather handsome for a 17 year-old. His auburn eyes and raven hair went together perfectly and triggered a hidden emotion deep with her body. "Hey Jasmine, Jasmine." Ash spoke rousing her from the daze she was under. "Oh sorry, I present you with the Mineral Badge" Jasmine said as he handed him the silver octagon. "Oh thank you" Ash said as he took it from her. "No thank you Ash, you brought the medicine back to heal Sparky." She let out. "It' was no big deal, your pokemon was hurt and I couldn't bear to see it in pain when it has an important job to do." Ash responded. "I know, but I feel like I owe you at least a small token of appreciation." Jasmine wondered. "Well we could go on a date" Ash suggested jokingly, "Done" Jasmine responded. "Wait what?" Ash stuttered, "yeah meet me tomorrow at 10:30 in front of the lighthouse." she walked away leaving a shocked Ash behind her. Ash then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Brock. "Way to go Ash, I always knew you had it inside of you" said Brock. "But I don't know anything about taking girls on dates" Ash pleaded. "I will help you Ash, after all I'm the master of loovvee." Brock was interrupted, as he was pulled away at the ear by Misty. "Don't worry I will help you impress her" Misty assured the trainer. So Ash spent the rest of the afternoon with Misty learning proper etiquette and preparing for his date with the steel type gym leader.

 **The Following Morning**

Ash had arrived a half-hour early to the lighthouse. Despite receiving lessons from Misty the previous night, he was still a nervous wreck and had left Pikachu behind for the day. He was currently pacing back and forth in front of their meeting spot before he heard a voice call out to him, "Hey Ash I'm over here". He looked over to his left and gasped, " _she looks beautiful._ " he thought. Jasmine was currently wearing a yellow sundress with a blue bow (her in game outfit but just colored differently), along with red earrings. Jasmine had similar thoughts about Ash's clothes as well. He was wearing a red blazer with black pants. " _He looks so handsome._ " Jasmine said to herself as she walked over to meet with him. "Oh my do you look nice, who knew you cleaned up so well." she teased him. "Well I haven't had to do this in a while since I'm always traveling." Ash responded. "Where would you like to go first?" he asked his date. "How about I give you a nice tour of the harbor." she responded, taking hold of his hand. "Sure, lead the way" exclaimed Ash, as he was taken away from the lighthouse. The duo spent several hours perusing the different sights, including the shipyard and dock. The two teens finally decided to take a lunch break around 12:30 and entered a small restaurant by the water's edge. "So what's the significance of this place" Ash asked, curious as to why she chose this location when there were plenty other places to grab a bite to eat. "Well this place has the best view of the ocean and lighthouse." responded Jasmine, as she pointed out the window. Ash turned his head to see a gorgeous view of the cliff that the lighthouse rested on as well as the rock formations in the ocean below. "Wow you're right, it is a good view." he relented before they both looked at the menu. The rest of the meal was spent in peace as the duo laughed and ate. Jasmine found out that Ash had a good sense of humor but it only showed when he had complements or insults to give. She learned about his mother's aptitude for plants and that she ran her own restaurant in Pallet Town. Ash learned about Jasmine's family history and how they were responsible for the care of the lighthouse to help guide sailors home. After finishing their food, the check was dropped off at the table. "I got this." Ash said, pulling out his trainer ID card to pay for the meal. "Are you sure Ash?" responded Jasmine out of respect as she had ordered the more expensive meal. "Yes, in Pallet it is customary for the man to pay for his date's meal." Ash gave a simple explanation. After the check was paid for, the duo left to explore more of the port town, with Jasmine leading the way. Ash once again took notice of her earrings, " _I wonder if I should get a pair of those for mom_ " he thought. "Hey Jasmine would you mind telling me where you got your earrings from, they are so nice that I thought I would get a pair to send back to my mom." he asked his date. "Sure thing Ash, in fact the store I bought these from is coming up on our left" responded Jasmine as she pulled him into a small jewelry store. "Ah Jasmine good to see you, your order came in" a blonde woman said from behind the counter. Ash was taken back a bit at this lady's appearance. She had over three piercings in each ear, as well as several rings in her nose and lip. The woman opened a small case to reveal what appeared to be Steelix earrings that had crystals embedded inside of them. "Wow they're even better in person" exclaimed Jasmine as she put them away in a shopping bag. "By the way Laura do you have any more pairs of crimson sphere" she asked the employee. "Yes we do." the woman identified as Laura responded, pointing over to a display case. "Great I'll take them." Ash responded as the price did not seem to steep. Laura nodded and placed the earrings in a case, handing it to Ash after he paid.

The duo then left the shop and headed down to the beach where they saw several pokemon playing in the sand. "You know, you were looking at Laura kind of strangely when we were in the shop. Was there something wrong?" Jasmine asked her date. "It was just I've never seen someone with that many piercings before so I was caught a bit off guard" Ash responded. "Ah I see. Piercings have been a part of Olivine City's culture for decades as a way to be closer to the steel we produce that helps create everything in the city." explained Jasmine as the duo looked out into the sea. It soon became late so they began to walk back towards the lighthouse to end the date. "You know Ash since you took care of our lunch, it is only fair that I do the same for dinner" Jasmine said as they walked along the shops. "I can't have you pay for our dinner, that would go against my morals." pleaded Ash. "No silly, I'm going to give you an Olivine home-cooked meal" she responded, causing Ash a minor blush. "If you insist, then I must follow" he answered back as she led him to the lighthouse. The duo entered the lighthouse and headed back towards the kitchen. "Please make yourself at home, it should only take me 45 minutes to whip up something delicious" Jasmine confidently asserted. Ash merely nodded and took a seat on the couch in the living room and waited for the gym leader to cook their meal. It didn't take long for the smell of spices to fill his nostrils and get his stomach grumbling. After 45 Jasmine called Ash back into the kitchen. On the table was a gorgeous pasta dish with marinara sauce, as well as a peppers dish with spice. "Wow this all smells amazing." he exclaimed, pulling the seat out so that Jasmine could sit first, an act that did not go unnoticed by his date. "Why thank you, but you should try it so you don't get ahead of yourself." she retorted, digging into the food on her plate. Ash did the same and immediately began marveling at the taste in his mouth. "It tastes even better than it smells." he complimented, causing Jasmine to blush. The rest of the dinner was spent continuing their conversations from lunch about their lives. Eventually they finished their dinner and Ash helped Jasmine clean off the table. "You know, you're the first guy I've met that knows how to do dishes." mentioned Jasmine as she turned on the dishwasher. "Well I had to pick up at least one thing from my mom's restaurant." Ash cheekily replied. The two of them headed out to the balcony to gaze at the stars as the lighthouse beamed out to sea. "I need to thank you again Ash. Without your help sailors would be doomed at sea and my family's lighthouse possibly foreclosed." Jasmine lowered her head. "Like I said it was no big deal. I just hate seeing other pokemon in pain." Ash responded. "Still here is a token of my appreciation" said Jasmine as she gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Ash blushed a crimson red as a beautiful girl had kissed him for the first time. "Like I said it was no big deal." he shrugged it off and then looked at his watch, which read 9pm. "I think it might be time I head back to the center, my friends are probably worried about me." explained Ash, as he tried to turn back but was stopped as Jasmine planted a large kiss upon his lips. This shocked him but he moaned into her kiss for what seemed like an eternity before the two separated. "Jasmine, I don't know what to say" Ash stuttered out. Jasmine put a finger up to his mouth to shush him, "Please stay the night, I'm all alone here." she pleaded. Ash merely nodded and asked her where the shower and guest room were located. He began to wash himself and contemplated what had just taken place. " _She seems to like me more than just a friend after what I did for her and I might have similar feelings for her. However, I can't stay here, I have a journey to finish. Maybe I can come back afterwards._ " he thought. Stepping out of the shower he put on his boxers and came out into the guest room only to freeze in place. Jasmine was currently scantily clad in silver panties, laying on her side on top the guest bed.

"Do you like what you see Ash?" she asked the young trainer. Ash's mind was blank but had the wherewithal to respond "Jasmine this is wrong, why are you doing this" he asked as he felt his penis harden in his boxers. "Because I owe and debt to you and I believe you would enjoy it" was the simple response as she approached and began to kiss him again. However, this time it was much deeper than before as she shoved her tongue into his mouth and explored his oral cavity. Ash's mind was slightly clouded as primal urge kicked in and he returned the kiss, forcing both of their tongues into Jasmine's mouth. Eventually the two broke apart to catch their breath. "Wow." came the simple saying from Ash, "Yes wow indeed." Jasmine replied. "Clothes off now." ordered Ash as his urges kicked into a new level and he resumed kissing the gym leader. Ash reached around and removed her bra to discover that Jasmine had her nipples pierced as well as just noticing that her navel was pierced. Both appeared to be made out of solid steel. Ash broke apart the kiss to get a better look at them, taking a hold of one of Jasmine's breasts, causing her to gasp from his touch. "I see what you mean by honoring the steel you produce." he said before tracing her left nipple with his tongue. "Yes that is just one of the places I havvvveeee" she squealed as he gripped the metal in his teeth and gave it a small tug. This caused the gym leader to stain her panties as her sensitive nipples were assaulted in slight pain. "Oh you have more, lets see where else I can find them." Ash teased as he hooked a finger into her panty and tore them off to reveal Jasmine's maidenhood. Ash was taken back by the amount of metal in a small sensitive area. Jasmine had her pubis pierced as well as multiple piercings on her clitoris and labia. These had a small chain that formed a web-like pattern over her vagina and thus an interesting design. "Wow you really went all out down here huh." Ash said as Jasmine helped to remove his boxers. "As the town's Gym leader I felt I had to be the one to set the example for all citizens to follow and what better place to be close to steel than our most sensitive areas." came her surprisingly detailed response as she freed Ash's dick from it's cottony prison. " _He's so big_." she thought as Ash's 10 inch member was revealed to her. She grabbed his dick and began to stroke it up and down the shaft to allow it to harden even more then it already had. She did this as well as spitting onto it so she wouldn't hurt herself when he entered her. Ash moaned before speaking softly "Jasmine I'm going to cum". Jasmine nodded and allowed Ash to ejaculate onto her body. His cum flowed out like white river and covered her entire torso. She licked some off of her arm before engaging in another kiss with her date, allowing him to taste his own seed. "Hmm, not bad. I can still taste the peppers from before" Ash said as Jasmine laughed. "Now then, do you want me to put on a condom?" He asked. "I'm flattered you care enough for that but I want the child of the man who saved my family's land." Jasmine responded, So she spread out her body on the bed to allow him as much room as he needed to fornicate. Ash nodded and slowly inserted himself through the web pattern and into her vagina.

His breath hitched as the smooth metal glossed over his penis but it didn't deter him from his goal. Jasmine purred as he went further until hitting a small barrier. "Are you ready, this might sting a little." he asked Jasmine. The woman beneath him gave a small nod and Ash responded by thrusting through her hymen. Jasmine flinched but relaxed as the man above her began pistoning in and out of her womanhood at a steady pace. Ash began to work up a sweat as he sped up the pace of his trusts an increased the pleasure both he and his partner were feeling. Jasmine mewed out Ash's name as her first orgasm washed over and she drenched his member in her fluids. "Tell me what you want and I shall make it happen" Ash whispered, kissing between the valley of her breasts and giving another tug to her nipple piercings. Jasmine let out another gasp before responding with a yell, "Fuck me Ash, fuck me until I can't move anymore". "Alright dear" Ash answered, pushing Jasmine's head back and gripped her cranium. He used this position as leverage to max out the pace at which he could pleasure his partner. 10 more minutes of this took place as all Jasmine could hear was the slapping of flesh as she orgasmed over and over. The savior of her family's legacy continued to feel the pleasurable effects of sex on his body. Eventually it became too much for the young man as he felt a pressure build up deep within his abdomen. "Jasmine here it comes" he warned as her walls clamped down with all of the woman's remaining strength. Ash roared as he unleashed a load of semen deep into his lover's core before collapsing on top of his lover. "I think I love you." he whispered, twirling a few locks of her hair in his fingers. "And I as well" Jasmine responded before tilting her head upwards and giving him a passionate kiss. Everything seemed right in the world as the two sweaty lovers drifted off to sleep, hoping that this feeling of togetherness would never end.

 **18 Months Later**

Ash was currently watching his young daughter Jamie in her crib. After his romp with the steel-type gym leader, he decided to finish his Johto Journey with a top eight finish at the Silver Conference. Once that concluded he said farewell to his friends and returned to Olivine where a pregnant Jasmine was waiting for him. The two would get married soon after in a grand wedding where Ash's mom decided to move to the city to be closer to her son and daughter in-law. He even joined the Olivine tradition by getting his dick pierced with something referred to as a Prince Albert as well as several foreskin rings added at the suggestion of his lovely wife. Together they would raise their daughter to be proud and strong, with a will of steel. After all, that is the Olivine way.


	7. Bianca (Pokemon Heroes)

**How's it going guys and gals? I am back at it with another chapter. This time Ash takes his "talents" to Alto-mare to tangle with Bianca. Anyway, lets get started.**

 **Au: Ash and Bianca are both 17 and this chapter takes place right after the 5th movie.**

 **Bianca**

Ash looked towards Alto-mare stunned at what had just occurred. "I got to find out what's going on." he said to his friends. "Ash we can't stay any longer we have to go." Misty responded, hoping to get back to the mainland as fast as possible. "Go on ahead, I'll charter another boat tomorrow and meet up with you then" he answered back and ran off with Pikachu to find the girl who kissed him. "Well you heard him Misty. Driver we can leave now" ordered Brock. The driver nodded and sped off, hoping to make it back to Olivine before the incoming storm. Ash and Pikachu ran through the city trying to locate Bianca or was it Latias, that's what Ash wanted to find out. They headed back to the museum to talk to Lorenzo but found a note saying that he went out to lunch and would be back in two hours. Not wanting to wait that amount of time, the duo would go and try to find Latias in the secret garden. However after an hour of searching the city, they had once again gotten lost and decided to take a break, finally stopping by the ice cream shop they couldn't get to before all of this started. It was at this exact location where they encountered Bianca. "Hey Bianca what was that all about" asked Ash. Bianca turned and started to run away from the duo. "Wait come back." Ash yelled out as they took off after her.

Bianca was deceptively fast and was able to remain in front of them leading the trainer and his partner to a familiar area before disappearing. "Hey Pikachu, isn't this the water fountain where we first met Latias?" he asked his partner. Pikachu nodded and Ash spoke again "Well at least we can get to the garden from here, so lets see if we can find Latias". Even though it took a while, the duo eventually managed to reach the illusion hallway to the garden and passed through. When they got to the actual garden itself they noticed it was pretty quite. "This is rather eerie don't you think" Ash said to Pikachu. Latias then noticed they were here and flew over to greet them. "Hi Latias, we were looking for Bianca, do you know where we can find her." he asked the eon pokemon. Latias cooed a soft response with a nod and beckoned Pikachu to climb onto her back. The electric mouse did so and she led Ash over to the far corner of the garden where a set of stairs descended underneath the ground. Ash was curious, as he had never seen this when he was here earlier in the week. Latias and Pikachu floated down the staircase and under the ground leaving the trainer by himself. Ash stood at the top for several seconds but decided to head down after them. The stairs led to a small hallway where Latias and Pikachu were waiting by a stone door. He then walked over to the door and opened revealing an rather expanse chasm that led to an altar-like structure on top of a stepped pyramid (look up Mayan pyramid for a visual). The altar had two semi-circular basins that almost looked like old-fashioned cribs. Above them was a sunroof, which allowed light to shine directly on the two basins. Sitting on the outer edge painting was Bianca. "Ash what are you doing here" the girl asked, "I thought you guys were headed back to the mainland". "You can tell me after you just kissed me in front of everyone." came the retort. Bianca looked shocked at this accusation "What do you mean kissed… LAAATTTIIAAASS" Bianca yelled as she came to a realization.

Latias floated over with an ashamed look on her face. "Did you kiss him", Latias merely nodded slowly. "See Ash it wasn't me. I sent her to give you the painting but it seems she wanted to thank you another way" Bianca explained. "Ugh, I will have to charter another boat after the storm tomorrow" sighed Ash, sitting down on one of the stairs. "Its ok, I'll split the boat fare to make it up to you." offered Bianca, as she continued her painting of what appeared to be the altar. "Alright that sounds fair. By the way what is this place." Ash asked, looking around further. "This is the temple where the first guardians of Alto Mare were born" said Bianca, as she finished her painting. "Really." Ash asked, leaning in to hear more. "Yes, you see a long time ago Alto Mare used to be visited by many Latios and Latias. However Legend has it a great storm flooded the island and scared them away. To save the city, a brave Eon duo sacrificed their lives to dissipate the storm. Even though the storm went away neither Pokemon returned to the city and it was stuck flooded and on the verge of collapse. It was then a brave couple performed a ritual on their twin children, which resulted in them becoming a Latios and Latias. Their mere presence was enough to eliminate any remainder of the storm and thus their species were honored as guardians ever since." the story ended. "Then our Latias here is…" Ash began, "That's right, she is a direct descendent of the original guardians" Bianca finished.

With that the two humans and their pokemon head back out onto the surface and to Lorenzo's shop. After explaining what had happened to her grandfather Bianca decided to give Ash a formal tour of the city. Pikachu stayed with Latias to keep her company while Bianca took Ash around to explore the other monuments and history of Alto Mare. After several hours it reached 5 pm, "How about we get some dinner, I'm starving" said Bianca, whose stomach began to growl. "Say If I didn't know any better I would have thought you had just asked me out on a date" Ash responded cheekily. Bianca turned beat red at this and started to stutter at his suggestion. "I'm only joking Bianca. Now, where are we going to eat." said Ash, diffusing the situation. Bianca took Ash to a lovely restaurant over-looking the ocean, where they got to know each other better. She learned about Ash's adventures and love of pokemon, while Ash learned about her life growing up on the island. The food was delicious and they started to leave the restaurant when Ash paused. "What's that?" he asked, pointing towards what appeared to be a giant storm heading closer to shore.

 **With Misty and Brock 3 hours earlier**

"Hey Misty do you think it was really Bianca who kissed Ash on the dock" Brock asked his friend, as their boat sped across the sea. "Well she wasn't wearing a hat so I would assume that it was Latias." came the response. Suddenly the boat violently shook as it was hit by multiple waves. They looked up and saw that the sky had darkened and was a deep black as the wind whipped up more waves. "What the hell is going on. This came out of nowhere" the driver exclaimed, as he tried to prevent the boat from getting off balance. More waves came crashing against the boat causing it to start taking on water. "If we don't get out of this storm soon things could get really bad." yelled Misty as she tried to shovel some of the water off the deck. "Alright lets…" The driver paused as a monstrous wave was approaching the boat. "There is no way we can survive this." he whispered as the wave crashed onto the boat and knocked the trio overboard. Misty called out Staryu, Poliwhirl, and Corsola as she was able to grab onto Brock before he was swept away by the current. However, she was unable to reach the driver who sunk far beneath them. The two of them reached the surface and got a breath but were immediately dragged back under by the waves. Misty's pokemon struggled to get them back to the surface but were finally able to. "Brock what do we do?" Misty coughed, as water fell out of her mouth. "Just try to get through this and head to the closest Island." came the response. They then became terrified as a giant wave headed crashed on top of them and sent their group deep under water.

 **With Ash and Bianca**

"Dear Arceus, Ash we've got to run." A worried Bianca exclaimed, grabbing his hand and taking off down the street. "Wait what's going on." Ash asked, as he was pulled along. "That storm could cause almost the entire to flood, we need to get back to my grandfather's place" explained Bianca as they continued to navigate through the narrow streets. Ash heard screams of terror as he began to feel water rise over his feet. They were barely able to reach Lorenzo's house before the entire street flooded. "Grandpa we've got a problem" Bianca screamed, as her legs were soaked from the flooding. "I noticed the storm on the news. This is a result of Latios dying, the balance of power in the islands has been thrown off." Lorenzo began to explain, as he grabbed several backpacks. "The Soul Dew needs an Eon Duo for its design of controlling the surrounding currents to work. Without Latios the weather is out of control and could easily end up destroying the entire city". The two teenagers looked on in stunned silence as they digested what Lorenzo had just said. "The safest place we can be right now is the Eon Temple as it is the origin of the island." The teens nodded and followed Lorenzo out back and began to transverse the alleyways towards the garden. However the wind and water had upped it's intensity leading to chest deep surges and howling gusts of air. "How much farther Lorenzo." Ash asked, as he fought through a wave trying to duck him under. "The next right" came the response. The water rose up to the point where they couldn't stand anymore and had to swim through the streets. If that wasn't bad enough thunder and lightning began to rock the city as well. After several minutes they finally reached the right turn "All right hold your breaths, we've got to be quick" Lorezo explained as he dived under the surface and began to swim through the tunnel.

Ash gave a sigh and let Bianca go first before diving after her. The girl almost didn't make it and had to be helped by Ash through the rest of the tunnel. The trio broke through the surface at what used to be the garden allowing themselves to catch their breath. "Are you ok" Ash asked Bianca who coughed up some water, "Yeah I just haven't had to swim that much in so long" she responded. The trio then spotted Latias and Pikachu hiding from the water in one of the trees. Ash called the two pokemon over and huddled together with a swimming Latias and Bianca. "I'll be right back." said Lorenzo, as he dove back beneath the surface of the water. Bianca feared for her grandfather's safety but her fears were put to rest when Lorenzo emerged from the water about a minute later with the Soul Dew in hand before placing it inside one of the backpacks. "Bianca, Ash, Latias, I want you to listen to me carefully." Lorenzo began and handed a backpack to each of the children. "Take these and the pokemon to the temple. There we should be safe for the time being until we can figure out what to do". The two of them nodded in understanding as the group headed towards the corner of the garden and treaded water above the hidden door of the temple. "On the count of three we all dive down" Lorenzo ordered as the group prepared their lungs for the task. "One, two, three", with that the group dove down 40 feet and reached the hidden door. With all of the water pressure bearing down on them it took all of both Ash's and Lorenzo's Strength to pull it open. They beckoned for Latias and Pikachu to go in first and the two pokemon were immediately sucked down the cavern by the current. Lorenzo then motioned for Bianca to go but a lightning bolt struck between him and Ash. Bianca screamed, as both her grandfather and Ash were knocked unconscious from the strike. Ash collided with her and sent the two of them through the door before it was able to snap shut, leaving Lorenzo alone on the other side. The teens were then dragged through the cavern and down to the base of the temple where they burst through the surface of the water. "Latias I need help" she yelled over at here friend as she struggled to keep Ash afloat. The dragon flew over and grabbed Ash from Bianca, taking him over to the top of the pyramid. Bianca dragged herself out of the water onto the first step of the pyramid and breathed heavily, catching her breath. Latias came speeding back over to take her to the top of the pyramid. Bianca dropped down next to Ash and fell asleep from her exhaustion.

 **Several Hours Later**

Ash opened his eyes and noticed a dark ceiling above him. He instantly shot up and took a look around to find that he was in the temple. He then noticed Bianca curled up in a ball next to him asleep. He reached over and gently shook her to wake her up from the slumber. "Bianca what happened" He asked as she awoke. "Ash you and my grandfather were struck by lightning while holding the door… Grandfather where is he" Bianca started to panic. Latias then approached looking sad only confirming what Bianca feared. "Dear Arceus, he's dead" she began to tear up and sob. "Ash then faintly remembered a flash of light while holding open the door switch. He then reached over and brought Bianca to him so she could sob into his chest. It took ten minutes for the girl to calm down and return to normal. "I'm sorry about your grandfather but we have to worry us right now. We don't know how long we are going to be here" said Ash, trying to get her mind off the death of her grandfather. Bianca began to protest but the Soul Dew began to glow vibrantly, catching the attention of both teens. Ash took it into his hand and then noticed part of the altar line up in ancient runes. "I haven't seen this language in ages" exclaimed Bianca, "What is it?" Ash asked. "It's the ancient language of Alto-mare, it might help us find a way to stop the flood." said Bianca as she began to read it. After reading it she blushed a crimson red, "Are you ok, what does it say." asked Ash. "We have to have sex" she said in a whisper. "What was that" he asked again, not believing what he heard. "WE HAVE TO HAVE SEX" she yelled out in disbelief. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO HAVE SEX" responded Ash.

Bianca took a deep breath to calm herself down before explaining. "It says that without an Eon Duo the storm will only rise and will eventually consume the island. If an Eon Duo is needed to be created, a couple must either give up a pair of twins or copulate in back to back days on the altar. If half of the duo is needed to be created, the couple must copulate once on the altar". "Bianca there is something I need to tell you" Ash began, before the girl next to him interrupted. "Wait there's more, the couple must be colored in the patterns of the Eon Duo. The Male as a Latios and the female as a Latias. I wonder if it means painted on…". "Bianca" Ash roared out, interrupting her. "What do you… mmmph" she was cut off as Ash enveloped her in a kiss, shocking both Latias and Pikachu. Bianca tried to fight it at first, but it felt so comforting that she embraced it and only deepened the action. The kiss lasted for 15 seconds before Bianca pulled apart to breathe. "Wow" she whispered, "Bianca I wanted to say that I'd be willing to do anything to save the town and the pokemon here. Besides, you're really cute and…" Ash was interrupted as Bianca embraced him in another kiss. After breaking apart once again Bianca took charge "I would love to Ash but if we are going to do this we have to prepare for the ceremony. Now Let's see what's in these backpacks". The first backpack contained a large amount of food, large enough to last several weeks. However the second pack contained paint cans of various colors along with two large paintbrushes. "I can't believe this, grandfather knew about the ceremony the whole time." Bianca growled out. "Pikachu why don't you and Latias give us some privacy for the rest of the day." Ash asked his partner. Pikachu was confused about why his trainer would ask this but Latias understood and took Pikachu to the other room of the temple.

"We need to strip first before we apply the paint" explained Bianca as she began to take her top off. Ash blushed as he saw her emerald bra and panties covering her body. "Well are you going to join me" Bianca asked as Ash nodded dumbly and began to remove his own clothes. Both teens gasped as they laid eyes upon each other's naked bodies. Ash loved the way Bianca's c-cup breast shown in the candlelight, while Bianca found Ash's 5in flaccid dick to be quite attractive. "Alright let's get this show on the road" Bianca exclaimed, popping open a blue paint can. She began to make soft strokes with the brush on Ash's abdomen, wile Ash did the same to hers. It took about an hour to complete but in the end Ash was painted head to toe to look exactly like a Latios, while Bianca looked like a Latias. "Your beautiful." Ash whispered as he cupped her cheek with his hand and gently pushed her against one of the basins. Bianca wrapped her arms around Ash and thrusted forward, guiding his now erect phallus into her vagina. She hissed in pain as it pierced her hymen but the pain dissipated as Ash kissed her once more. "Relax and let me do all the work" he said softly and began to thrust into her at a slow pace. Bianca moaned as she felt his phallus fill up her cavern and stretch her walls to their absolute limits. "That's right my dear, just enjoy" he assured as he sped up his pace. "Oh Ash this is too much" she screamed out and came all over his member, mixing her sexual fluids with paint. Her eyes widened as she started drooling from the shear pleasure she was experiencing at the current moment. After 15 minutes of this action Ash had felt a primal urge deep within his abdomen. "Bianca it's almost time" he warned the girl who was rendered almost unconscious as her body repeatedly slammed against the basin behind her. Bianca was barely coherent and just nodded slowly as a response. Ash gave a loud grunt as his dick twitched and he came deep with in her core. Suddenly there was a giant flash of light and sleeping peacefully in the crib behind them, was a baby Latios. Ash smiled as the two teens ran out of strength and slipped into blissful sleep.

 **Four Years Later**

It had taken several days for the newborn Latios to join his sister but the floods had receded due to their power. Bianca and Ash were then able to find Lorenzo's body and give him a proper burial in the garden. What was surprising to the two teens was that since they partook in the ceremony the paint had stuck to their bodies' permanently. However, only the two of them were able to see it. As the paint remained invisible to every other creature bar Eon pokemon. Speaking of which, ever since the flood ended more Latios and Latias began showing up around Alto-mare and taking refuge in the garden making a population of 30. Ash left Alto-mare to finish his johto journey as both Brock and Misty survived the storm and met up with Ash. Ash was currently holding their two year old son Lorenzo, standing in the garden watching the Eon Pokemon dance in the sky. He then looked over to the left to see his severely pregnant wife surrounded by Latias looking at her stomach. After his journey the two of them had decided to get married and they settled down with Bianca making it big as an artist. Eventually the two of them got enough courage to have a child together and give the Eon population a new human friend. Everything was looking up for Ash and his new family. No storm was going to change that.

 **How was that. According to the scene that was cut from the English release of the movie, the Eon Duo were originally humans. I thought it would be an interesting premise to add to the story. Next chapter will be up after I continue my other story. Until next time, Commard out.**


	8. Clair

**Well SURPRISE! I finished the next one shot early and its the longest one I've done yet. This time we go to Blackthorn city right after the second battle. Anyway here we go.**

 **Au:** Ash is 17 and Clair is 19. During the banned Safari zone episode Ash actually catches the Dragonair and her child. In order to tell them apart he named the mother Saphira and the child Smaug. They both evolved into Dragonite when Ash was in the Orange Islands and were sent to train at Oak's lab with his Dragonite, while Ash traveled in Johto. They were brought back into his party for the 2nd battle with Clair

"Human Speech"

" _Human thoughts"_

 **"Pokemon Speech"**

 _ **"Pokemon thoughts"**_

Ash had just received his 8th and final badge, qualifying him for the Johto league. After his original battle with Clair was interrupted by Team Rocket, Ash decided to call in the big guns for his rematch. He decided to bring in the mother-son pair of Saphira and Smaug. Saphira had evolved into a Dragonite and Smaug into Dragonair while Ash was in the Orange Islands. He had sent them to Professor Oak after Charizard left, to give his new pokemon a chance to battle. Clair's pokemon were no match for the duo as they swept through her team. He was currently eating dinner at the pokemon center with his friends. "You know Ash, I don't think you needed to bring in the two dragons. One maybe, but both, now that's overkill" complained Misty. "I wanted for the two of them to fight their own kind and give them a challenge." Ash defended. "Yeah well I don't think it made Clair too happy. Did you see the look on her face after you won." Brock retorted. "No, I was to busy giving Saphira a hug. Why?" asked the Pallet Town native. "She looked very afraid of something. I don't know what, but something seemed to scare her." Brock informed the others. "I think you should go and check on her just to make sure" said Misty, I just don't want this to reflect badly on you". "Alright, let me finish eating first and then Pikachu and I will go" Ash responded, digging in to the rest of his food.

It took another half hour for Ash and his partner to arrive at the Blackthorn gym. The lights were on but Ash decided to knock. When there was no answer he opened the door and slipped inside. "Clair are you here?" he shouted, trying to find the blue-haired girl. The two friends were currently on the battlefield but they noticed a room in the back of the gym and decided to check it out. The door was slightly ajar so Ash made sure the two of them were silent as the approached the door. Inside Clair was sitting on her desk being talked to by two elders. "How could you let someone waltz into our gym and defeat you so easily" the man spat harshly. "Not just that but they used dragons against you" the woman added. "We don't have a trademark on dragons elder you can't just…" Clair was silenced, as she was smacked across the face by the female elder. Ash flinched at this and decided to be a spectator. "We are the Dragon Clan, we are the chosen people and you my dear will be punished tomorrow" stated the male elder as they both went to leave. Ash hid behind the door and watched the two seniors leave the gym before knocking on Clair's door. "Come in" Clair sighed but the sigh changed to surprise when Ash walked through the opening. "I see what my friends were talking about" Ash let out, as he walked into the room. "Ash what are you doing here" said a shocked Clair. "My friends told me that you looked sad and a bit fearful after are battle. So I decided to check up on you to see if everything was ok. Little did I know it was far from that." he explained. "You didn't have to do that Ash. What happens in the clan is between members only." she responded. "Why, what history does this clan of yours have" he asked. Clair went over to the bookshelf a grabbed a tattered novel labeled Clan History. She then opened it up and began to explain. "The Dragon Clan of Blackthorn goes back centuries. Long before pokeballs existed the clan was close with dragons. Led by their leader who was the first human to train a Dragonite. The clan swept through the land and conquered the Johto region with force. However they met resistance when they tried to expand to Kanto". "What possible resistance could come from Kanto" Ash asked out of curiosity. "According to legend a dragon clan from Unova brought some of their dragons over and fought to stop Blackthorn's expansion. This resulted in the death of both clan heads. With their head dead, the Blackthorn clan was slowly pushed back until they only had their original territory." Clair finished. "I've never heard of Unova before but they must have some strong dragons to do that." said Ash. "Your right, but that is why my clan prides itself on our pokemon's strength." Clair revealed. "But to punish you for losing a gym battle, it's barbaric" Ash tried to inform her. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I hope you do well in the Johto League" she wished him luck and sent them back to the pokemon center.

Ash laid in bed thinking about his conversation with Clair. It all sounded so wrong to him that she would be punished for losing. He had to talk to the elders before they did something drastic. It was still early in the morning so he and Pikachu snuck out without waking Misty and Brock. They asked around and found out where Clair's house was. The small house was located on an isolated patch of land near the Dragon's Den. When they arrived at said location Ash tried to knock on the door, only for it to be ajar. "Pikachu something is wrong here." said Ash. His partner agreed and they went inside quietly. They could here grunts of pain coming from upstairs and went up to see they were coming from a closed door. Ash leaned into the keyhole to see what was going on only to be shocked at the sight. Clair was sitting on a chair with her arms tied around her back. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms as well as dried blood in her hair. The two elders from before were present as well. "You stupid girl" the man yelled, punching Clair in the face and giving her a black eye and knocking her unconscious. Ash immediately burst into the room, "What the hell are you doing to her." he roared. "Your not supposed to be here. Your supposed to be…", the female elder (FE) was interrupted as a large explosion could be heard. " _What was that_?" Ash wondered, keeping a hand on Saphira's pokeball. "Great, we blew up the poke-center for no reason" the male elder (ME) revealed. "Wait what, but my friends…" "Are now dead." Ash was interrupted by FE, "and you were supposed to join them". "Why, why would you do such a thing" Ash pleaded. "It's rather simple, you are a threat to the clan and all threats must be dealt with. Clair on the other hand must be punished for allowing said threat to defeat her in combat" ME answered. "You people are sick, Saphira take them out." Ash ordered as he released the mother dragon from her pokeball. Saphira unleashed a hyper beam, which disintegrated ME completely, much to FE's shock. She tried to reach for her own pokemon, but she too was blown away by Saphira.

Ash ran over and untied Clair from the chair. Grabbing the unconscious girl, he had Saphira fly the three of them to the forest where he could get some herbs for her injuries. Ash found several useful berries and began to make a salve. It was at this moment that Clair began to stir. "Ash, where are we?" she whispered, trying to get off of the ground, only to groan as pain hit her body. "Don't move or you'll hurt yourself even more" Ash ordered as he began to administer the salve to her arms. "I told you to not worry about me" Clair tried to reprimand him as her arm began to heal. "I decided to check up on you after a long night and it turns out the elders tried to kill me but my friends were caught in the crossfire." explained Ash, as he let a few tears drip. Clair was horrified at this revelation and reached up to give Ash a comforting hug. "I had no idea my clan would that Ash. If only there was something we could do to change it for the better." she wondered. "There is something we can do" Ash reasoned, "We can destroy it and rebuild anew perhaps to the glory it once was". "What do you mean?" asked Clair. "We kill every member, take control, and incorporate dragons from other regions. To survive one must evolve and that is what we will do." he elaborated. "But what about your journey and the Johto League?" she prodded. "A large part of my journey was being with my friends. With them gone it is entirely meaningless." Ash let out in sadness, as he continued to apply the salve to her injuries. "I'll be there for you" Clair assured him by by placing a kiss right on his lips. Ash stuttered, unsure of what to make of it, while Pikachu just gaped. "You opened my eyes to the monstrosities of my clan and saved me from harm. I will follow you wherever you go." she whispered. "Alright but we need a place to stay to formulate a plan" Ash came to a conclusion. "I have a small cottage deep in the forest that no one knows about. We can go there and plot." she explained.

Ash called on Smaug to fly the three of them to this new location. When the group arrived at their destination Clair revealed a secret that only she knew about. She grabbed six pokeballs from her drawer and released them into the air. Out of them came pokemon Ash had never seen before. "What are these pokemon?" he asked with excitement in his voice. "Every one of these little guys and girls are the pre-evolutions of dragons in other regions. I keep them here away from others so the clan doesn't find out about them. Unfortunately I can barely spend time here, so they don't get to train." she explained. "If we are going to take over the clan then we need to raise them to their final evolutions". Ash agreed with her claims and asked what the pokemon were called. So Clair taught him about the Hoenn dragons Bagon and Trapnch, the Sinnoh dragon Gible, the Unova dragons Deino and Axew, and the Kalos dragon Goomy. After this introduction, the group broke for lunch to start planning. "The clan has a meeting in three weeks where every member, including Lance will show up. If we can ensnare them at that moment, then we will have free control to do what we want." Clair informed him, as they ate. "Alright tomorrow we will start training them" Ash responded. After dinner the two of them said goodnight and split up to go to sleep.

It was now the night before the Dragon Clan's gathering and the pair's plan was ready to be put into action. All of their dragons were now in their final evolutions with Ash taking Garchomp, Haxorus, and Flygon to add to his own team of Charizard, Smaug, and Saphira. They all evolved quickly with the help of Smaug and Saphira who mentored the younglings in their training. To aid the babies' growth Ash and Clair bathed them in a mixture of Yache, Haban, and Roseli berry juice to have them create antibodies to their weaknesses. Ash had learned this technique from Professor Oak and luckily for them the cottage was situated next to a large berry field. Clair had also gone back and added the original blackthorn dragon to her team. It agreed to join them after being horrified at the terrible experiences she endured. With the original's help, their dragons grew exponentially faster and gained knowledge from the elder Dragonite. The duo was currently eating dinner in silence, hoping to get a good night's sleep before their attack the next day. "Ash I'm a little nervous for tomorrow" Clair revealed as they began to clean up the table. Ash reached over and put his hand on to of Clair's in comfort. "As long as we're together nothing can stop us" he reassured the gym leader. Clair felt so face with Ash that she did something completely unexpected. She leaned in and planted a kiss right on Ash's lips, shocking the trainer and his Pikachu. Ash stood with his mouth hung open as Clair pulled away waiting for a response from the stunned boy. "Clair I don't know what to say" Ash let out. "You can start by coming with me too bed" the former gym leader stated, as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom. Ash could only stair as his companion's hips swayed side to side, infuriating him on a primal level. "Pikachu, is it okay if you sleep out here tonight?" he asked his partner. The electric rodent nodded in acceptance but was unsure of what his friend was going to do. "Thanks buddy, I'll make sure to get you a big bottle of ketchup after the destruction tomorrow." he thanked his starter, before rushing upstairs to Clair's room. He gave the door a small knock and waited for an answer. "Come in Ash" he heard through the door. Ash opened it to see Clair facing the windows in only her bra and panties.

The young man felt a tent forming in his pants as he watched the moonlight glance off of Clair's shoulders and back. "You don't have to be so shy" the object of his affection giggled as she turned around to face him. Ash gasped, Clair's body was very well toned and her blue bra strained against her breasts. "Why don't we get you more comfortable" Clair suggested as she walked forward and began tugging at his jeans. Ash tried to grab her hands in protest "Clair don't make a mistake that you'll regret later" he pleaded. "Ash If we are going to take over the clan, you are the only one I would want to be with" She responded, placing another kiss on his lips an tugging at his zipper. Ash loved the taste of her tongue as he intertwined it with his own but decided to break the kiss apart. "Over these past few weeks I've gotten to know you really well Clair." he began, "I that time I fell for you as well, but don't you think you're taking it too fast"? Clair didn't hesitate at this, "Ash we might die tomorrow, better to have loved and lost then to never have loved." she explained. Ash took a deep breath and began taking off his jeans and shirt much his new girlfriend's delight. Clair nearly squealed as she saw Ash's tent and bent down to remove the barrier as quickly as possible. The trainer's hardened cock popped out of its cotton prison and nearly hit the former gym leader in the face. " _It's nearly ten inches long. I need to make sure it stays that way._ " thought Clair as she gripped the phallus with both of her hands. The Blackthorn native began to pump her hands up and down on the cock causing her boyfriend to moan out in pleasure at the sensation. Ash gasped as Clair then took his penis in her mouth and began to suck on in like a lollipop. The gym leader pushed the cock deeper and deeper into her throat as she coated the organ with her saliva, tasting every inch of it. "Ugh Clair don't stop" Ash cried as said girl's teeth raked against the flesh causing her mouth to pull back to the tip of his cock. Clair repeated this action multiple times until it became to much for the trainer to handle. "Clair I can't take it anymore" hissed Ash as a deep burn began in his stomach. The clan member put her all into her actions on her boyfriend's penis until he couldn't handle to pressure building up. With a loud roar, Ash released his semen into his lover's mouth. Clair was able to swallow most of it, however it became to much for the girl to handle as her stomach swelled up from the volume she consumed. With a loud pop, she let go of her boyfriend's member, causing a few strings of cum to land on her face and breasts.

"That was amazing Clair" Ash whispered, engaging in a deep kiss with his girlfriend. "Now it's my turn to make you feel good." he added, grabbing Clair around the waist and carrying her over to the bed. Ash let her down on her back and his hand reached to remove her bra but halted waiting to see if Clair would allow him. "Go ahead Ash, we are going to be one. There is nothing I will hide from you." She assured the young man. "Alright" Ash said with to nod. He then removed the bra, allowing Clair's large lumps to fall free. It was then Ash noticed a large tattoo between the valley of Clair's C-cup breasts. Said tattoo looked like the badge he had received from Clair earlier. "What is this?" he asked, running his hands through the valley, massaging her breasts as they passed. Clair arched her back in pleasure before answering, "It is the symbol of my clan. Everyone receives one as a rite of passage on their tenth birthday". Ash began to place kisses along his girlfriend's collarbone and play with her breasts to cause her to relax a bit more. Clair cried softly as Ash traced her tattoo with his lips, before making his way down her breasts. As he passed, he gave each nipple a subtle lick, causing his girlfriend to mew in pleasure. "Ash please, don't stop" she practically screamed, as Ash's kisses reach her panties. It was then her boyfriend noticed a large stain currently plaguing said panties. "Oh you naughty girl" he teased, leaning his head forward and licking the stain. The small appetizer of her nectar was enough to make him want more. With a quick hand movement, Ash pulled the panties off her and threw them into the corner of the room. Clair's pussy glistened in the moonlight as Ash leaned forward and stuck his tongue into the wet hole. The dragonborn moaned as her boyfriends tongue began to trace her delicate walls, tasting every nook and cranny. Ash loved the exquisite flavor he got from her nectar and his face was forced in even further as Clair pulled his head and bucked her hips in pleasure. After a while Ash retreated from the warm confines and began to plant more kisses on Clair's bosom, while the two of them caught their breath.

"Ash I think I'm ready. Please make love to me." she asked in a quiet voice. Ash cupped her chin and gave Clair a deep kiss, giving the blackthorn native a taste of her juices. "Anything for you my dear." he answered, straddling her opening. The trainer teased his girlfriend as he slid his member inside her snatch but quickly retreated. After repeating this for several minutes, the girl beneath him had enough. "Stop it, just fuck me already." she screamed. With that plea, Ash lunged forward breaking the girl's hymen. Said girl gave a small cry in pain as a small amount of blood stained the sheets below them. Ash waited patiently for Clair to give him the signal that he was good to start moving. "You're good to go Ash." she breathed out. Said boy nodded in understanding and began slow and gentle thrusts into Clair's maidenhood. Her inner walls smothered his cock as he sheathed himself over and over. The sensitive membrane drove both teenagers insane as Clair experienced an orgasm after several minutes. Clair screamed Ash's name drenching his cock with her fluids as he continued to pound away. Their bodies molded together in perfect sync as sounds of flesh smacking could be heard throughout the house. Ash sped up his pace and began to hit the front of Clair's cervix with each thrust. Said girl almost short-circuited from the sheer pleasure of this action that she began drooling. After 15 minutes of this Ash began to feel a pressure build deep within his stomach. "Clair I'm going to cum soon and I don't want you to get pregnant." he warned her. "But I want to bear your child Ash" she moaned out in slight protest but was shushed as Ash put a finger to her lips. "I'm flattered that you would like to but we can't protect a child until after we take over the region." he informed her, the pressure continuing to build. "I never though about it that way, but I still want your cum inside me." she insisted. "Alright, but I'm not getting you pregnant so turn around." he ordered his girlfriend. Clair obeyed and lay down on her stomach as Ash pulled out of her despite a protesting groan. This was quashed as he inserted himself into his lover's anus. With a satisfied sigh he deposited his essence into Clair's smallest hole. The blackthorn native moaned, as her ass was filled up with cum and any excess amount of it began to spill onto the sheets. "That was amazing Ash." she whispered once he finally stopped. "Yes it was" he responded kissing her lower back. "Now lets get some sleep" he added turning the two of them onto their sides. Clair hummed in response, as the two of them entered slumber with Ash still buried inside of her.

 **The Next Day**

It was a quarter past noon and the remaining clan elders (Another male and female, will be referred to as AME and AFE) were about to start another meeting deep within the shrine at the center of the dragon's den. Lance had shown up and was conversing with the other members gathering in a circle on the floor waiting for the meeting to start. Five minutes passed before a loud gong rang silencing all conversation and signaling the start of the meeting. AME began to speak "For those of you coming from out of town and missed it, a travesty happened three weeks ago that shamed our clan's honor." he began. "About three weeks ago Clair lost to a challenger in a battle of dragons so badly that it nearly ruined our reputation." he revealed. "Was Clair punished for this and what of the challenger? We can't have a non-clan member wielding such dragons." a member asked. "ME and FE went to reprimand her for the failure but never returned and thus we can assume she killed them with the help of the challenger as he was last seen running towards her house." AFE revealed.

Lance sat quietly, lost in thought while murmurs went through the circle as they all pondered this new information. "They must be brought in for tribunal" one member shouted in disgust, "We should just send out a kill on sight order." suggested another. It was at this moment Lance made a loud whistle noise, cutting of the others and putting the attention on him. "Your description of the challenger was lacking. Do you by chance have a name so I could tell the police who to look for?" he asked the elders. "The name we got from Nurse Joy was Ash Ketchum." AME revealed. Lanced looked up in shock, after all he had just met the teen not to long ago at the Lake of Rage. He was a caring kid but did not reveal he had any dragons and prevented him from catching the Red Gyarados. Stealing it from under Lance's nose. All in all, Lance was indifferent to the kid who was now the clan's most wanted man. "Lance I want you to use your resources as a pokemon G-man to help hunt down the two fugitives." AFE ordered. Lance took a deep breath before nodding in confirmation. Despite Ash being a good kid he could let his transgression against the clan go unpunished. "Good, now that the fugitive situation has been taken care of lets move on too…" AME was interrupted as a red gas seeped through the ceiling of the shrine. Many of the dragon clan members inhaled it and collapsed to the ground in agony. Lance reacted quickly and grabbed his G-men issued re-breather to protect himself from the fumes. As the gas began to clear he noticed every other member of the clan had breathed the dangerous concoction and was currently writhing in pain. It was at this moment he saw two figures standing in the middle of the clan circle with gas masks on.

"Dragonite use whirlwind" he called out, releasing his pokemon and clearing the rest of the gas away. "It's a shame you didn't do that earlier Lance or this would be much harder." a familiar voice said, as the two figures removed their masks. Lance gasped, Ash and Clair were the two figures that dared to attack the sacred shrine. Both of them were wearing skin-tight battle suits (Clair's was Dragonair blue while Ash's was red like his Gyarados), however Clair's had an opening by her breasts, which revealed her clan tattoo. Lance removed his re-breather, "How dare you two come here after what you've done." he yelled in rage. "Who knew dehydrated cheri and peacha berry could make such a good paralysis agent" Clair said to her partner. "Well preparing the primordial soup gave me the idea to try it." Ash responded. "Are you two ignoring me!" Lance yelled disgust. "No just musing about what we are going to do with the clan resources" Clair teased, tossing out the original Dragonite. "I can't believe Johto would have a champion that would support child abuse like this." Ash shook his head, calling Saphira from her pokeball. Lance released his second Dragonite in hopes to even the odds as his first launched a Draco Meteor at the duo's pokemon. Both Dragonites took the attack head on causing Lance to smirk as he thought he had won the battle. He stood with his mouth agape as it was revealed that neither dragon was damaged from the attack. The duo's pokemon fired back their own attacks, knocking Lance's Dragonites unconscious. "Now finish him" Clair called out. Lance tried to run but was immediately vaporized by two hyper beams leaving nothing but ashes left. "Now that he has been taken care of, lets move on to the main event" said Ash, kissing his girlfriend. "You vile children, you will never get away with this" AFE screeched. Clair leaned down to AFE's body, "We won't just succeed in taking over" she began, "We will make the clan more powerful than you fools could possibly imagine". With a snap of her fingers the two Dragonites fired several hyper beams, obliterating the 40 or so remaining members of the Dragon Clan. All that was left for the duo to do was succeed in the rest of their plan.

 **Three Years Later**

Ash and Clair had finally achieved their goal. After killing the remaining clan members, Ash laid low for a month before winning the Silver Conference. He then would go on and defeat the Elite Four and thus becoming the champion since Lance had been missing for over two months. Using his new influence as champion, Ash had sabotaged multiple attempts to find out the truth about what had happened in Blackthorn City. Meanwhile with the help of her pokemon, Clair had raised many more primordial soup dragons, using her boyfriend's influence to obtain those from other regions. It took two years before they unleashed their army upon the Johto region, laying waste to all who oppose their rule. Other regions had joined the fray to try to prevent this from happing but they failed due to both the power and shear numbers of the primordial army. We find ourselves at a rather new castle in what was Blackthorn City. Inside on a throne was an older looking Clair who was dubbed by many as the Mother of Dragons. Sitting next to her was a rather handsome Ash Ketchum known to those who both feared and served the kingdom as the Dragon Emperor. "We now have Kanto under our control Ash" Clair explained to her husband. "Yes and we have finally been able to enact our barrier plan to protect our kingdom and those worthy to be within it's walls" he replied. "It's taken three years but the Dragon Clan has been restored to it's former glory" she let out a tired sigh. "Finally my queen, we will be safe enough to raise our heir in peace in harmony" Ash began to rub the stomach of Clair, who was now revealed to be several months pregnant with the couple's first child. The duo shared an emotional kiss knowing that all of their hard work had paid off and their family would be safe for all eternity.

 **Wow I can't believe I did it. This premise was partly based off of Clair's backstory from my other story A Chosen One's Ascension. Next Chapter will be special so look forward to it. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	9. Cerulean Sisters

**I'm back with another chapter. First off I am not very good at writing multiple partners so that might be a downer to some of you. However, I made it work for this chapter. Alright let's get to it.**

 **AU: Ash and Misty are both 16**

 **Over the course of his journey through Kanto, Misty revealed that the only thing she had over her sisters was the fact that they could never stay with a boy. This was made very clear to both Ash and Brock.**

Ash groaned as he woke up in complete darkness and found out he couldn't move. He tried to think back on what he was doing prior to this. He was preparing to leave for the Hoenn region when he got a call from Misty asking to stop by so she could give him something. Ash had wondered what she could possibly have to give him since she was just with him three days ago. He had met Misty at the pokemon center and where she bought both Pikachu and him a meal since she made them go out of their way to visit her. When he inferred about what she was giving him, Misty responded with "it is at the gym and doesn't like to be kept waiting". From this information Ash assumed it was some sort of pokemon that Misty was going to give him. The three of them hurried down to the gym where Ash and Pikachu ran through the door. However as soon as they entered the building they began to feel light headed and immediately blacked out. The last thing he remembered was Misty smiling at him a bit too sweetly. " _So I blacked and must be sleeping somewhere._ " he mused, as the scene shifted back to current time. Just after that thought the lights turned on to reveal several startling things to the trainer. He was currently in the center of a bedroom floating ever so slightly above a king-sized bed. His hands were shackled and he was hung from a hook implanted in the ceiling. An IV tube was going into each of his arms and hooked into the ceiling. His legs were also spread apart and bound together by more shackles. "What the hell is going on?" he said aloud. He couldn't feel his body at all and was also naked as the day he was born.

It was at this moment the door opened and a fully clothed Misty stepped into the room. "This is what I wanted to give you Ash." she laughed. "What the hell is your problem, I'm going to miss my boat to Hoenn." he yelled at the gym leader. "Missing the boat will be the least of your worries. After all you will be here for a long time." added Misty. "Your insane both my pokemon and my mom will look for me" Ash tried. "You were unconscious for two days. We planted explosives on the Hoenn boat so it sunk at sea and we explained to your pokemon that they were recovered at sea but you perished." she explained. "But Pikachu…" he was interrupted "Is currently being charmed by Togepi". "Your sisters?" he hoped. "Who's idea do you think this was" a familiar voice said from the door. Daisy, Lily, and Violet walked into the room looking rather cheeky. "You see Ash the sensational sisters have been looking for a perfect boyfriend for a long time." Daisy began. "And if a boy is good enough for one of us, then they are good enough for all of us." added Lily. "We swore we would never let the boyfriend go and do anything to keep him here." continued Violet. "And you Ash are the chosen man." Misty finished. "You're all insane" He shouted, "I'll starve myself before I would be used for your sick game". "What do you think the IV's are for" Dasiy giggled. "Your right arm will keep you hydrated, while your left will feed you" Violet added. "You'll never get away with this." A defiant Ash let out, his voice laced with venom. Misty approached him and pulled out a ballgag painted like a pokeball. "Oh I think that you will find that we will dear." she said forcing the gag into his mouth and fastening it to his head. Ash looked on in horror as the girls wheeled in what appeared to be an ink machine with four tattoo guns. He panicked and tried to shake off the hook but was tazered by Lily. "None of that dear, we can't have you hurting yourself." Violet teased, as the four sisters each grabbed a gun and approached his body. Ash screamed into his gag as metal met skin and the girls began to tattoo his chest.

"Since we are all sharing you, we have to make sure we each own a small piece of your body" Daisy laughed as their artwork began to take shape. It took the girls three hours but there handy-work looked beautiful when it was finally finished. "We hope you like it." Misty said rhetorically, holding up a full-body mirror. Ash's entire abdomen, stomach, and arms were a deep blue color. There were four pokemon along with a different flower next to each. There was Dewgong on his left pectoral with a Lily, a Starmie on his belly with a Violet, a Seaking on his right pectoral with a Daisy, and a Gyarados wrapped around his left arm with a waterflower. These represented the main water type pokemon the Cerulean Sisters owned. Finally on Ash's pubis was another copy of each of the flowers with a small blank spot of unmarked skin. Now hold still dear this won't hurt a bit" taunted Lily, pulling what appeared to be a Cascade badge. Daisy brought over a small blowtorch and heated the back of the badge to a molten temperature. "And now you are officially ours" they said together before pressing the molten badge against Ash's unmarked skin. The young man screamed as the badge melted into his pubis, perfectly filling in the spot between the flowers. "There we go Ash all set to become a man" teased Violet as the four girls stood back to admire their work. "We will grab some dinner but Misty will be back to have the first crack at you." Daisy revealed. "Wait really?" the youngest asked enthusiastically. "Of course sister, its only fair. After all, you are the one who met him" Lily explained. The four of them left their prisoner alone while they went to eat some delicious food. Ash hung in the air and began to feel the need to use the bathroom. " _I can't just poop on the bed. The girls might punish me_ " he thought. Ash the dump became nearer the hook began to move towards another door in the room. As the bound boy approached it the door opened to reveal a giant spiraling toilet. Ash grunted as he shit into the toilet and was worried about infections, when he felt something soft enter his rectum. It turns out the girls had installed a mechanical arm to wipe his buttocks clean after every trip. After a minute of this action Ash was moved back into the bedroom and hung in silence for 20 minutes before the other door opened. Misty stepped into the room clad in nothing but orange panties. "Ash are you ready for some fun" she jeered the trainer climbing onto the bed and beginning to remove her clothes. Ash felt an erection growing as Misty wrapped her panties around his cock, straining it immensely. "Misty how could you do this to me. I thought we were friends." he cried through the gag in pain, as the youngest sister tightened her panties around his meat.

"We were friends but my sisters and I decided that you were just too perfect to let go" She responded before spitting on her hands and lathering his cock with her saliva. Ash let out an involuntary moan as the warm fluid rubbed the sensitive cloth attached to his member. "It's finally time for me to get a taste of that package" Misty exclaimed, facing him directly and wrapping her arms around his torso. "Now we will become one" she whispered before thrusting herself onto his dick. Misty let out a low whimper as she tore her hymen but continued to force Ash deeper inside her despite his protesting grunts. She dug her nails into her prisoner's back and began to thrust back and forth. Misty felt intense pleasure as Ash's meat dragged through her soft cavern faster and faster. The youngest sister came multiple times as her folds clamped down hard trying to milk Ash of his semen. The prisoner grunted as he released his essence into the waiting girl, filling her up to the brim despite his desire not to. Misty caught her breath and removed herself from Ash. "Thanks for a wonderful time" she said, patting her prisoner on the cheek. Misty then left the room, leaving the Pallet Town native alone again. Ash did not get a reprieve as a naked Daisy entered his confinement. "I hope you will give me the same pleasure you gave Misty." she laughed tying a piece of rope around his stomach. Daisy then turned around to show him her ass. Ash's eyes widened as Daisy was backing herself into his groin. "Hold on just a second" she whispered as his cock glanced off her folds. "Ah there we go." she lout out as Ash's dick entered her pussy. "Now let us begin." Daisy laughed and pulled the rope hard forcing Ash forward and sheathing him deeper inside of her. Ash screamed as Daisy began to slide out but pulled on the rope to force him back into her cunt. Daisy continued this for over 15 minutes before it became too much and she came over his dick as her sister had. Ash tried to fight off the primal urge to cum but the panties constricted around his balls harder than before. With another scream he unloaded his fluid into the eldest sister with a loud and painful grunt. Daisy fell forward and allowed their prisoner's dick to unsheathe itself from her core. "That was amazing" she cooed, a little woozy from the experience. Ash could not voice his anger and sadness due to the gag and was left alone once more as the eldest sister left the room. It was at this moment he broke down and started sobbing. Tears flowed down his cheeks and fell to the bed below him.

Five minutes later the door opened and a naked Lily walked into the room wheeling a small cooler. "How are you doing Ash?" she asked rhetorically, dumping the cooler over to reveal its contents. Sprawled out on the floor were blocks of ice a foot long and half an inch wide. "We have to make sure you get used to the cold." Lily teased, picking up one of the blocks and moving behind Ash. Without warning she shoved the frozen water right into his ass causing him to shriek in pain. Lily repeated this action several times and 5 minutes later all four blocks were now snug in Ash's rectum. The Pallet Town native let more tears flow as the ice painfully stretched him. Lily stood on the bed and looked directly into Ash's eyes preparing for what was to come next. "How thoughtful of you to provide me with a drink." she laughed, licking the tears off his face. Lily positioned herself in front of their prisoner and guided his member into her awaiting maidenhood. Using the rope around Ash's body, she forced the teen to thrust himself into her at a steady pace. This was made even more painful for him as the ice slowly melted and marked his anus. It was at this moment Ash was beginning to wonder why he was still hard despite the torture he had experienced under the sisters' watch. He would not get an answer from Lily, as his body would not listen to his mind. 12 minutes later he came once more as the panties dug into his testicles again forcing him to shoot a large load. "That was fun. Let's do it again sometime" she laughed before popping Ash out of her. She took a quick moment to marvel at the tattoos on his body before leaving the bound teen alone once more. It was several minutes before Ash heard cranking of gears in the ceiling. The shackles attached to his hands pulled him towards the wall and forced him flat on his back to the head of the comfy bed. He heard the door open and bent his head up to see a naked Violet.

The final sister approached the bed and began to taunt him. "Do you want to know why your cock is still hard" she teased, cradling his balls in her hand. Ash let out a painful grunt as his testicles constricted. "Its because the panties cut off circulation and force you to remain hard for all of us" she laughed, pulling and releasing said clothing causing a hard smack against their prisoner's body. Ash let out a muffled scream as the panties caught him hard in the testicles. "Now then let's get started" Violet laughed, straddling Ash before lowering herself onto his hardened member. The bluenette moaned as she felt his cock submerge deep within her cavern causing her walls to stretch in order to accept his girth. Violet began to ride up and down on his dick much to her prisoner's displeasure. After several minutes, her first orgasm washed over and she resumed her ministrations on his body. Tears flowed from Ash's eyes as his dick strained from the pressure it had endured under a now fourth person trying to milk him for all he had. Violet bounced violently as she forced herself to take in every inch of her prisoner's sword, hoping to finally have a child of her own. She had to go through five orgasms but finally she felt his dick constrict. Ash once again failed to hold his hose and he burst his essence into the awaiting bluenette. Violet collapsed against his chest but eventually dragged herself off him. "That was rather enjoyable wasn't it" she laughed. Ash had no response but was forcibly pulled upright by the chains back to the position he was in previously. With a quick movement of her hand Violet removed the panties from Ash. The teen felt his stretched testicles return to normal and his swollen penis retreat to it's normal length. "I wouldn't get too relaxed dear." said Violet taking something out of the nightstand drawer. Ash's eyes widened as his captor held and open padlock with a very sharp point at the end. He tried to move away as she approached with a sadistic look on her face. "We have to make sure you don't waste any semen" she laughed gripping his testicles with her hand. Ash then screamed as Violet shoved the pointed end of the padlock straight through his scrotum. Violet locked it in place and laughed as she left the teen alone in the room for the final time.

 **Five Years Later**

Misty was currently holding her 3 month old son Ren and watching the other children of Cerulean Gym play around in the kiddie pool. Each of the sisters had gotten pregnant three times over the past five years leading to a total of 12 children at the gym. There were six boys; the aforementioned Ren, Kunal, Saffron, Basil, Sage, and Sorrel. The six girls were named Olive, Zinnia, Camellia, Rose, Azalea, and Blossom. Ash had remained locked as their prisoner in case they ever needed to have more children. During these last five years the girls finished the ocean tattoo pattern over the rest of his body. They added a new water pokemon to his skin for each of their children and the flower their names' represent. He had an aster flower and a Kingrda wrapped around his left arm to represent Zinnia (Lily's oldest). A lotus and Politoad were on the left side of his abdomen to represent Ren (Misty's youngest) A camellia flower and Vaporeon were on the left side of his abdomen to represent, well Camellia (Daisy's oldest). The twins Saffron and Olive (Violet's oldests) were represented by a Huntail and Gorebyss wrapped around his cock, while the flowers were on his testicles. On the back of his left shoulder was a Lanturn with a herb to represent Sage (Daisy's middle child). He had a tramp-stamp of a Kingler with a rose to represent, well Rose (Lily's middle child). A giant Suicune was cascading down his left leg with a lotus to represent Kunal (Misty's Oldest). On his right leg was an Octillary with a blossom to represent, well Blossom (Misty's middle child). The back of his right shoulder contained a Golduck holding a white herb to represent Basil (Violet's youngest child). On his left ass cheek was a Feraligatr with a pink flower representing Azalea (Daisy's youngest child). Finally on his right ass cheek was a Blastoise with a red flower representing Sorrel (Lily's youngest Child). Ash now looked like an aquarium and there was nothing to stop the sisters from adding more in the future. " _Its good to be a gym leader_ " Misty said to herself, as she looked out into the pool, knowing full well that their family's future was looking fun and exciting as long as they had Ash with had recently been able to use Misty's newly evolved Golduck to brainwash the young man into following their every this action accomplished they began to allow Ash to participate in their performances at the gym. To make sure he wasn't recognized by anyone they ended up giving him a haircut and dyeing it a deep shade of green. With this in place no one would ever suspect the Cerulean Gym is harboring a dark secret.

 **So how was that. I didn't know how to incorporate all of the Cerulean Sisters without making Ash a prisoner as the AU would be to unbelievable. The next update for this story will definitely be after I update a Captured Dragon (haven't updated that in awhile). As always, follow, fave, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	10. Roxanne

**What's up, I am back with other chapter for this story. I noticed that many people were a bit turned off about the last chapter. For that I am sorry. This chapter should be more in line with my previous ones so hopefully everything will be back to normal. Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

 **Au: Ash is 16, Roxanne is 18**

Ash was currently helping Roxanne with her beginner's class at the Pokemon Trainer's School. It was the day before his gym battle with the rock type trainer and he wanted to get to know her better before that. They were currently sitting inside while the children were out at recess. "So Roxanne, how did you end up becoming a teacher?" Ash asked the Rustboro native. "I've always believed that young kids are important to the future of our world." She began, "If we educate them well enough they will do great things in the future". Ash laughed softly as Roxanne took some books off the shelf and walked over to him. "What's so funny?" she asked, a bit annoyed that he would laugh at her dream. "It's just that is something I have found to be true over the course of my travels." he responded, thinking about all the young kids he met and how eager they were to learn about pokemon. " _He doesn't think its weird_ " Roxanne said to herself "Here start laying a book on each desk." she ordered, handing him a stack of textbooks. "Sure thing" he responded, starting to lay them down on the desks. It was at this moment they heard a loud explosion coming from outside. "What was that" asked Roxanne, looking out the window only to see smoke covering it. "I don't know, but we better make sure the kids are ok." said Ash. Roxanne nodded and the two of them dashed down a flight of stairs and out into the smoke. "Tailow gust" Ash ordered releasing the hoenn flying type from it's pokeball. The small bird immediately released the attack and cleared the playground of any particulates in the air. Roxanne gasped as she saw two strangers and a Meowth holding several of the school's pokemon hostage, along with Ash's Pikachu.

"Get back here you three." shouted Ash, as he ordered Tailow to go after the balloon. "Nosepass use gravity" yelled Roxanne (I know it can't learn gravity naturally but I need it for the story), releasing the compass pokemon. The rock type used the move to launch the gym leader at the balloon, shocking everyone in the vicinity. "How dare you steal pokemon from this school" she growled, landing in the basket of the hot air balloon. With a quick flick of her wrist, she sent out Geodude who broke the captured pokemon out of their containment. "No the boss's pokemon." Squealed Jessie, who back handed Roxanne out of the basket. The gym leader began plummeting towards the ground at a fast rate but was caught right before contact by a sliding Ash. "Are you ok?" he asked the gym leader, whose face was inches away from his own. "Yes I am" she stuttered in response, " _he's so handsome_ " she said to herself as Ash placed her on the ground. "Alright, Pikachu thunderbolt" he yelled, "Nosepass Zap Cannon" Roxanne added. The two pokemon nodded before firing the electric attacks straight into the hot air balloon causing it to burst and send Team Rocket flying away. "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again" the trio yelled in synchronization, disappearing into the sky with a twinkle. "Wow that was amazing Ms. Roxanne." one of the students exclaimed, "You were awesome too Ash" another cheered. It was at this moment that May and Brock came barreling around the corner having just finished lunch. "Did we miss anything?" the Petalburg native asked. "Just the standard Team Rocket attack" her brother responded at his position with the other students. "Yes well I think that is enough recess for today. Everyone back inside, its time to learn some more" Roxanne shooed the children back inside. Their lesson continued as normal and the school day ended with Roxanne, Ash, and Co bidding the students farewell. The gang was bout to leave but Roxanne called them back and invited them to dinner for seven o'clock. "Thank you for the invitation" said Ash, "Where is the restaurant"? Roxanne scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it to him "It's a nice place so try and wear nicer clothes ok" she laughed, patting him on the shoulder and taking an apple from her desk before heading out the door. May was ecstatic that they wouldn't have to pay for a meal in the city and began jumping up and down with excitement.

"I've got to get clothes" she laughed, as they walked back to the pokemon center. "Luckily the center will rent out fancy clothes for contests so we can use some for the restaurant" Brock added. Ash was in deep thought, Roxanne had invited them out to dinner free of charge and no questions asked. He was trying to figure out her possible motive was when they arrived at the center. Going their separate ways, the four travelers showered and rented clothes for the evening. Ash had chosen a deep purple jacket with matching pants and a yellow belt. The four of them met up and unfortunately had to leave Pikachu behind at the pokemon center due to the restaurant's rules. They followed the address given to them by Roxanne to an ocean front restaurant near the lighthouse. "Ash, Brock, May over here" they heard Roxanne call from the far side of the building. They walked over and Ash's jaw nearly dropped. Roxanne was wearing a loose red dress that fell down to her ankles and showed off a bit of her cleavage where a gold chain was. " _She looks really hot_ " Ash thought as they approached the waving gym leader. "This place seems expensive Roxanne, how did you get a reservation here?" he asked as they entered the restaurant. "Being the gym leader of a town does have some perks but teaching the children of Rustboro has more benefits." she started as they approached the podium. "Ah Ms. Roxanne, your reservation for five is this way." The waiter said, grabbing a few menus and leading them to their table. "I will give you some time to peruse the menu before you order" he said, leaving the five of them to sit and discuss their lives. Roxanne revealed that the Trainer School's influence has brought success to many of the families in the city and so the school's workers usually get things such as discounted rates at stores and high class dinning priorities. While this was going on Ash could not get the fact at how beautiful Roxanne was out of his head but was shaken from his thoughts when the waiter arrived. "Your order sir?" waiter asked. "Oh uh, can I get the Caesar salad and Pasta combo." Ash answered quickly as it was the first thing he saw on the menu. "An excellent choice, Ms. Roxanne usually gets this as well." the waiter revealed, as he began to ask the others for their orders. After he left, Roxanne began to speak with Ash. "So Ash does Pallet Town have a trainer's school?" she asked. "We don't have a trainer's school but Professor Oak runs a camp for would be trainers during the summer months." he revealed. "I learned an awful lot there and you are teaching your students the same things I learned when I was young". Roxanne paused for a minute to marvel at how Ash had loved his time in school "Well seeing your success as a trainer has given me high hopes for my students". Ash slightly blushed at this as the others joined in on the conversation. The food eventually arrived much to Ash's dismay, as he wanted to continue learning more about Roxanne. It turns out she indeed liked the salad pasta combo and had ordered it for her dinner. He dug into his own meal and found it to be absolutely delicious and considered it to be one of the best dinners he's ever had. His friends thought likewise and they thanked Roxanne, as she paid for the meal and turned in for the night as Ash was preparing for his gym fight the next day.

Ash woke up the next day and worked out the last few kinks in Pikachu's iron tail before the group of four headed to the gym at 4:30 pm for Ash's showdown. However during the actual match he could hardly concentrate at all, as he was too busy star-struck at Roxanne's beauty. Fortunately, he was able to snap out of it and barely clutch out the victory in dynamic fashion. "Well done Ash" Roxanne congratulated the trainer, handing him his badge. "You almost had me there. Thanks for the great battle" he answered back, taking the symbol of his victory. "Say Ash do you want to help me with classes tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. "I don't know. I mean May's contest is in two days and I was going to help her prepare." he debated. "Go on Ash, I'll be alright." assured May from the stands. "Alright count me in." Ash smiled, shaking the gym leader's hand. As he walked back to his friends Roxanne turned around and headed back to her house " _Tomorrows my chance to tell him my feelings_." she said to herself. The gym leader began to start planning for the next day in order to impress the Pallet Town Native. Ash woke up the next day and was eating breakfast with his friends when they struck up a small conversation. "So where are you going to be training today?" he asked May who was currently digging into some cereal. "I was hoping to stay around here to train and hopefully pick up some pointers from the other coordinators." she revealed. Ash could understand where May was coming from with this decision. Pikachu also was interested in watching May train so Ash decided to leave him with her. It was May's first contest after all and she would need all the help she could get to be presentable. He then split from his friends and headed to the trainer school to meet with Roxanne. When he saw her he was once again speechless at her looks. She had forgone her normal pink stockings and wore high heals with her skirt. Her bare legs looked stunning in the sunlight and Ash was wondering why she kept hiding them with stockings in the first place. "Ash have you had breakfast yet" she asked, holding an apple out to him. "Yeah I was able to pick some up at the pokemon center before I came. Besides I don't really like apples that much" he assured the teacher, who looked aghast at his reveal. "Do you always bring an apple with you to the school" questioned Ash. "Yeah I eat it after classes are finished as a quick snack before I have to go to the gym" she laughed as they walked up the stairs to her classroom. Ash was rummaging through the closet when he pulled out what appeared to be a wooden paddle. "What's this?" he asked Roxanne. "That was used as discipline for students a long time ago" revealed the gym leader, taking it from Ash and setting it besides her desk "Although I keep it out for intimidation once in a while". The day went by the same as the previous time Ash was in the school. However something was off about the way Roxanne was acting. During the course of the day she kept angling her ass towards him a random times. It was almost as if she was teasing him but Ash couldn't figure out why.

Eventually the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the children filed out of the room. Ash began to get up to leave but was called back by the gym leader. "Just wait one moment Ash" she called, walking over to him. Well she more like backed over towards him, once again showing her large and sexy buttocks. "Roxanne, you have been acting rather strange today. Are you feeling ok?" he asked the woman, while trying to stave off an erection that was slowly forming. "I'm just fine Ash but you look a little red. Are you sick?" she prodded, placing her hand on the blushing teen's forehead. It was at this moment Ash smelled something akin to apple coming from Roxanne's face. " No I'm feeling alright, but what's that apple smell?" he asked. "My lipstick, would you like a taste?" she revealed. "Wha, what?" stuttered Ash before he was enveloped in a kiss by the teacher. Ash was taken back by this as Roxanne released the kiss a stared into his eyes. "So how did it taste?" she asked the stunned trainer, "Why would you do this to me?" he quivered. "Because your passion for learning has gotten me to love…" She was interrupted as Ash grabbed her face and pulled her in to a searing kiss. The couple stayed this for several minutes only to break apart when they felt the need to breathe. "Wow" Roxanne breathed out, breathing heavy breathes to get air. "I feel the same way about you" Ash whispered before the couple resumed making out. The pair of the fell against the door, shutting it closed. Ash also sneaked a hand around and locked it to make sure prying eyes wouldn't disturb them. They duo made their way over to Roxanne's desk where Ash pushed her against it and continued to make out with her. What he failed to notice was the large wet spot forming on the front of Roxanne's skirt. Eventually the two of them broke the kiss and started panting. "I think I'm in love with you Roxanne" Ash whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. "And I as well Ash, but you need to prove it to me." She responded. "What more could I possibly do to show my love for you" came the reply. "Simple, I need you to eat this apple." answered Roxanne holding the red fruit that was on her desk. "I can do that for you my love." Ash laughed, reaching his hand out to grab it only to have his hand smacked away by the gym leader.

"Na ah, no hands. And you have to get it from here." Roxanne order, lifting up the front of her skirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. Ash's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as the Rustboro native slowly inserted the apple into her glistening pussy. It took a minute before half the fruit was fit snugly into her snatch awaiting removal from Roxanne's lover. "Go ahead Ash, eat the apple." she teased, rubbing her crotch over the slowly forming tent in Ash's pants. "If that is what you wish my teacher." he responded, getting down on his knees and putting his mouth to the apple. He found it unable to budge as he sunk his teeth into the fruit. "You'll have to try harder than that" Roxanne teased. Ash thought of a new strategy and started to nibble at the ends of the apple where it touched the teacher's silky flesh. "Ugh that's good, just like that my student" she whispered in pleasure and began to involuntarily thrust her pelvis forward into Ash's face. Roxanne began to cum as the stem of the apple would flick her clitoris with every thrust. The fruit absorbed some of the fluid causing Ash to taste it on his tongue as he was finally able to bite into the apple. " _This tastes so much better now than it did before._ " Ash thought, as he continued to struggle against her inner muscles contracting around the fruit. He placed his hands on Roxanne's thighs and pushed outward, hoping to have the help of some extra force. With this action the apple popped free from it's prison and was caught by the trainer. "That was tremendous Mr. Ketchum" spoke a quivering Roxanne, "Now why don't you finish eating it while I get to work on removing your pants". The Rustoboro native bent down on the floor and began to remove Ash's jeans, which were holding his now hard cock. Ash took a few more bites of the cum-covered apple as Roxanne removed his jeans and boxers to reveal his thick member. " _Dear Arceus its so big_." she thought, standing up to look him in the eyes and perhaps enjoying her role a bit too much. "Now I want you to lay down on the floor and…" she was cut off as Ash spun her around and slammed her chest-first over the desk, pinning her hands behind her back. "Now the student has become the teacher." he growled huskily into her ear and pinched her clitoris. Roxanne let out a loud moan of pleasure, which was quickly stifled by Ash, who shoved the half eaten apple into her mouth.

"We can't have any of the other teachers hearing us now can we" he laughed, continuing to rub her sensitive nub. Roxanne let out a stifled squeal, squirting more of her sexual fluids onto the floor. "You've been a bad girl Roxanne. Walking around without any panties on." He teased the gym leader, rubbing circles around the outside of her pussy with his dick. Roxanne whimpered softly as pleasure shot through her body, turning the proud teacher into a quivering mess. "As your teacher, I will have to punish you" growled Ash, reaching over the woman and grabbing hold of the wooden paddle. The Rustoro native's eyes widened a felt a sharp sting as her exposed ass was struck with the paddle. She let out a scream, which was muffled by the apple as pain wracked through her body. It was at this moment that Ash drove forward with his cock and into her pussy bust right through her hymen. A small amount of blood dripped onto the floor as Ash sheathed himself into her snatch causing Roxanne to once again let out a soft moan. Ash began to slowly thrust in and out of her to set a pace. Sounds of wood meeting flesh could be heard in the room as every thrust came with a strike from the wooden paddle. He made sure to alternate which ass cheek he was striking so that it would only add to the experience and not injure the gym leader. After several minutes Roxanne got used to the pain and began to enjoy the feeling of being dominated by the male trainer. Ash sensed this and began to increase the pace of his thrusts and strikes causing the teacher below him to experience more orgasms as he drove deeper and deeper into her body causing her sensitive walls to clamp harder on his penis. "That's right, you're a bad girl who needs to be punished" he laughed and continued to strike Roxanne's crimson red cheeks. It seem liked an eternity before Ash felt a pressure build up in his core, signaling that is was time to release. "Alright my disobedient student here comes your final punishment." he roared. With one final thrust he drove deep into her cavern, touching the back of her cervix. Letting out a loud grunt he unloaded his life-giving liquid deep into her womb. He continued to cum as he pulled out, spraying the white liquid all over Roxanne's crimson ass. The two of them collapsed onto the floor as the apple fell from the gym leader's mouth. Roxanne let out soft mews as Ash began to kiss her abused ass. "That was wonderful." She whispered, "I never thought I would like being dominated like that". Ash let out a small chuckle "It goes to show you that even though we teach others, we are still students". Roxanne smiled and turned over to place a kiss on her lover's lips "Let's get cleaned up in the school showers before anyone notices". "Alright fine with me, my friends might start worrying if I don't get back there soon" Ash responded, pulling her off the ground and putting on his clothes.

 **Eight Years Later**

It had been a rather easy eight years for Ash Ketchum. After his punishment of Roxanne he continued on his Hoenn journey with his friends, eventually finishing in the top 8 of the Hoenn League. After parting ways with his friends he returned to Rustboro City to find a moderately pregnant Roxanne waiting for him. The two reunited and she revealed that the child she was carrying was his. Ash could not have been more overjoyed at this revelation and the two of them shortly married with Ash taking a job at the trainer school. Two months later Roxanne gave birth to twins, shocking the couple. A boy with his mother's hair named Rusty after the city in which they lived and a girl with her father's hair named Delia after Ash's mother. Over the past eight years the teaching duo turned the Rustboro Trainer School into the highest rated educational facility in the pokemon world. They ran classes ranging from begging trainers to graduate professors and did so together. This success brought them great riches and happiness to their family of four. Speaking of which, it was time to get the little ones ready for school. Rusty whined at his mother, asking why they had to go to class. She responded with a paraphrasing of her husband's words "Because dear even if your parents teach the class, we are all still students".

 **How was this one? I tried to bring back what I was doing before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always follow, favorite, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	11. Flannery

**What's up fellow pokemon fans, I'm back with another chapter. This time Ash's romantic escapades takes us to Lavaridge Town where he encounters Flannery. Let's see how things play out from here.**

 **Au: Ash is 17, Flannery is 18**

* * *

Ash and his friends were currently relaxing in the Lavaridge hot springs. They had recently arrived to the resort town and helped the new gym leader Flannery get accustomed to the workings her new job entailed. As payment for their services she offered to show them around the town and hot springs. Ash was also in the process of planning for his battle with Flannery tomorrow. His thoughts were then interrupted by Brock, who called out to him.

"What is it Brock?" He asked, a bit upset that his thoughts were interrupted by the Pewter City native.

"Are you ok? You spaced out there for a bit" spoke his concerned friend.

"I'm fine, just going over my strategies for the gym battle tomorrow." Ash answered, assuring his friend.

"Glad you're fine but Max and I were wondering if you wanted to head to the bakery and try those famous Lava Cookies." asked Brock.

"Sure, I'm down" the trainer responded and climbed out of the pool to get changed.

The trio of boys met up with May and Flannery before heading off towards the bakery to try the cookies. Along the way Flannery opened up to the group about her life before becoming the gym leader. She mentioned that her parents had perished in a tragic car accident when she was young leaving only her grandfather to watch over her. This was a shock to the four travelers as they began to give their condolences to the girl. Flannery led them inside the bakery much to their delight.

"Wow look at all the cakes." an excited May practically screamed out. The rookie coordinator was practically salivating at the sight of the sweets inside the store. The walls were lined with all sorts of cakes and cookies while the main counter had an ice cream parlor for those wishing to partake in a cooler snack.

"Calm down May, you don't want to get sick" scolded Max, who was taking a look at the cookies.

"Flannery are these guests of yours" asked the cashier.

"Yeah, Ash here will be a challenger at the gym tomorrow so I'm showing him and his friends all around town." the redhead explained rubbing the back of her head.

"Allow me to welcome you all to the Sweet Shop. Just let me know when you decide what to order." spoke the cashier waiting for an answer.

May being the food obsessed person that she is, ordered a small slice of almost every cake in the store to sample. Meanwhile, Max and Brock had simply settled for some Lava Cookies. Ash was having a hard time trying to decide on what to order when the cashier interrupted his thoughts.

"You know, you can always try our popular charcoal lava cake" she suggested, pulling it out from a hidden shelf.

"Is that the one I made?" asked Flannery looking towards the chocolate cake.

"It is indeed." the cashier responded, placing it down on the counter.

"Alright give me a slice of that and some lava cookies." decided Ash, forking over some money for the food.

The five of them exited the bakery and headed towards a picnic bench where they could try their newly purchased food. They all dug into the sweets with Ash taking his time to remove the piece of cake from its box. By the time this had happened May had already began stuffing herself and Brock and Max ate several cookies.

With a deep breath he took a bite of the lava cake. Immediately his eyes lit up in surprise, " _This is one of the best desserts I've ever eaten._ " thought Ash, turning to look at Flannery. "Flannery you really made this?" he asked.

"Of course. It is a family recipe that goes back about 70 years." the gym leader answered.

"It's amazing." Ash let out, taking another bite.

"Well thank you Ash, I'm glad you liked it" she responded licking her lips.

While the other trainers thought this was towards the food in which they were all eating, it was in fact directed towards Ash. The young trainer really made an impression on Flannery to the point where she developed a small crush on him due to his actions of helping her with the gym. On top of that she also thought that he was pretty cute and sexy. While this was happening Pikachu took several bites from Ash's cake and agreed with his partner's choice in food. "I'm glad you like it too buddy." laughed Ash, as he finished the rest of it. Afterwards the group split up with the four travelers heading to the Pokemon center to shower and sleep, while Flannery headed back to her house.

 **Flannery's House**

"So how was your afternoon sweetie." Flannery's grandfather asked her as she entered the house.

"It was fine grandpa" she replied, placing her bag on the kitchen table.

"You know I'm not getting any younger Flannery, it might be time to find yourself a man and give me some grandchildren to spoil." he teased.

"Grandpa stop, when the right boy comes around I will." she blushed, a bit miffed at what her grandfather was suggesting.

"What about that Ash Ketchum? He would certainly be a nice catch…" he was interrupted as Flannery began to yell.

"Enough grandpa, this isn't something we should be talking about". With that the two of them ate in silence before they headed off to bed. However Flannery lay awake for a while pondering what her grandfather had asked of her. " _He's kind of right though_ " she thought " _Ash is definitely a fine catch. Maybe I should wear something a bit different tomorrow and observe his reactions_ " she planned, before relaxing and enjoying the embrace of the night.

 **With Ash and Co**

Ash was laying in his bed in deep thought about Flannery. He liked the girl's attitude and spunk. Plus, she also was a great cook as shown by her ability with the lava cake. She was also very easy on the eyes, with her crimson hair and a beautiful laugh that made his heart skip a beat. Ash hoped this wasn't some sort of small crush like what he had on Misty, but something more. " _Maybe I'll ask her out after the Hoenn league to give myself some more time to sort these feelings_ " he said to himself before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Ash had gotten up bright and early to prepare for his battle with Flannery. He and Pikachu went on a small jog to clear his head of any distracting thoughts before making their way to the gym. "Are you ready for this Ash?" Brock asked his friend.

"Of course, I was planning all night." came the response, as the group opened the doors and entered the building.

They saw Flannery standing in the middle of the gym battlefield and Ash's jaw dropped. The redhead was wearing the same shirt she had on yesterday but this one was more of a jacket. The ends were tied in a not near her breasts exposing them slightly (Her ORAS Artwork), and boy those breast were big. If Ash was anything like Brock he would have been a blushing ear to ear with a shit-eating grin like his friend. However he was not like the former gym leader and instead only had a small blush as he approached the Lavaridge native.

"Are you ready to get the battle started" she asked coming closer to him. Ash could smell a spicy fragrance coming from her, which caused him to stutter slightly.

"Su-Sure let's get going" he answered, walking over to his side of the battlefield.

The rules for the battle were explained and Flannery's grandfather was going to referee (The battle happens as it does in the anime). The battle ended with Ash barely victorious in his strategy. "That was a great battle Flannery." said Ash, walking back to the gym leader and once again getting a whiff of her fragrance.

"Yes it indeed was Ash." I'm glad you enjoyed it." she breathed out, handing over her gym's badge to the deserving trainer. Ash thanked the gym leader and walked towards the door at a quickened pace trying to get as far away from Flannery as possible. His friends followed him out the door. Flannery was rather disappointed in that she didn't get a bigger response from Ash. She turned around and headed towards her office with a depressed look on her face.

As she left her grandfather saw this and began thinking " _I know just the thing to make her feel better._ " he said to himself. The elderly man then began to take off after his granddaughter.

 **Later With Ash**

Ash was still stressed out from his battle with Flannery and her supposed advances. So he decided to leave his friends at the pokemon center in order to get some fresh air with his partner. As the duo continued their activity they ran into Flannery's grandfather near the mart. "Say Ash are you feeling ok? You don't look so good." asked the man.

"I just need some fresh air and to relax a bit." the trainer replied.

"I know a great place for something like that." began Flannery's grandfather. "There is a hidden hot spring with healthy salts on the side of Mt. Chimney." he revealed.

"That would be fantastic, but how do I get there" Ash asked the elderly man. Flannery's grandfather pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the directions down in order to explain. "Also pokemon go there during the day so make sure to go at night." he explained.

"Alright, thank you so much." Ash called out as the two of them parted and he Pikachu returned to his friends. What Ash didn't know was that the former gym leader had an ear to ear grin as he walked away.

 **Later That Night**

Ash lay awake in bed still reeling from what Flannery had done earlier. So he decided to go to the salt spring to clear his mind and hopefully have a once in a lifetime experience. Leaving Pikachu asleep in bed, he quietly left the room so he didn't disturb anyone else, as it was currently midnight. Changing into his day clothes, he hiked up the mountain following the directions given to him. It took around a half hour to reach the area of the salt spring which he be assured of by the smell in the air. When Ash reached the opening of the path it was revealed that the spring billowed steam and was about 25 feet across.

Ash removed his clothes and set his watch for a three hour timer. As he stepped into the water his body immediately felt relief from the salts. Submerging himself even further, Ash found out that he was unable to see more than five feet due to the steam coming off of the water. Relaxing against the rock Ash began to close his eyes but stopped when he thought he heard a small splash coming from the other side of the spring. Slowly pulling himself up off the seat he started to walk through the steam to where he believed the sound came from. It took several seconds before he collided head-on with another person.

"Agh, who did that, who is here in my private spa" a familiar voice yelled out. Ash looked up through the steam to see a naked Flannery with her large breasts floating on the surface of the water. "Ash what are you doing here?" she asked, turning away from and shielding her torso with the backrest of the spring.

Meanwhile Ash was trying to get out of his head how hot Flannery looked, knowing that it was wrong to look at her. "I was told to come to this spring if I needed a quiet place to relax and heal" the embarrassed trainer responded, looking away from the naked gym leader.

"But who could have told you about this place." she began, "the only other person who knows about it is my/your grandfather" they finished together. Flannery took a deep breath, coming to the conclusion that her grandfather had set the two of them up in this situation. "I can't believe he would do this" Flannery shook her head at the thought. "I'm sorry he tricked you like this Ash" she began.

"Look Flannery I'm just gonna go and not mention what happened here tonight" proclaimed Ash, despite a rising erection forming. He turned around and began to head back towards where his bag was located when his wrist was caught from behind.

"However I do see that you are in to me just as much as I am in to you." she said huskily.

"What are you ah…" Ash was stopped in his tracks as the Lavaridge native took hold of his hardened member.

"Ash I know you were looking at me quite lecherously for a moment, but I think you're pretty hot as well." She explained, spinning him around to allow them to look at each other again.

Ash nearly gasped, Flannery's breasts were huge probably the biggest he had ever seen and his degan began to expand even harder in her hand. "Oh my, getting excited are we?" Flannery teased, leaning in to Ash's face. "What do you say we act on these feelings?" she added.

"Wait Flannery I don't think…" Ash was silenced as Flannery planted a soft kiss upon his lips. The same fragrance from before entered Ash's nostrils, driving his senses through the roof, as he began to return the kiss.

The two of them began to battle for dominance with their tongues as Ash pushed his forward causing the two of them to intertwine. The trainers continued to wrestle until Ash was able to overpower her and thrust both of their tongues into the gym leaders mouth. Once inside he began to trace the inside of her oral surface until the two of them ran out of air. The two of them broke apart with Ash falling against the seat and backrest of the spring. "Wow" came a whisper from his mouth.

"You're damn right Ash." Flannery responded. "We should kick things up a notch" she added, striding over to Ash and grabbing his throbbing cock in her hands. Pulling the massive beast to where it breached the surface of the water, Flannery began to apply some pressure.

"Is this really ok?" he asked, still unsure of this situation.

All thoughts of this were immediately squashed, as she put his phallus between her breasts and pressed them together. Ash let out a loud moan much to Flannery's enjoyment, as she continued this action. "Don't worry its fine." she reassured him, licking the head of his penis as it pass through her breasts.

"Flannery I really think we should reconsider… Oh Fuck." Ash stopped as she took the head of his cock in to her mouth. "On second thought maybe we shouldn't." he groaned out in pleasure as Flannery began to shove his phallus deeper into her mouth.

The gym leader also began to cradle his balls, causing even more pleasure to hit the young trainer. This was once again increased as she began to take in his entire girth down the length of her throat. "Alrighty then, let's see how long you can last without air." Ash smirked, as Flannery gave him a questionable look. With a bit of force Ash placed his right hand on the top of her head and forced her under the surface of the water.

Flannery caught the meaning of his little game and it was decided that she would not be let back until she made him cum. With all of her might, the Lavaridge native began sucking his dick with extra power. Ash leaned against the backrest and began using his hands to pull the young lady forward as he thrusted against this action. Over the course of several minutes Ash began to feel a pressure building deep with his abdomen. At the same time below him Flannery was struggling to remain conscious from not having enough air.

With one last ditch effort the red-head dragged her teeth along her lover's cock as she retreated her mouth to it's tip like a lollipop. Ash couldn't resist and unleashed his white essence into her mouth and down her throat. With a loud splash, the gym leader broke through the surface and began gasping for air as she swallowed the load. Meanwhile, Ash continued to cum as he sprayed a large amount of his semen onto the girl's breasts and face.

"You really are something" Ash let out, supporting the women, who was catching her breath.

"There was so much." she answered, coughing slightly from the steam rising from the spring. "Ash I want you to fuck me." she pleaded to the boy, crawling through the water on her hands and knees.

"If that is what you wish." came the response from the trainer. Ash picked the redhead up (getting a face full of breast which he nibbled) and had her straddle his pelvis. Flannery whined as she felt his dick trace her outer lips, teasing her immensely. "Alright here we go" Ash warned the girl before pushing her down onto his hardened member and busting through her hymen.

Flannery let out a scream as a small amount of blood trickled out and her core stung from the salt in the spring. However this noise was muted as Ash engaged her with a long kiss, which lasted nearly a full minute to dull the pain. Once this was done Ash started to thrust upward into his lover as she began to bonce up and down on his hardened member. They broke their kiss and Ash began to nibble on Flannery's gorgeous breasts, making sure to take extra care of them. "More Ash, more." she moaned out, experiencing an orgasm.

The trainer complied with her demand and bed up both of his actions leaving marks along her breasts and neck. Flannery threw her head back and let out a loud cry as Ash continued to pound away at her core. It took several more minutes before Ash felt a deep pressuring building up in his abdomen. "Flannery I'm going to cum soon." he warned the redhead.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill." she panted back.

A few thrusts later, Ash felt like he was ready to burst. "Here I go." he called, unleashing his fluids inside of the girl's abused pussy.

The gym leader sighed in content as she felt her innards being filled to the brim with her lover's essence. Ash continued to tug away at her perky breasts as excess cum began to escape from her cavern and the two of them collapsed against the backrest of the spring. "That was wonderful." Ash sighed, coddling the young lady into his chest. Flannery could only nod in response as she came down from the high of another orgasm. "Maybe we should head back" he added, starting to carry her out of the spring.

"I know you are leaving tomorrow but when will I see you again." Flannery asked, getting a little bit distraught at the thought of not being able to see Ash ever again.

"I will be back after the Hoenn League" He assured the gym leader, "Otherwise I won't be able to play with these beauties ever again" he added, tugging on her breasts. Flannery laughed at this as Ash let her down and the two of them got dressed.

 **4 Years Later**

After Ash's top 8 finish at the Hoenn League, he returned to Lavaridge. Once there he met back up with Flannery and the two of them began to date, with Ash taking a job at the hot springs. The two of them eventually got married and decided to have a kid together. Ash was currently rocking his 3 month old son Blaze to sleep when his wife walked into the room.

"Ash how is he" she asked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"He's just tired from the spring. he already loves it as much as we do." Ash responded.

"Who knew that a hot spring would bring the two of us together like this." his wife pondered.

"I guess we have your grandfather to thank, no." Ash added. The two of them laughed, knowing full well that the old man had set them up four years ago. However they could not be mad as they fell in love and were now on the verge of a great future together.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I had the idea for this one for a long time and was waiting for the chance to finally use it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded as I will be going on vacation and visiting a few graduate schools. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	12. Winona

**How's it going everyone? I'm back with another chapter. This time Ash heads to Fortree City for his 6th badge but he encounters something much better than a gym battle. Alright let's get to it.**

 **Au: Ash is 17, Winona is 19**

"Human Speech"

" _Human thoughts_ "

* * *

Ash and his friends walked away from the Fortree Gym. The gym leader Winona was not there at this moment and was currently helping with the city's feather carnival. They group of four walked through the streets of the city, taking in the sights and sounds of the different stalls when they heard a loud screech. Looking up in the sky they saw a large silver bird gliding through the air.

"That's a Skarmory." said Max enthusiastically.

"And a pretty big one from the looks of it." added Ash.

"It looks like there is a person riding it" Brock pointed out.

The other three squinted and were able to see a figure on the back of the flying and steel type pokemon. "Wait what are they doing" May asked, as the figures swung their legs over the Skarmory's back and dangled them above the ground.

"Dear Arceus." Ash whispered, as the figure jumped from the flying type.

May screamed out in horror as the figure began falling (earning some weird looks from the natives), only to be silenced as the figure spread their arms to reveal a wingsuit. The figure began gliding back and forth across the sky at a slow pace until it was revealed that this figure was the city's gym leader Winona. "Why would she put herself at such a risk?" Max asked the group, as they approached where the girl was going to land.

"She's an adrenaline junky and loves the rush of flying through the air." a local answered as they all ended up circling the young lady as she landed.

" _Interesting, she must love flying so much because of her pokemon._ " concluded Ash, while the rest of the group and citizens clapped for the landing.

"Thank you, thank you." the girl laughed, pulling the helmet she was wearing off of her head to reveal her lavender hair. "

 _I do have to admit she does have pretty hair_ " thought Ash, blushing slightly. The four of them waited for the city residents to start clearing out before they approached Winona. Ash stuck his hand out and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum and I am challenging the Fortree City Gym." he revealed to the young lady.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Ash. I will set a time to battle at 3 pm tomorrow if that is okay with you." she responded.

"That would be wonderful" he answered back.

"Speaking of which, since you guys are not from around here, would you like to try gliding?" she asked.

Ash looked at his friends who all had excited grins on their faces at the prospect of doing this activity. "We'd love to, but where would we do this?" questioned the trainer.

"Since I do this a lot, I installed a training facility inside of the gym to help newcomers learn." revealed Winona.

Winona walked back with the group to the gym before she began to teach them the basics of the sport. The four travelers absorbed the knowledge taught to them by the gym leader and after being tested, it was decided that they could be fitted into wingsuits. Brock was fitted into a brown one, May had red, Max had green, and Ash had a deep blue color.

Winona joined them for a training session inside of the gym where the floor would open up to reveal giant fans, allowing people to glide back and forth across the building. "Climb the ladder up to the platform so I can explain the safety regulations." ordered Winona, who was already up there.

While Ash's other friends climbed the ladder with relative ease, the boy trainer was having a harder time. The suit that he was given was a little different from the others. It seemed to be made thicker than the others and tugged tightly against his body. So much so that his crotch was almost visible from the shear tightness of the suit. This of course made it difficult to move on the ground and was the reason he was struggling with climbing the ladder.

"Ash are you ok?" asked Winona as she pulled him onto the platform from the ladder.

"Yeah I'm ok" he responded, getting a good look at Winona's suit and turning away to not reveal his blush to the others. Winona's suit really brought out the features that made people think the Fortree Native was attractive. The suit looked like it was made out of the same material as his own. This tugged tightly against her breasts, showing their outline clearly and defined. It also displayed how beautiful her ass was, with the suit wrapping around her cheeks gorgeously.

Winona began to reiterate what the group had learned about wingsuits before turning on the fans with a flick of a switch. "Why don't you let your flying pokemon out to enjoy this" suggested Winona, releasing all three of hers. Ash complied and sent his Swellow out of it's pokemon, who immediately began to enjoy the action. Ash took a deep breath before diving off of the platform and into the jetstream.

" _This is incredible._ " he thought as he began zipping around the gym.

" _Wow, he's a natural._ " thought Winona as she was helping the struggling Max and Brock in the air.

Ash was performing so well that he was able to do spins while moving forward. This caught Winona's attention even further and a small blush came to her face. Meanwhile, Ash could see that even though his suit was hard to move with on the ground, it was a completely different story in the air. The suit had several pocket patches that allow for less drag than his friend's suits. These were placed along the shoulders, chest, and ass for a full body reduction. While the humans were flying around, the two Swellow had got rather close to each other. Winona's bird was very interested in Ash's and they were doing a small mating dance that went unnoticed by the humans par Winona.

The group flew around the room for about an hour and a half before Winona decided that it was time to leave and offered to take them out to dinner at the festival. May immediately said yes and Ash had to accept the courteous offer the gym leader made. The restaurant Winona took them to was built into a tree and they had to climb a ladder to reach it.

Once inside Winona talked about how the city was built around the architecture of trees and even the stone buildings have a tree feel to them. "That's incredible, it must be nice to feel so connected with nature." said an appreciative Ash.

Winona took note of this " _I wonder…_ " she thought and began telling the group about her life growing up and how she became interested in flying pokemon.

"Is that why you love using wingsuits?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I just love the feeling you get when the wind rushes past your body and the freedom you have in the air" explained Winona.

"That is an idea I can get behind" added Ash before ordering his food.

The rest of the dinner went rather smoothly with the group revealing more about themselves to Winona as the night went on. Once they were all finished, Ash and his friends thanked the gym leader for the meal and headed back to the Pokemon center so that the Pallet Town native could plan for his battle taking place the next day. Winona went back to her house and removed her wingsuit, placing it in the washer. While taking a shower, she began to have thoughts about the boy she would be battling tomorrow.

" _I'm glad I gave him the V-suit. He looked extremely hot in it and he also seems to share similar beliefs about flying_ " she said to herself as she clean her body. " _He is also a very caring and compassionate person. Maybe I should try being a bit more provocative to test his interest._ " she tried to reason. With her decision made, she began preparing for her battle with Ash in more ways then one. Eventually the young lady got tired and drifted off to sleep, hoping her effort in snagging Ash's heart would be successful.

 **The Next Morning**

Winona woke up with the front of her nightgown soaked. During the night she had a really pleasurable dream involving a certain trainer and wet herself during her sleep. " _This is really embarrassing_ " she said to herself and went to take a shower. It would be several hours before her battle with Ash so she decided to grab some breakfast before leaving for the gym.

Once there she participated in her daily training regimen in her suit before preparing for her battle with the boy she began to develop feelings for. " _Am I really falling for him?_ " she asked herself " _He's kind, compassionate, and really understands my passion for flying. If I miss this chance I will never forgive myself_ ". She was broken from her musings by the object of her affection as he and his friends entered the gym.

"Winona are you ready for our battle?" Ash asked the gym leader.

"Of course I am Ash. It will be a three on three battle." She explained as her resident referee walked over to judge the contest.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go." yelled an excited Ash (The battle happened the same way as it did in the anime with Ash picking up the win). "Yes, we did it!" Ash cheered, running out onto the battlefield and giving his Swellow a hug.

"Congratulations Ash" said Winona offering her hand with the badge in it.

Ash thanked Winona, accepting the badge and putting it in his badge case. It was at this moment that the trainer asked her if he could come back later and use the wingsuit again. He explained that May was going to practice for the Lilycove contest so he figured he would get out of her hair. " _That would be the perfect time to tell him_." she thought, before saying that she would allow him to come back around 5:30 after the gym closes to the public. Ash accepted this and thanked the gym leader before heading out with his friends to grab some lunch. Winona sighed as she began to plan for the object of her affection to arrive later that day.

 **5:34pm Fortree Gym**

"Hey Winona I'm here." Ash called, knocking on the front door to the gym. The door opened revealing Winona holding out the suit Ash wore the day prior.

"Wait where is your Pikachu?" she asked, handing him the wingsuit.

"Oh he is with Brock and May as they wanted his help with her contest moves" he replied, accepting the wingsuit and heading off to the locker room to get changed. A few minutes later Ash walked out dressed in the suit and released a now healed Swellow from it's pokeball. Winona followed suit and the two flying types bean zipping around the empty gym.

"Look at them go." laughed Ash.

"It is beautiful." Winona replied.

The two trainers climbed up the ladder and Winona pressed the control panel to turn on the fans. They both dived off the platform and into the airstream, catching up with their pokemon. During the hour of gliding Ash noticed that both Swellow were constantly doing flips and spins in the air next to each other. At the end of the session the two of them called in their Swellow and climbed down the ladder after turning off the fans. It was at this point that Ash finally decided to ask Winona if she knew what was going on.

"They are doing a mating dance." Winona revealed in a soft voice.

"Wait what?" Ash stuttered, drifting back a bit as the gym leader began to circle him.

"When Swellow find the bird they want to be with they go through a courtship involving skydancing." she added, approaching him slowly. "Once the dance is performed the Swellow will get really depressed if they are separated from one another and possibly even die" she revealed, now only inches away from Ash's face.

"But I can't leave Swellow here, we have a league to win." Ash gulped.

"Well, you could stay here as well." Winona whispered and kissed the young trainer on the lips. Ash's eyes widened at this unexpected reveal but his mind was going haywire.

" _Dear Arceus she likes me too._ " he said to himself, accepting the kiss and allowing her tongue to enter his mouth. The two trainers moaned loudly as their oral fleshes battled with each other.

Winona took the upper hand and guided the two of them through a door that lead to her bedroom. They fell onto her bed and separated with Winona now straddling the boy's abdomen. "Do you see now Ash" Winona gasped, trying to catch her breath, "Like are Swellow, we are made for one another".

"Winona, you're beautiful and I do have feelings for you, but I still want to at least compete in the Hoenn League before we take these feelings further" He explained trying to move but was unable to due to the gym leader's weight and the suit restricting his movements.

"You will still be able to use Swellow. You they just can't be separated for more then 2 months." she revealed, kiss him again.

"That's a relief." Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now what do you say we get more personal dear?" asked Winona.

"Will it be ok? Also, shouldn't we get out of these suits first?" wondered Ash.

"Don't worry, the suits just enhance the experience." Winona proclaimed, reaching over to her nightstand and pulling over four air-pump cables.

"What do you mean?" he asked as she connected two of the cables to a couple of the pocket patches of Ash's suit.

"Shush" she whispered, placing a finger on his lips and rubbing the outline of his manhood underneath the suit.

Ash groaned as his member increased in sized and the outline of his cock and balls could clearly been seen against the skin of the suit. There was a small zipper located right above this area and Winona reached her left hand to it while her right hovered over to the night stand and grabbed a bag. With a tug she pulled the zipper down to reveal the entirety of Ash's cock and balls covered by blue latex. The only piece of his skin untouched was the opening of his penis, which she then gave a small lick.

"Ash you may have noticed that our wingsuits were different than the ones I gave your friends to wear." Winona began. "They also double as vacuum suits when hit with the right amount of air pressure." she explained, hooking two of the cables into the patches on Ash's shoulders.

"What's a vacuum suit?" asked Ash as Winona pulled out a remote and a hood from the bag.

"Why don't you find out." she laughed, placing the skin-tight hood over his head so that only his mouth was exposed. Winona hit a button on her remote causing air to rush into Ash's suit and tighten the fabric even more against his skin.

Ash whined as Winona began to trace his body with her hands and began to make out with him, causing excessive stimulation due to his enhanced suit. "Does that feel good my dear." she asked as they broke from this kiss.

"Wonderful, I've never felt anything like it." replied the blind boy. Winona laughed and unzipped the small zipper on her groin to reveal her moist pussy lips. "I will join you soon my dear." she informed her partner before taking Ash's hands and sliding them into the pockets of his suit. Once they were inside, the air from the vacuum sucked his hands into place, binding them to the suit.

"What's going on" Ash panicked, trying to remove his hands.

"Shush dear, I'll make it better" Winona laughed, pulling the rest of Ash's hood down so his mouth was now covered. "Breathe through your nose." she informed the boy, who was gasping through the material for breath.

She took a deep breath and connected the other two cables to her shoulder patches before hitting another button on the remote. Winona let out a squeal as air rushed into her suit and increased her sense of touch. She spun around and marveled at her lover's hardened cock just begging to be touched. She bent her head down and took hold of the hardened member with her mouth and hands. She slowly pushed the latex covered phallus deeper into her mouth as she dragged her teeth across the material. Ash came right then due to the increase in sensitivity and flooded Winona's mouth with his white liquid. Winona could hear Ash's muffled breaths as she swallowed his essence and placed a kiss on his covered mouth.

"That was delicious dear." she laughed and positioned herself over his aching member. With a bit of force she impaled herself with his cock, tearing right through her hymen. She hissed in pain as a small amount of blood dripped onto Ash's suit. Said boy made a few noises of concern, but was silenced as Winona placed another kiss upon his latex-covered mouth. "I'm ok." she whispered and began to ride the man beneath her with renewed vigor.

Winona let out loud moans as Ash's cock penetrated deeper and deeper into her maidenhood. The latex fabric stuck and slid along her sensitive walls, driving the girl to near insanity from pleasure and had experienced her first orgasm of the session. She began to claw and bite at the boy beneath her in hopes it would alleviate the pure ecstasy she was feeling at the moment.

Ash was currently experiencing a new world as his cock was being sandwiched by his lover's velvety walls, with the latex merely amplifying his pleasure. The small nibbles and scratches were enhanced by the suit causing the poor boy to whimper in pain. However his sounds were quashed by both the suit and Winona smashing her lips to his mouth. Ash started thrusting upward to match Winona's movements and a pressure began to build in his groin. He made warning grunts as his dick began to twitch rapidly due to the gym leader's pussy clamping down with excessive force but his warning was taken in stride.

With a muffled scream he released his fluids into Winona's awaiting womb. Winona felt her stomach being filled up to the brim with her lover's cum. With a soft pop she removed herself from his groin and collapsed against his chest breathing heavily. She placed the other hood from the bag over her head stopping so that she could still speak. "Now it is your turn my dear" she explained, before pulling the rest of the hood over her face. In her blind state she slipped her hands into her suit's pockets, locking them into place like she had Ash's. She then inched her way along the bed like a Wurmple and pressed a button near Ash's pockets with her head. This action caused the boy's suit to release his hands from their confinement, allowing him to pull his hood off and get a good look at his lover.

"You look so innocent and helpless" he breathed out, rubbing the back of his hands over Winona's breasts, teasing the women. "Let's try something different." he whispered, nibbling on her rubber covered ear.

It was at that moment he picked up the helpless gym leader and pushed her against the wall. As he began to make out with her covered mouth as any excess cum from before fell out of her pussy. The gym leader made pleading sounds, pretty much begging for Ash to fuck her. However the young man would not give in and instead nibbled along her neck and breasts to tease the woman. Winonoa let out muffled screams of pleasure as she drenched her partners stomach and groin with her fluids in shear ecstasy.

"Well aren't you a naughty girl" said Ash, "Maybe I should punish the little bird".

With a squeeze of her ass cheeks he buried himself deep within Winona's snatch. If he had the ability to see the girl's eyes he would have observed them widening in surprise as he lifted her legs off the ground and wrapped them around his torso. He then began to pound away at her pussy, relishing the fact that he was finally in control. He resumed his nibbles along her chest and neck driving the girl insane as he drove deeper and deeper into her core. Muffled cries could be heard as Ash continued his rampage for 10 minutes before carrying the girl back to the bed. He had made his lover cum many times but he had been unable to achieve release. It was at this point he finally felt the familiar pressure building in his groin just begging to be released. With one final thrust his semen burst out of his cock and into his lover's awaiting womb. With this deed done Ash finally collapsed against Winona's body and turned off the suits with the remote. Lifting Winona's hood off of her head, he gave her a passionate kiss.

"That was even better than flying" she laughed. Ash chuckled at this remark and responded

"I need to get back before the others get worried". Winona nodded and gave him a kiss before helping him get changed. She didn't worry as he left the gym, knowing that he would be back because birds of a feather flock together.

 **3 Years Later**

Ash was currently holding his young son Zephyr as his wife battled a challenger. After finishing top 4 at the Hoenn league Ash separated from his friends and came back to Fortree to meet up with Winona. The young lady was ecstatic for his return and immediately engaged in a passionate session, which resulted in the birth of their son. The Fortree City Gym was now thriving as not only a gym but also a wingsuit center. Ash was in charge of this part of the gym so his wife could focus on the challengers.

High above the gym floor, in the rafters of the roof was a giant nest for the couples Swellow. The two bird pokemon finally got to complete their mating ritual when Ash returned. Every year they would have two children, one shiny and one not to love and care for before they would be sent out on their own. Ash's flock was going to gain another member as it was revealed that his wife was again pregnant. He could only laugh at the great turn of events that happened in his life to lead him here.

* * *

 **How was it? This was a slight venture into BDSM but I tried to keep it as close to the other chapters as I could. Next chapter starts the battle frontier girls however as of right now I will not be doing a one-shot involving Greta. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.  
**


	13. Lady Ilene (Movie 8)

**What's up my fellow fanfiction lovers. I'm back with another chapter of Ash Ketchums escapades. This time he goes to the kingdom of Rota for the 8th movie. Alright here we go**

 **Au: Ash is 17 while Lady Ilene is 21**

* * *

Ash and his friends had just returned from the tree of beginning an emotional wreck. Lucario had sacrificed himself to save the tree from sure destruction and saved Ash from suffering the same fate. Ash was currently sobbing in the room he was given for the night by the queen. "Why did you do it Lucario. If we both added our aura together then you would still be here" whispered Ash.

Pikachu approached his partner looking sad as well and tried to comfort his friend. "I just don't understand Pikachu." he added, rubbing his partner's head "He missed so much in his life and I wanted to bring him on or journey and show him the world." Ash cried. Pikachu nodded along, as he was just as sad as his trainer at what had occurred.

It was at this point someone knocked on his door. "Ash" a voice called out to reveal it was May, "Lady Ilene says that dinner is ready if you want to come down".

When no answer was heard May sighed and left Ash to his own devices. Nearly an hour later Ash's stomach grumbled and he was forced to go down to the dining area to get something to eat. "Ah nice of you to join us" Lady Ilene called, waving Ash over to the table.

The small tables from the festival were removed and instead a long rectangular table was placed in the middle of the room for everyone to sit at. All sorts of food was served on the table for the queen and her guests to partake in. Lady Ilene sat at the head of the table, her long pink gown nearly touching the floor. Ash had just taken notice of how beautiful the queen truly was. The siblings, May and Max sat on her left and were currently digging into the pasta and salad that was in front of them. On the queen's right were Kidd and Brock socializing and eating some soup and corn.

"How are you feeling Ash?" Ilene asked the trainer as he took a seat at the far end of the table.

"I'm getting a little better" Ash responded with a smile. However Brock and the Queen could tell that his smile was fake and that he was still depressed over what had happened.

"Well just dig in." whispered Ilene, as Ash nodded and followed the queen's advice. He began eating several of the delicious options on the table, slowly enjoying each dish instead on scarfing it down like his friends. The group was served water or juice as their choice of drink and Ash chose water. The boy took a large swig of the water and tasted something off about it.

"Hey guys does your water taste kind of funny?" he asked his friends who had taken both water and juice.

"Not at all Ash, why do you ask?" responded Max a little more sluggish than usual.

"It tastes kind of funny." he answered back, wondering if his water was the only one affected.

"Mine tastes fine too." said May as she slurred her speech and looked clearly out of it.

"May are you ok…" Ash was interrupted as the girl fell off her chair and dropped to the ground clearly unconscious.

"Oh my…" began Kidd, as she too fell off her chair into a slumber.

Max and Brock followed suit, leaving a now panicking Ash alone with Lady Ilene and her servant Jenny. "What have you done to my friends" he yelled at the queen.

The young lady held up her hand "They are merely asleep for their safety".

Ash stopped his rage and adopted a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, curious about how this would keep his friends safe.

"Here follow me" Ilene called him over, standing up and motioning over towards the bookshelves.

"I can't just leave my friends here." protested Ash staying put in his chair.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm here to watch them." Jenny spoke up, assuring the trainer that his friends would be ok. With Ash calmed down and knowing his friends were safe he got out of his seat and with Pikachu by his side headed over to the bookcase with Ilene.

"Now I have something to show you." she comforted him, pulling a book on the shelf, which revealed a secret passage. "Follow me." she whispered, taking two flashlights off the shelf and giving one to Ash. The trainer gulped taking the flashlight and followed the queen into the cavern as the shelf closed behind them. "Now you might be wondering what we are doing here." Ilene talked softly.

"Yeah, I would love to know why my friends are drugged and unconscious in the dining hall." Ash snorted.

"It starts at the beginning of time with the birth of the tree of beginning." Illene began, shining her light on the wall, which was covered in paintings with ancient symbols. Ash did the same with his flashlight and could make out the drawings of the tree of beginning on the wall as well as several Lucario. "No one knows how the tree of beginning came to be, but what they do know is that it is a place to be treasured." the Queen continued. "Since the dawn of civilization Aura Guardians have risen up to defend the tree from those who wish to harm it and the people and Pokemon who live in this kingdom". "These guardians found the tree to be a source of peace and prosperity led by Mew. They would study how the tree functioned and eventually found it's secret." Ilene ended, as Ash seemed puzzled by this.

"What was the secret?" the trainer asked. Ilene stopped and gave Ash a ferocious glare.

"Do you think the kingdom of Rota would trust a secret like this to a trainer" she snorted.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just curious." Ash backtracked.

"There is only one way to tell you this information" Ilene sighed and dragged Ash towards a small altar with a symbol on it (the one on Sir Aaron's cape). "Place your right hand on the symbol an channel your aura into it before swearing an oath" the Queen explained.

"And what would this oath entail?" asked Ash.

"Just say; I Ash Ketchum swear to never reveal the secrets of the Aura Guardians to anyone as long as I live." came the reply.

Ash nodded and did just that resulting in the entire altar glowing blue for several seconds before going back to normal. "So what is the secret to the tree of beginning" he prodded the Queen.

"The Tree of Beginning is a rare plant whose true name has been forgotten over the course of history and as far as we know there are none left besides this one" Ilene began. "The seed of this tree was found and planted by those who were the precursors to the Aura Guardians. After several years, the seed grew exponentially and became the tree we know today." she finished the tale.

"They must have used a whole ocean to water it." joked Ash, who began to chuckle. He stopped when he noticed a dark look on the queen's face.

"That's the secret Ash. No tree could grow to that size without living off of water." she started. "The first Aura Guardians noticed that something was off about the tree as they sensed a disturbance with their aura. It was one fateful day several millennia ago that a group of guardians found out the horrifying truth" Ilene whispered.

"What is the truth?" asked Ash with baited breath.

"The truth is that the Tree of Beginning is more like the Tree of Death. It sucks the aura out of those with bad intentions and kills them to sustain itself".

"That can't be true." yelled a horrified Ash.

"It is, your friends told me about those things that attacked you in the tree and didn't hurt the Pokemon, well that is what they use to drain aura." she revealed. "The guardians wanted to destroy the tree when they found this out but they couldn't bring themselves to do it as it would have ruined the lives of countless Pokemon".

"So what did they end up doing?" the trainer asked, now on pins and needles.

"They decided to donate some aura to the tree once a week so that it wouldn't go after the civilians." came the explanation.

"Ok but what is problem" Ash continued to push for answers.

"Aura Guardians and the Kingdom of Rota were feared across the region and fed criminals and enemies alike to the Tree of Beginning. Other kingdoms started hunting Aura Guardians with no mercy and Rota's territory and the guardian population began shrinking. Because of this, the tree began to need more and more aura from non-guardians to sustain itself. Eventually it got down to just Sir Aaron and his Lucario". Ash was not saying a word, taking in what was being revealed quietly. "You already know how the story goes with armies returning home right" Ilene asked Ash who nodded in response as he had seen the scene in a time flower. "Well all our time flowers were altered and the truth is that the armies were sacrificed to power the tree" the queen finished.

Ash was horrified at this revelation, "How is the tree still alive if there are no more guardians to give aura?" he prodded.

"Since there are rarely any prisoners some civilians have sacrificed themselves to keep the tree going. My parents were the last ones to do so and that is why I took the throne at such a young age" Ilene revealed with tears streaming down her face.

Ash had one more question to ask "Is that what you plan on doing to my friends and Kidd".

"Only if they planned to harm the tree" came the teary response from the blonde.

"Why drug them though" he asked.

"They need to go under the purification ceremony to determine if they are innocent. We can't let anyone else from the outside world, they would come and destroy it and Rota no questions asked" she responded.

"I can see your point but why leave me out of it" questioned the trainer.

"Lucario showed us that you poses very similar aura to Sir Aaron and thus you physically are forced to not hurt the tree." she explained.

Ash nodded, "Can we at least head back to meet with my friends?" he asked.

"Of course, the ceremony should be over if your friends survived" Ilene took his hand and led him farther down the passage to a large chasm where a giant version of the altar from before was at the top of a step pyramid. The duo walked to the top where Jenny awaited them. "Do we have any guilty verdicts?" the queen asked her maid.

"Ash's friends are innocent and are currently resting in their rooms with their minds wiped" Jenny revealed.

"Wait what do you mean their minds are wiped" Ash growled, hoping they didn't screw with his friends.

"It's nothing serious, Mew just made it so they wouldn't remember what they saw in the Tree of Beginning." the maid explained.

"So they won't remember Lucario?" Ash asked, a bit upset at this.

"They will still remember what happened but the background knowledge will be replaced." Ilene explained walking over to the altar where there appeared to be a lever.

"If they are innocent then who is guilty?" Ash wondered aloud as Ilene pulled on the lever.

A grinding sound could be heard as part of the altar receded into the ground and a giant stone tablet rose. Ash gasped as Kidd was revealed to be covered in of the strange creatures that attacked them in the tree. Her entire body barring her nose and eyes was covered and bound to the stone and Ash could tell she was quaking in fear.

"Why is Kidd guilty." he roared out in protest but was silenced as Ilene put her hand up.

"Kidd was never on your side to begin with." Jenny began, "I'm sure you know that she is a famous explorer. Well she wanted to expose Mew and the Tree to the World" she ended pulling out several trackers and robots that Kidd had used during her stay in Rota.

"As I said before, if the rest of the world found out about what the tree really is then they would destroy it and capture all of the Pokemon it holds." added Ilene as she cupped Kidd's covered chin and stared directly into her eyes as the young lady shivered in fear. "Now you shall become one with the tree." she laughed.

Kidd began to scream and writhe in pain as her aura began to be absorbed by the creature. The explorer felt like her insides were on fire as the red body slowly moved upwards upon her eyes. Her screams were silenced by the red being, as the tablet's runes and drawings began to glow the light blue color of aura. Ash merely watched in contempt as he knew that Kidd had tried to sneak around while they were in the tree and felt she deserved this fate.

Five minutes later the creature disappeared along with Kidd as the tablet receded back into the ground. "Now then, what do you say we get back to dinner" Ilene smiled, walking back to Ash and taking his hand.

"Do you really expect me to go back and eat after seeing all of this?" he asked rather sarcastically.

"Of course silly, how else will I get to know you better." she laughed pulling him back to the tunnel where they eventually ended up back at the dining hall.

Once they were there, the two of them resumed their dinner in peace, laughing and telling each other more about themselves. It was during this time where Ash started to become very attracted to Ilene and her looks. The duo eventually finished their meal and Ilene once again took Ash by the hand. "Will you walk me back to my room?" she asked.

"Of course, anything for my queen." he responded, leading her down the hall and up the stairs. "We are here my lady." bowed Ash, as the two of them arrived outside of the queen's room.

"Ash please come inside, I have to show you one more thing tonight" Ilene whispered and pulled him inside.

"What do you have to show me" Ash murmured, nearly gasping at how beautiful the queen looked in the moonlight.

"This." She responded and placed a small kiss upon Ash's lips. Ash was stunned at this action and could only ask why. "Because your really cute and the kingdom needs more people to donate their aura to the tree." She explained.

"Is that all I am to you, a battery." he yelled.

"No you are much more than that. You are a man that would sacrifice his life to save other Pokemon in need and one that is handsome, kind and worthy of being king of Rota." she tried calming him down as his aura spiked, surrounding the trainer in a blue light.

"Will I still be able to compete in the battle frontier?" he asked Ilene, his aura starting to recede.

"Of course, but you will return here afterwards so that I may teach you how to act like a noble ruler." she laughed.

Ash now calm approached the Ilene and grabbed her face "If that is what you wish my lady" he answered and engaged the queen in a passionate kiss.

The two of them moan out loud as their tongues battle for dominance as Ash pushed her against the wall. Ash eventually overwhelmed the queen and pushed their tongues into her mouth before intertwining once more. With a loud gasp, the two of them broke apart to catch their breath. "I'm glad my new husband seems to be experienced in the ways of romance" Ilene said as she began to remove Ash's jacket and shirt.

"I had a girlfriend when I traveled through Kanto and Johto (referring to Misty) but we never got serious" he revealed, kissing down his lady's jawline and neck as he began removing her dress.

Illene moaned at this action and removed the rest of his garments leaving him nude. Looking down as Ash got rid of her dress she saw his semi-hard cock that was at least six inches at the moment. She had read texts about how much stamina Aura Guardians had and was looking forward to see if Ash possessed it. "Your title is not just for show, you truly are the most beautiful in all the land." Ash complimented the queen, cupping her chin with his hand.

"You flatter me too much." She laughed, attacking Ash and resuming their make-out session. She leapt into his arms and the two of them plopped onto the king's sized mattress with Ilene straddling Ash.

"What do you say we turn things up a notch." she asked, flipping herself around so that her glistening snatch was in her lover's face.

She received an answer as Ash began to poke her folds with his tongue. The young lady responded by taking hold of the young man's penis and running her hands along the shaft to stimulate growth. Ash moaned as his cock grew to a size the queen found to be desirable and lowered her head to his tip. With a quick movement, she engulfed the entire phallus into her mouth and down the length of her throat.

"Ileeeenee," Ash cried out into his lover's vagina from pleasure, as his member was coated by her saliva.

The young man let his tongue out of his mouth and began to lick the folds of the women who held him. The queen quivered from this and began to bob up and down at a slow pace in the hope of stimulating her lover to have an orgasm before she did. The two battled for a few minutes but Ash fought harder and drove his fleshy tongue deep into the woman's core. With a loud squeal, the women squirted some nectar into Ash's mouth. The trainer enjoyed the exquisite flavor of his lover's liquid but it drove him over the edge and began firing his white essence down Ilene's throat. The queen began to gag slightly as her mouth filled up with Ash's delicious cum. It eventually became too much and excess amount came out of her mouth and onto her breasts.

The duo broke apart from each other to catch their breath, with Ilene letting go over her lover's member with a loud pop. After a minute of ragged breaths, Ash finally had the strength to speak up. "Should we move on to the main event my queen?" he asked the blonde who had spun around to face him.

"Yes my dear, I want you to fuck me so bad that you give us heirs to help with the tree" she pleaded, straddling the young man and lowering herself down to the point where his hardened member reached her barrier.

"With pleasure." came the simple response, as Ash thrust upwards and tore right through the young maiden's hymen.

Ilene let out a hiss in pain as a small amount of blood trickled onto the sheets of the bed. After several minutes the pain dissipated and she signaled that it was ok for Ash to move around. As the trainer beneath this began to comply, Ilene started grinding her hips into the man's pelvis. This action allowed his dick to penetrate deeper and deeper into her snatch giving the queen much needed sexual relief. Ilene lowered her face to Ash's and began to kiss him on the lips both slowly and passionately. Ash was in no position to deny this and wrapped his hands around his lover's ass as she did the same to his neck. The trainer moaned in pleasure as the blonde woman placed kisses along his neck and jawline until she reached his ear. It was at the this point the trainer raise one of his hands and took hold of one of Ilene's breasts, giving it a few soft squeezes and causing the woman to let out a soundless scream. The young maiden responded with a few small nibbles to the man's ear and followed it up by doing the same to the other side with only the sounds of moans and flesh smacking could be heard in the room. These actions continued on for nearly a half hour before the queen broke the pattern.

"Ash my love, I'm at my limit." she wheezed out, tired from their current romp.

"Ok dear just bare with me, I'm almost there." he replied as his queen nearly went limp on top of him.

Ilene's walls used the last of their strength to clamp down on Ash's member to get any essence it could. With a loud roar the aura user fired his seed into the Rota native's womb. The sensation of the white substance stinging her sacred place was too much for the queen and she began to fall forward. Ash reached up to support her and found that she was already out cold, driven over the edge from sexual pleasure. Ash continued firing his semen into Ilene and eventually filled her up completely.

"That was wonderful" he whispered to the blonde, whose head was now on his chest. "I look forward to doing this more in the future", with that he too drifted into the blissful state of sleep.

 **5 Years Later**

After that fateful night Ash and Ilene became synced together. She allowed the trainer to finish the Battle Frontier and afterwards he returned just in time to prevent a catastrophe. Kidd's manager had wondered what had happened to his client and put a team together to try and find her. In doing so they came to Rota and tried to force the queen to give them answers. In turn they almost discovered the secret of the tree but Ash got back just in time. Before he parted Ilene had given Ash a Riolu egg to raise during his travels. She had hoped the two could learn about their aura together and become partners like the aura guardians of legend. Ash had returned with a full-grown Lucario and the two of them mercilessly executed the trespassers save for Kidd's manager, who they fed to the tree. Ilene was frantic as Jenny checked for the health of her baby who was revealed to be Ash's. The child, a boy was born a few weeks later and named Aaron after the legendary guardian.

Five years later Aaron was currently playing with a Riolu of his own at the Tree of Beginnings while his parents watched. The kingdom of Rota had spread its influence and now encompassed a wider range of territory than before, slowly returning to its past glory. This was all thanks to Ash, who had become the Battle Frontier champion.

"Ilene my love, should we head back to the castle" Ash asked his wife.

"Yes, we need to start preparing the little one's room" she responded rubbing her belly, which revealed that she was once again pregnant.

Ash called his son over and the family started their walk back. It would only be a few months before a new aura guardian would enter this world and things were only going to get better for the Kingdom of Rota.

* * *

 **And we are done. In the 8th movie I always wondered why the white blood cells attacked them. I always thought it was because of Kidd's robots. Anyway remember to fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.  
**


	14. Anabel

**Hi y'all, I'm back with another chapter of Ash's adventures in romance. Today he will encounter Anabel and I will have a oneshot of one of my favorite pairings. Naturally I decided to have this a bit longer than the others and have more detail. Please don't get mad at me. Anyway on with the show.**

 **AU: Ash had saved Sir Aaron's Lucario from sacrificing himself and joined him on his journey. Lucario has been teaching Ash the ways of aura for six months prior to the start of this chapter. He and Anabel are both 17 as well.**

"Human speech"

 _"Human Thoughts"_

 **"Poke/aura speech"**

 _ **"Poke thought"**_

* * *

Ash and his friends had just reached the battle tower and he was prepared to face off against Anabel. However ever since they met the frontier brain Ash had began to feel very strange. His aura was acting all outta whack and neither he nor Lucario could figure out what was going on. Currently the two of them were in the locker room going over battle strategy one more time.

" **Ash are you sure that you're up to this? You clearly aren't well.** " the concerned pokemon asked, as Pikachu couldn't feel aura and could only look at his trainer in worry.

"Lucario I'm fine" the boy responded, although his eyes looked a little glazed over. "Physically anyway, I have no idea why my aura is so out of whack but it is affecting my body" he revealed.

" **Where is it affecting you** " Lucario asked, a bit worried about what Ash had revealed.

"I can't say." came the trainer's response.

" **What do you mean you can't say?** " the aura pokemon growled.

"It's embarrassing" the boy tried to protest.

" **Ash you tell me right now or so help me I'll hit you with so many aura spheres that you'll never feel normal again.** " ordered Lucario, who began charging the attack.

"ALRIGHT FINE" yelled Ash, holding up his hand to the fighting type.

" **Uh** **what are you doing** " Lucario asked as his trainer began taking off his pants.

"I'm showing you what's going on" came the reply.

Ash threw his jeans aside to reveal the giant tent that was currently pitched in his boxers. " **So you are experiencing a rise in hormone's brought by who?** " the pokemon asked.

"What, no I've had boner before. Sometimes when May is wearing her swimsuit it happens but this is completely different" the Lucario's mouth dropped in shock as Ash removed his boxers and showed both of his friends what was wrong with him.

Ash's cock was at least 9 inches long and veiny but that wasn't what was wrong with it. The entirety of it was a deep blue color with a black lined pattern and the yellow symbol of the Aura Guardians at the base of his pubis (The symbol on Ash's cape in the 8th movie) and on each of his swollen blue-colored testicles. It was almost as if it was based off a Lucario.

"Lucario did Sir Aaron ever experience anything like this." Ash asked, hoping to get some sort of comforting answer.

" **Now that you mention it he would always have irregular aura whenever we visited the Esper Clan but when we left it would return to normal when we got back to Rota.** " Lucario revealed.

"What is the Esper Clan" asked his trainer who was clearly in discomfort.

" **They were a clan who had powers as well. However they could read pokemon's thoughts and communicate with them silently. Our clan's had an alliance but they were wiped out right before I was locked away**." explained a saddened Lucario.

"Is there anything Sir Aaron did during these meetings that would help me with this." Ash whimpered, pointing at his oddly colored erection.

" **Not particularly, the only visible difference was that he was much more on edge and irritable than normal**." his partner added.

" _I bet he was_ , _I certainly am now._ " thought Ash grimly, not feeling any better at this revelation. "I guess I will just have to bear through it" he sighed, putting his clothes back on. "Are you two ready for the battle" he asked his two partners.

" **Of course Ash**." Lucario responded and Pikachu answered with a head nod.

Ash made sure no one else could see his problem through his pants (something that was extremely uncomfortable for him). Using some of the medical tape from the first-aid kit, he fasttened his cock to his leg so it wouldn't stick out. Once everything was in place, he and his pokemon then headed out of the locker room and onto the battlefield. Seeing Anabel across the room from him made his problem become even worse.

"So Ash it will be a three on three battle with no substitutions. Now let's begin" the frontier brain cheered and threw out her first pokemon, an Alakazam. Ash took a deep breath to calm his nerves and called out his Swellow. As soon as the battle began Ash could tell something was off. Anabel's Alakazam was battling on it's own without her having to give orders.

This caught the young trainer off guard as he had no idea what to order Pikachu to do. Pikachu fought valiantly but in the end he only managed to KO both Alakazam and himself with a Volt Tackle as a last resort. " ** _Master she's using the same ability the Esper Clan had_**." a shocked Lucario tried to explain to him through aura.

" _If that is the case then we must try to counter with some fire power_." Ash shakily responded to his friend and sent Sceptile out of it's pokeball onto the battlefield. Ash's problem continued to get worse and his boxers were starting to tear from the shear force of his erection. "Lucario I need to do something about this soon or else it will cause a scene" Ash elaborated on his problem through aura. Although he couldn't tell, Anabel was experiencing a similar problem.

" _What is going on with me_." she shivered as the frontier brain fought the urge to rub her knees together.

" ** _I don't know my lady but you need to focus on this challenger before we can address your problem_**." a voice said to the lavender-haired girl from one of her pokeballs.

" _You're right Espeon_." the Lavender maiden answered and called out her Metagross to battle the Hoenn starter.

The two third stage pokemon battled hard against one another but Metagross eventually performed a Pikachu and took both of them out with a take down. This left just one pokemon for each of them and neither of the trainers wanted to continue this battle as they were in no physical shape to do so. " ** _Ash, my master and friend, let me battle so you can relax some._** " Lucario pleaded to his friend.

" ** _My lady allow me to finish this battle for you._** " the voice from Anabel's belt offered. The two trainers both released their pokemon from their pokeballs to the center of the battlefield.

The voice was revealed to be a beautiful Espeon (larger than any normal Espeon and the same size as Lucario) leaving Lucario on Ash's side. The Aura pokemon felt something was familiar about his foe and immediately opened up a second aura channel so that he could talk to his opponent without his master listening in. The Espeon likewise did the same with her lady.

" ** _Lady Esper?_** " he probed forward, hoping that it was his old friend.

 ** _"Master Aura?_** " the psychic feline asked back, praying to Arceus that her comrade was alive after all this.

" ** _I'm so grateful that you are alive after all of this time_**." he bowed. The two trainers had no idea what was going on as Espeon followed with a small curtsy to Lucario.

" ** _We can catch up after the battle, but for now we must fight for our family_**." the eeveelution responded and launched a psybeam at the steel type, per her lady's orders.

Lucario back-flipped away from the attack and followed Ash's orders with a dark pulse from his hands. Although Ash's friends were cheering rigorously for him to succeed, the trainer could not hear them. The two trainers were in an induced haze and were mindless ordering silent attacks that caused their partners to knock each other out after 10 minutes of nonstop action. Only when the link with their partners was cut did the two combatants finally snap out of their trance.

" _What was that?_ " Ash said to himself as he ran out towards his downed partner. Anabel followed suit and approached her psychic type returning the Espeon to her pokeball. Ash did the same for his partner and the two trainers met eyes.

"Ash we should schedule our rematch in two days time so our pokemon can rest." Anabel suggested, clearly uncomfortable from something.

"Sure, I will be back and it was a pleasure battling you" Ash grunted in pain, as he said goodbye to the frontier brain and rushed of the battle out of the battle tower with his friends.

"Ash what's the rush?" May asked, trying to find out why Ash has been acting so strange since they got here.

"I'm just really tired. After all we traveled over night to get here and I haven't had a good night sleep in awhile." came the boy's response.

Even though it was a lie his friends bought it and decided to not push him on the subject. The four friends rented three separate rooms at the Pokecenter so Ash could finally get his full nights sleep. However, Ash began to feel nauseous around dinner and ate a small amount before heading back to his room with a now healed Lucario and Pikachu.

" **Master are you ok?** " the aura pokemon asked as Ash collapsed onto his bed.

"Why are you calling me master now and not Ash" the young man returned with a question.

" **Despite me being more experienced in the realm of aura I must call you by the traditional name of the guardians**." Lucario retorted, as Ash removed his clothing.

"What was the stalling between you and that large Espeon about" the trainer asked, no ordered his partner to tell him.

Lucario sighed and explained that the Espeon they fought today was the partner of the former leader of the Esper Clan. Ash stood their shocked as Lucario continued to tell stories of their friendship and sadness the two of them experienced together. Ash now understood what Lucario was going through but he had other problems to worry about.

"What are we going to do about this?" he asked pointing down at the oddly colored phallus.

" **I don't know but we need…** " the aura pokemon was interrupted as Ash darted into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"We better find out soon. I can't live like this." he whimpered, vomiting once more. "When Anabel and I talked after our battle it felt like I was going to explode. It had taken all of my will power to prevent myself from cumming right then and there." he cried and started to fall over.

Lucario dashed up and caught his master before he could hit the ground. " **It's ok tomorrow is your day off. If I remember correctly there is a hidden river nearby that only those with Aura can access. We can get you a nice relaxing bath tomorrow, how's that sound master?"** the fighting type asked, laying Ash on the bed and tucking him in.

" _That sounds like a great idea_ " responded Ash, slipping into aura speak before falling asleep. Lucario stayed awake for another hour watching over his master before he too joined the blissful state of unconsciousness.

 **With Anabel At Her House**

Meanwhile the frontier brain of the battle tower was not fairing any better than her challenger. She was currently clad in only a set of purple panties and writhing around on the floor in agony. "What in the name of Arceus is going on." she screamed, drenching her panties with her fluids for no logical reason. Her loyal friend Espeon could only look on in worry.

 **Semi Flashback**

The two had met several years ago after Anabel had discovered her abandoned in a staff that was hidden in a secret underground temple near her original home. During the following years Espeon would train the lavender-haired girl and explained to her the origin of her powers. The psychic type revealed that she was a descendant of the feared Esper Clan in which the Espeon was the last surviving guardian of. She told the girl about their alliance with the Aura clan and how both of them were under siege that last time she was out of the staff. With Espeon's help, Anabel honed her skills and rose through the ranks to become a frontier brain.

 **Current Time**

The large eeveelution followed Anabel into the bathroom and watched the girl vomit into her toilet. " **Are you ok"** she asked the frontier brain, even though she already knew the answer.

"No I'm not ok. I'm sick and I don't know why" the trainer groaned.

Espeon sighed, she wanted to help her lady but she didn't know what to do. "By the way, what was the deal with Ash's Lucario today?" the lavender-haired lady asked her partner.

Espeon explained to her trainer the same thing Lucario had done for Ash. Anabel was shocked but she, like her Espeon still believed that the Aura Clan itself was extinct. Anabel was able to remove the rest of her undergarments before tossing some more cookies and would have fallen onto the ground but was caught by her partner's back. " **What do you say we head to the secret river tomorrow for a relaxing bath my lady**." Espeon suggested, carrying Anabel over to her bed.

"That would be good, I haven't been there in forever." Anabel sighed as she was placed on her bed and drifted of to sleep without any covers or sheets. As this happened Espeon could only stare in contemplation at what her lady had shown her today in the locker room before their battle. Anabel's pubis was an Iliac shade that matched her skin along with a green symbol of the Esper Clan (the physic energy symbol just colored green) etched directly in the middle of her trainer's pubis. Deciding to halt her thoughts until morning, the psychic type hopped onto the bed and drifted off to sleep at her lady's feet.

 **The Next Day**

Ash woke up the next morning still as hard and as sick as he was the previous day. Lucario was very worried for his friend and master and decided to get breakfast for him. Walking down the kitchen area of the Poke-center to find Ash's friends already eating. He explained to them that Ash wasn't feeling well and might stay in bed the whole day, however he did mention that Pikachu would be available to help May with her contest practice. With that Lucario prepared a meal for his master and headed back to Ash's room. When he got there he started to feed Ash the soup and toast he got.

"You don't have to do this" Ash groaned in pain as he accepted the food.

" **I need to get you feeling well enough to go to the river** " his partner responded. Ash nodded along, finishing his food and taking a quick nap. It was around 11:30 when he woke up and Pikachu had left the room to help May who was practicing outside the Pokemon center. " **Master if we leave through the back entrance we can sneak out without our friends noticing** " Lucario offered as his trainer grunted in pain.

"Sure, let me just get changed." Ash responded, as he got up and went to put on his clothes.

Once done with that, Lucario allowed his trainer to put his weight on him and the two aura users snuck out of the pokemon center through the back entrance and into the forest. Lucario had activated his aura sight and began navigating through the heavy thicket going through his memory to remember the path to the ancient river. After 15 minutes the duo came into a clearing with several large stones in the center.

" **Finally**." sighed Lucario, going up to the center rock.

This rock was cut different from the others and contained the markings of both the Aura and Esper clans on it. However this was only visible to those with Aura and Empathetic powers. Holding on to Ash, the fighting type began to channel some of his aura into the large stone. The stone vibrated suddenly and split in two to reveal a stairwell leading underground. Taking Ash with him, the duo went down the stairwell (the stone sealing up behind them) and walked for several minutes. They approached an opening at the end of the tunnel, which led to a field and river cave, open to the sky.

"Wow's its beautiful" Ash said, enjoying the view but began vomiting on the grass.

 **"Here let's get you into the water** " Lucario took his sick trainer over to the riverbank and began to assist him in removing his clothes.

Once naked, Ash was assisted into the river and sighed in some sort of relief. After floating in the water for ten minutes his stomach and head felt much better. "Lucario I think I'm feeling better." the trainer spoke from his position. However not everything returned to normal. Ash's penis was still as hard and discolored as before with no sign of changing soon.

" **What do we have to do help him** " Lucario wondered.

"I need to get in the stream so I can feel better" a voice came from the entrance. Ash didn't hear this as he was underwater but Lucario did and spun around quickly prepping an aura sphere. He was shocked when Anabel and Lady Esper walked through the entrance.

" ** _Of course Lady Esper would know about this place. How could I be so stupid._** " Lucario mentally kicked himself as the angelic duo saw him.

"Your Ash's Lucario, what are you doing here" Anabel growled out, horrified at the idea that a stranger would invade a place sacred to her. Lady Esper scolded herself, forgetting that of course Master Aura would know where this stream was located. They were then interrupted by another voice

"Hey Lucario were did you go buddy I thought…" Ash stopped mid sentence, as a wave of euphoria wash over him.

Anabel gasped, as a naked Ash stood no less than 20 feet away from her. She looked down and nearly fainted at her challengers erect member and her eyes glazed over. She immediately ran forward and embraced Ash in a passionate kiss. Both Pokemon were shocked at this action and rushed at the duo to break them up as they sensed that their friends were no longer in control of their own bodies. However the two guardian pokemon smacked head first into an invisible wall.

" **What in the name of Arceus is this** " Lady Esper said to Master Aura, having never seen such a thing before.

" **I don't know but we have to get through before those two do something they will both regret.** " Master Aura responded releasing an aura sphere, which did nothing to the barrier.

" **You're absolutely right.** " she responded, firing a psybeam but this also failed.

While the two pokemon continued to fire attacks at the obstruction, the two haze-induced trainers moaned into the deep and passionate kiss. Ash let out a soft growl as he began to remove the frontier brain's garments, shirt then pants leaving the young lady clad in only her panties. The pokemon double their efforts on the blockade, hoping that they could salvage this situation. This continued to fail as Ash discarded Anabel's remaining clothing, leaving the girl as naked as the day she was born. Lady Esper gasped as she looked closer and saw that Ash's pubis and dick were blue and black, while his pubis had the golden symbol of the Aura clan emblazed on it.

" **Why didn't you tell me your trainer was a member of the Aura Clan**." Lady Esper snapped at her aura friend.

" **Why would have needed to know that** " Master Aura responded, firing another sphere at the wall.

" **Because Anabel is a descendant of the Esper Clan.** " she retorted slamming an iron tail into the barrier.

MA (Master Aura) activated is aura sight and looked closer. Sure enough he saw that Anabel's entire pubis was an iliac color and had the green symbol of the Esper Clan etched in the middle. Suddenly a loud sound blast knocked the two pokemon off their feet. The walls of the cave began to glow with a few mysterious runes that MA recognized.

" **We have no choice but to wait this out and observe**." he said, taking a seat on the ground.

" **What, why?** " LE (Lady Esper) asked.

" **See those symbols?** " he asked, pointing to the glowing wall. LE nodded, " **Well they are a precursor to our language and state that the rebirth ceremony has begun and can't be interrupted.** " he explained. Despite being cautious about what it was referring too by rebirth ceremony, LE decided to sit next to MA and watch their human friends.

Said humans were currently engaged in a fierce lip-lock, which neither of them wanted to break. Anabel finally pulled away to get a chance to breathe and began to speak "My mate certainly has a large package" she giggled, getting down on her knees and grabbing onto Ash's erect member and running her hands up and down. The male trainer let out a moan of appreciation, as his cock seemed to grow even larger than it had been previously, now reaching close to a foot. Her mate's scrotum in her hands, Anabel began licking the side of Ash's member, drenching it completely with saliva. A few seconds later she placed the tip of the black and blue meat into her mouth and began slowly moving her head forwards, towards her mate's crotch. The male trainer reached around Anabel's head with one of his hands and began assisting in the maneuver. "That's a good girl" he whispered, rubbing her neck to comfort. The two pokemon watching nearly had their eyes pop out of their sockets as they watched the frontier brain. force the entirety of her mates phallus into her mouth and down her throat.

" **Now I'm no expert on human mating rituals but that doesn't look normal.** " LE shivered hoping that her lady wouldn't injure herself.

" **Your right, Ash is exceedingly gifted in that area of his anatomy and it has been bothering him since we arrived here.** " answered MA hoping Ash would be careful with the frail woman.

As soon as MA said that, Ash started to thrust into his mate's mouth and further down her throat before pulling back slightly and repeating the process. Anabel fought the urge to gag as the phallus went deep into her esophagus but her throat constricting around the sensitive organ actually felt enjoyable after a while. Once this happened, the frontier brain made sure her tongue wrapped fully around her lover's thick meat to add even more pleasure for him to the already wonderful experience. These actions continued on for a half hour before Ash finally felt a primal urge building deep within him. Anabel had been staring at the glowing mark on his pubis the entire time but was shaken from her stupor by Ash. The male cupped her chin with his free hand and forced the petite women to look up into his face.

"My mate are you ready to get a taste of my essence?" He asked, continuing his grinding inside of Anabel's oral cavity.

The young lady let out a content grown, acknowledging her mate and began applying a small amount of pressure to his swollen testicles. She felt her mate's sex organ pulse several times in her mouth and with a loud roar Ash began to release his semen down Anabel's awaiting throat. The frontier brain felt the liquid fill her stomach to it's limit's, stretching her belly out as if she were pregnant. As she began to back off of her lover's pelvis the cum just kept on coming (pun intended), filling up the rest of her throat and mouth.

With a loud pop, she came off of her mate's cock and received a hose-down from the remaining _Ashs_. Resulting in her entire body covered with the sticky liquid. She currently couldn't speak as her stomach could not accept the cum that was in her throat. Ash saw his lover's predicament and shared another kiss with her, allowing Anabel to transfer some over to him. Surprisingly, Ash came to the conclusion that he tasted pretty could and stored that information in the back of his mind for later. The two Pokemon behind the barrier felt relief as Anabel avoided a potential choking incident but they were not out of the woods yet as the force blocking them had not receded.

"My love you look wonderful with a full belly, but that part comes later." Ash laughed, pulling the young lady to her feet.

With that he lowered himself down to Anabel's crotch where her glistening snatch screaming out to be touched. Without a word, he grabbed her hips and put his face up to her pussy lips and began to lick her nectar. The frontier brain whined in euphoria and grabbed onto the top of her mate's hair before pushing him deeper. Ash accepted this action and began to increase the ministrations his tongue was inflicting upon the Iliac-haired girl. This lasted for around ten minutes before Anabel let out a soft scream and squirted her love juices into Ash's hazy-eyed face and mouth. Ever the gentleman, Ash made sure to slurp up every single drop of nectar that his lover released before standing again and looking the cum-covered girl the eye.

 **"According to the symbols, there are still two stages left in the ceremony** " MA revealed to his Espeon friend.

" **And what are these stages** " the psychic type asked,

" **Transformation and Bonding.** " the fighting type responded.

" **At this point all I'm hoping for is that they don't hurt each other**." LE stated.

MA could only let out a sigh in response and turned back to watch the human pair, as it looked like they were about to start the next step of this ceremony. Ash tackled Anabel to the grass and pinned the woman's hands to the ground with his aura. "We now will become one as was foretold." the man whispered straddling the bound women and positioning his cock above her glistening slit.

This action shocked the two pokemon outside but there was nothing they could do as Ash lurched forward and tore right through his mate's hymen. Anabel let out a loud hiss as Ash let her recuperate from the pain before starting a rhythmic pattern of thrusts. The women marveled at Ash's size as she felt her lover's member penetrate deep within her core, touching the back of her womb with every thrust. Ash grabbed onto her sensitive lobes and began to play and pinch them, sucking the nipples every so often. This drove the frontier brain insane as she wanted to touch her lover but couldn't. Ash saw his mate writhe in pleasure beneath him, as her walls constricted around his sensitive member trying to get him to release his life giving liquid. Anabel nearly shorted circuited from pleasure as she continuously experienced orgasm after orgasm from her mate's massive member. Nearly 30 minutes into their romp Ash could feel his ejaculation building and could hear a voice speaking to him in his mind

" ** _She is ready, claim your mate and become one_** " it said to him in a suggestive tone. Ash felt slight pain as his canines became enlarged. " **Do it now!** " the voice ordered the copulating male.

The intoxicated Ash lowered his head and harshly bit down into the crook of Anabel's neck. A soft blue glow could be seen coming from Ash's large canines, as aura seeped into the bite wound. Anabel let out a loud scream triggering her walls to clamp down tighter in self-defense. This finally drove Ash over the edge and he unloaded his hot and sticky come deep into his mate's womb. Ash held his bite in place as his cum filled the frontier brain to the brim. As soon as he felt his seed begin to overflow his lover's pussy, the Aura guardian descendant released his bite and pulled out of his mate's snatch. He watched as the teeth marks glowed black and formed a large blotch the size of two pokeballs. Anabel moaned in pain as the blotch became defined and formed the symbols of their two clans intertwined together. The frontier brain shivered in pleasure as Ash touched the mark causing the girl to cum almost instantly through the connection. Both pokemon were shocked at this occurrence.

 **"It seems as if this place was secretly a ritual ground to bond clan members together.** " LE theorized observing the duo embrace.

" **Yes, it appears that is the case, although there might be more to it than that.** " MA responded.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a growl from Anabel. The girl shot up off the ground, breaking her restraints with super human strength and pinned Ash beneath her. Within the span of two seconds the tables had turned and Anabel had pinned her lover down to the ground with her psychic energy. Ash let out a loud groan as his mate began to stroke his now flaccid member. It didn't take long for his cock to wake up and return to it's former glory.

"Now you will be mine." the girl whispered, lowering herself onto her mate's phallus.

She moaned in joy as she felt her cavern accept Ash's girth and touch her womb. The Lady of the Esper Clan began to grind her hips on her lover's groin and slowly bounce up and down. Ash was enjoying this action as much as he did being on top. After all why wouldn't he, his mate was the strongest female in the land and they were equals in power. Anabel sped up her pace as Ash was proving to be a tougher nut to crack then she thought. But of course, Her lover was the strongest male in the land and the only one worthy enough to be beside her for the rest of her life. When their current romp lasted as long as the previous one Anabel started hearing a voice in the back of her mind.

" **Claim your mate now and become one**." the voice ordered, forcing the frontier brain to bite her mate in the crook of his neck.

She left her teeth in his skin for several minutes as she continued to grind on his pelvis. Anabel dislodged her teeth from Ash's skin and watched as the black blotch on Ash's skin formed an identical mark to the one she now sported on her neck. Sensing the haze wearing off she reached her hand up and touched the mark on her mate's neck. Ash let out a roar in as he fired his semen upwards into his lover's awaiting pussy. Semen continued to flow even after she was full and it spilled out and covered both of their bodies. Getting off of her lover she collapsed next to him as both of their marks began to glow, Ash's yellow and hers green. It was at this moment when their glazed eyes returned to normal and their consciousness returned.

" _What happened, and why do I feel so dirty and sticky_." Ash thought as his skin began to heat up. Anabel was currently experiencing similar thoughts except she noticed that her pussy was filled with a liquid and started to panic as her skin burned with fury.

" **What in the name of Arceus is going on now.** " said AM as he and LE watched this scenario unfold.

The human duo screamed in pain as it felt like their skin was on fire and it was at that moment that the true transformation began. The pokemon watched as Ash's arms and thighs became covered in golden fur. Several spikes shot out of his body a different points and it was then when the duo realized that Ash was transforming into a Lucario. Meanwhile Anabel let out a shriek as a red gem bursts through her skull and appeared on her forehead. Her skin became a sickly green and her ears extended indicating that she too was transforming. After a giant flash of light the barrier came down allowing the two pokemon to rush over to their trainers. When they got there they saw the two trainers sleeping in the grass with their heads touching. Ash had transformed into a Lucario with golden fur, while Anabel was an Espeon with green skin. It was at that moment the ground shook and a small altar appeared next to them. MA bounded up to it and started reading the inscription on the stone.

" **Well that certainly is something**." he said with a chuckle.

 **6 Years Later**

Ash was currently sitting on a beach in Rota. It had been a long time since the transformation ceremony took place but the young man had enjoyed every moment of his life since. Anabel and him woke up from their haze and had a panic attack as they went to the river and saw that they were now pokemon. Lucario got the two of them to calm down and told them that the way to turn back was to get a clear image of themselves in their mind. Anabel and him did so and performed a painless transformation back to being human. Ash's penis had finally returned to its normal size but that and his pubis still retained their odd coloring, as did Anabel's. They were a bit freaked out that they were naked in front of each other but that was nothing compared to the shock of what happened next. It was then they noticed the new tattoo-like marking on each of their necks. Lucario explained that it was the mark of unified Esper and Aura members but most importantly a mate mark.

Anabel then saw that the two of them were covered in dry cum and became horrified at what happened. She tried to run away in fear but Ash confronted her and calmed her down with several passionate kisses. With this they found out that she was already slated to be pregnant due to the requirements of the ceremony. The two decided to take their relationship slow for their child. With that they cleaned off in the river and headed back to their separate places of residence. The only one who noticed Ash had changed when he returned was Pikachu. The yellow rat prodded Lucario over the situation until the Aura Pokemon revealed what had happened. This shocked the electric type but he decided to just go with it. The next day Ash defeated Anabel and earned his 6th frontier symbol. Privately he promised his mate that after he defeated the frontier he would return and help raise their offspring. After Ash beat Brandon he was offered a position as frontier brain and accepted. Scott was shocked when Anabel offered to share her facility as the first frontier tandem but he wasn't going to question it.

Ash separated from his friends and moved into Anabel's home where the moderately pregnant girl was waiting for him. It was at this moment where the two of them decided to learn more about the mysterious powers they had acquired. It took them several months to fully get the hang of their transformations and began learning new moves. They also took their relationship to the next level in these forms and experienced what it was like to have sex as a pokemon. Afterwards they traveled to Rota to learn more about their clans and possibly the ceremony they were a part of. It was there where Queen Ilene found out about their mating and was thrilled that the two clans would be reborn and gave them a beach house as an engagement/baby shower gift. Anabel would soon give birth to a son, which the couple named Aaron after Ash's famous ancestor. Together the couple would have another child, a girl, which they named Rin after the famous queen of Rota.

During this time period the duo became fearsome and internationally recognized as they became powerful enough to be made the final battle frontier boss and were currently undefeated since obtaining the position. The kids were five and three respectively as Ash took in the scent of the ocean, turning to his right to see his wife lying next to him enjoying the sun. The kids were currently being watched by Lucario and Espeon, giving the adults a day to themselves.

"So dear now that we have the day to ourselves what would you like to my dear." he asked his wife. The women looked over, her mark shining brightly in the sun.

"Maybe create another heir." she responded. Ash took his hand and stroked her mate mark,

"I like the way you think love, normal or transformed?" he asked.

"Transformed, I'm in the mood to get wild." Anabel laughed.

Ash chuckled as well and transformed into his pokemon form. Sounds of growls and lovemaking would be heard throughout the day on the beach and for the rest of the afternoon. The revival of the Aura and Esper clans was in full swing and it was only a matter of time before it was completed.

* * *

 **Well how did I do? As I mentioned before, this is one of my favorite pairings for pokemon so I decided to go all out in writing a backstory for the chapter. From now on I will only be able to upload once a month so look out for a new chapter around Halloween. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	15. May

**What is up everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Ash's escapades. This time our favorite pokemon trainer finally professes his love for a certain coordinator from Hoenn. How will this end? You will just have to read and find out.**

 **AU: Ash is 18, May is 17**

* * *

May Maple was at a bit of a crossroads in her life. Ever since she first started her journey Ash Ketchum had been a source of companionship and inspiration for the young coordinator. When she first met him she had not even received her first pokemon but together they traveled through the entirety of Hoenn and now through Kanto. Over the course of this time period their group had faced more dangers than any of them expected. They faced off against the hooligans that were Team Rocket, an insane butler and his quest to revive Groudon, an alien pokemon, Team Aqua and Magma, and a tree that tried to kill them. Whether through skill or sheer luck, all four of them managed to survive all of these experiences. They were currently at Terracotta Town, where a unofficial contest was going to be held the next day. They were in the pokemon center relaxing in their rooms. May signed up for the contest as soon as the group arrived. After all, if she was going to compete on the Johto circuit then she would need all of the practice she could get. She was shocked when Ash decided to enter himself into the contest as well. He had never really showed that much interest in contests besides helping her prepare.

" _I wonder how he is going to do_ " May thought, as she went down to the dinning hall to grab. Ash was already there eating alone. "Where are Brock and Max?" she asked the trainer, sitting down next to him with her own plate of food.

"Max wants Brock to give him some tips on caring for pokemon" Ash explained.

May nodded and began eating as her thoughts returned to her mind. She remembered how annoying and bratty Max had been when She first started her journey. However, she realized that how much of a positive affect both Ash and Brock had on her little brother, causing him to mature into a budding trainee.

"So why did you decide to enter the contest?" she asked the boy next to her.

"I know you're leaving soon so I thought that it would be great for the two of us to compete against one another. You know, give you a challenge like Drew does." Ash laughed.

"Of course, we both will do our best." May nodded at his response, as her thoughts continued to plague her.

The green-haired coordinator had plagued her ever since she had started her contest career. At first he was a dick but eventually the two of them became friends even if they had to compete against one another. He had flirted with her several times and even mentioned that he was going to Johto to attempt their contest circuit. May had some feelings for Drew but those seemed to be more towards the brotherly kind. Ash on the other hand was completely different. He was strong, yet kind, fiery, yet loving. All of these traits came together to form the person that was Ash Ketchum. May knew she had some hidden feelings for him but she didn't know how to get them off of her chest.

"Ash you know there is…" she was interrupted as Max and Brock sat down with their own trays.

"What were you saying May?" Ash asked,

"never mind" came the simple response. With dinner finished, the four of them broke apart a spent the rest of the evening relaxing and preparing for the future. May made sure she had purchased boat tickets back to Hoenn for both Max and herself before drifting off to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

May performed at her normal level during the preliminary round of the contest, using her Eevee to propel her team into the next round. What really surprised her was Ash's performance. He and Glalie had outperformed some names that May recognized from other contests. He went first in the next round and defeated his opponent, getting him to the final round. May took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to face him if she won her match. She breezed through her match, setting the stage for the finals against Ash. The two of them were back in the locker room chatting.

" _I guess this is it. I better tell him my feelings._ " May thought, as Ash approached her.

"May are you feeling ok" he asked the coordinator.

"I'm fine Ash but I have to tell you something important to tell you." she replied, taking a deep breath.

"I'm listening." came the retort from the Pallet Town native.

"When I first started my journey over a year and a half ago saying I was green was an understatement. But traveling with you has been inspiring not only for me but for Max as well." She explained.

"You've had a similar affect on me" Ash revealed, shocking the coordinator. "The way you use moves in contests have given me new ideas for battles." he continued.

"Ash I don't think we are on the same page." May sweat-dropped.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused at what she was getting at.

"I'm trying to say that I love you idiot" she yelled out before realizing her mistake and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, I see." he said softly approaching her once more and moving May's hands off of her mouth.

"Ash I'm sorry I just…" She was interrupted as her friend placed a soft kiss upon her lips.

"It's ok, I think I've fallen for you as well." he whispered. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked,

"Of course," came the response as the two of them engaged in another small kiss. After they broke apart it was almost time to head out for the finals. "What are we going to do about us? I mean I am leaving for Hoenn before heading to Johto." May brought up to her new boyfriend.

"We'll talk about it later, let's just enjoy our battle" came Ash's response. The two of them stepped out onto the contest floor and released their Pokemon, with Ash sending out Sceptile while May called upon Blaziken. Although there battle lasted for only a short amount of time, for the two trainers it was eternity. When May first started as a trainer Ash had told her that when two high level trainers battle time would slow down for these trainers. She was currently experiencing that now.

" _Its just like he said_ " she thought as their pokemon clashed. With a last gasp Ash ordered his Sceptile to leaf blade and she countered with her Blaziken to use blaze kick. A giant explosion occurred as the timer sounded indicating the battle was over. Both trainers looked up to see that they were tied in points thus resulting in a draw.

"Congratulations you two." the announcer called out, "Unfortunately we don't have another ribbon to give out".

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." said Ash "Sceptile leaf blade". Ash threw the ribbon high into the air where the gecko pokemon slashed it in half vertically causing a piece of the ribbon to fall into each of the trainers' hands. May smiled and the crowd cheered as the duo took a bow and the contest ended.

 **A Few Hours Later**

It was late a night and May was in her room on the computer looking at the website containing the tickets for her boat ride to Hoenn tomorrow. After doing some research May discovered that Sinnoh contained an even more impressive contest circuit than Johto and nearly equal to Hoenn's. She was debating whether or not to lend Max one of her pokemon to get home alone while she headed with Ash to this new region. It was at this moment she received a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, going over to said door.

"It's Ash, I wanted to talk with you about something." her new boyfriend revealed. Smiling, the coordinator opened the door and let the trainer inside of her room before closing the door behind him. "So as you already know, I am going to be heading to the Sinnoh region to enter their league. I was wondering if you be willing to join me and try to make this relationship work." he asked his girlfriend.

"What do you think I'm doing now." she responded motioning over to her screen containing her research on the region's contest circuit. "I have decided to come with you so we can be together" she revealed, going to the boat website and purchasing a ticket with Ash.

The Pallet Town native rejoiced at this news a planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips in celebration. When he tried to do it again May placed a finger on his mouth and hushed him. "We will have enough time for things like that later. For now I have to tell Max that he will be going back to Hoenn alone.

 **The Next Morning**

Before they went to bed, May had told her brother about her decision to stay with Ash instead of traveling alone and heading back with him. Although Max was a bit upset and having to go back alone but felt more comfortable about it after May gave him Blaziken to protect him. Max assured May that he would send the fire type back to her once he got back to the Petalburg Gym. With that the four of them split up, with Max going on the boat to Hoenn and Brock back to Pewter City. The new couple was currently in the Pokemon center discussing what Pokemon Ash should take with him to Sinnoh.

"I was thinking of just bringing Pikachu and starting over again like I did in Hoenn. What do you think May?" he asked his girlfriend.

The coordinator took a few moments to ponder before answering, "I know Pikachu is powerful enough to take on a legendary Pokémon, but I feel that you still need to bring those who haven't evolved to gain more experience, as well as a flying type just in case Team Rocket decides to stalk us again." she advised.

"Did I ever tell you that I love how smart you are." Ash laughed, before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"No, but thank you for sowing me that you care." she answered back, as the duo contacted Professor Oak. After much deliberation, Ash decided to bring with him a team of Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Swellow. "Great, now we just wait until tomorrow for the boat" May explained, as the duo went off to shop and prepare for their new journey. Once they did this, the two love birds decided to have a nice quite dinner at the pier and retired for the night despite their desire to go farther.

 **The Next Morning**

The duo met each other at the dining hall before heading off to the dock and boarding the boat. The journey to Sinnoh would take six days so they would have plenty of time to kill. During the first afternoon, a lottery was held among the passengers to decide who would get a room upgrade to the penthouse suite of the boat. Somehow Ash ended up wining the raffle which also contained an all-you-can eat coupon for the entire week. May was ecstatic at this and the duo ended up moving to the room.

"It's beautiful." exclaimed May throwing her bag down on the King-sized bed and going over towards the window. The view from the room was astounding as it was the floor right underneath the deck.

"You're right it really is amazing" said Ash, walking into the room and taking a seat on the bed. He took a look around to see what else the room had to offer. There was a large fireplace and a full sized bathroom. There was also a phone where they could call for room service at any point during the trip and have food brought to them. "So what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements" he asked. Being the gentleman that he was, Ash was willing to sleep on the couch so May could have the bed.

"We can always share the bed." May whispered, blushing furiously.

Ash did a double take, not sure if he heard his girlfriend correctly. "We can worry about it after dinner, let's go eat." he offered instead.

May nodded and the two of them unpacked and called for room service. After they ate their fill May decided to take a shower while Ash headed to the service counter to get pokemon food for their upcoming trip. When he returned May was already sleeping, tucked into the bed.

" _She does look beautiful when she sleeps_ " Ash thought, going into the bathroom for a shower of his own.

He brought his pajamas with him and took a very long and relaxing shower. After a while he finally got out of the shower and dried off his body. Getting changed, he stepped back into the bedroom and his mouth dropped. May was sprawled out on the bed in a very scandalous position in nothing but her panties.

"Ash come here." she said seductively, motioning forward with her finger.

"What are you doing?" he gulped, coming forward and standing next to his girlfriend.

"What do you think dear, I'm ready for you to make me a women." she laughed, causing him to blush a deep scarlet color. "Come on I know you want to, Misty told me that you two never fucked so we're both virgins." she revealed.

Ash sighed taking a deep breath he spoke up "May I don't want to get you pregna…" he was interrupted as May handed him a large pack of condoms. "Well I guess we can get naughty." Ash laughed, ripping off his shirt and pouncing his girlfriend.

May giggled as the two began to make out, Ash kissing along her neck and jawline before engulfing her mouth. His tongue poked at her oral opening, begging to bet let into its caverns. May allowed her boyfriend's tongue in and the two of them battled for dominance, their fleshy appendages intertwining with each other. This continued on for several minutes until the duo needed to breath and broke apart.

"Let's get these off you" Ash whispered huskily, tugging at his girlfriend's bra. May undid her bra and threw it into the corner of the room, while her boyfriend did the same with her panties. Ash let out a gasp as he took in the sight of his girlfriends naked body. "Your beautiful" he whispered as May snaked her way down to Ash's pants and removed them to reveal his semi-hard member.

"And you're just as handsome." she laughed, licking her lips as she gripped her boyfriend's member and began stroking it.

Ash let out a loud moan as his cock stiffened and reached its full 8-inch mast. May placed her lips on the tip of her lover's cock and gave it a kiss before putting her mouth over the entire head. The coordinator began to shove Ash's phallus deeper into her throat and sucked as hard as she could. Ash held on to the point where May almost was out of breath when Ash finally came. With a loud grunt he released his semen into his girlfriend's mouth and down her throat. May retreated with a loud pop and Ash's member came out of her mouth. Ash continued to shoot a string of white, drenching his girlfriend's face and breasts in his cum.

Ash leaned in a gave May a kiss, tasting his essence, "Delicious." he laughed and engaged in another kiss.

"Fuck me Ash, make me a women. I want to prove to you that I am no longer that scared little girl I once was." she pleaded.

Her answer came in Ash ripping opening the condom package and pulling the contraceptive device out. He carefully slid the latex material over his dick and pulled it all of the way up to his pubis with a loud snap. May shivered as her boyfriend straddled her dripping opening and slowly inserted himself into her vagina.

Ash inched forward until he hit a small barrier, "If I've learned anything from the books I've read, this might hurt." he warned the women under him.

May nodded and then screamed in pain as Ash rammed forward, busting right through her hymen. Ash felt his girlfriend's blood trickle down his member and onto the bed sheets and adopted a look of concern on his face. After a minute May's breath calmed and she gave her lover the signal that she was ok. With that the trainer began to start a rhythm of thrusts into his lover's core. May let out a loud moan as her walls struggled to fit her boyfriend's girth in its confines.

"Your so tight, I love it." Ash grunted, putting more force into his thrusts.

"And your so biiiiig." May screamed as she came onto her lover's member.

The male trainer continued to pound away at his lover's pussy as she recovered from the effects of her orgasm. Over the next hour May would continue to experience the highs of love and marvel at Ash's stamina. Eventually however, the trainer would finally reach his breaking point. "May I'm close" he whispered, driving deep into her walls and hitting his lady's cervix with ever thrust. In one final desperate attempt to milk her lover, May's walls clamped down with more force then they had before.

"Here I come" Ash roared, a came in force, filling up his condom to its fullest. To prevent semen from spilling over, he pulled out of his lover and deposited the rest of his liquid into the trashcan next to the bed. With that May collapsed on the bed, as Ash removed his condom and threw it away.

"That was wonderful" May whispered, feeling Ash curling up next to her under the covers of the bed.

"I hope we continue to do this for a long time." responded Ash as he put his still erect penis between his girlfriend's ass-cheeks. With that the two lovers drifted off into dreamland, knowing that they would be spending many more nights together in the future.

 **Eight Years Later**

Ash was currently sitting on a park bench enjoying the sun. He couldn't believe it had only been eight years since he and May had arrived in Sinnoh. The two of them took the region by storm resulting in May winning her first grand festival and Ash finally winning a Pokemon league. He even got offered a spot in the elite four, which he accepted. The two of them decided to settle down in Sinnoh and a year later May became pregnant with their first child. Their daughter Catherine was coming back with May after getting ice cream and walked up to him.

"Daddy are we going to visit grandma and papa soon?" she asked cutely.

"Of course dear, next month in fact." he answered, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah we have to tell them about your new baby brother or sister." May laughed, rubbing her belly. Ash threw his head back and chuckled, His family would be growing and who knew that Pikachu destroying someone's bike after being captured by Team Rocket would lead to him having such a great life.

* * *

 **Well how was that one? I tried to make it work so May could continue competing but also join Ash. Next chapter should be an exciting one as we start the Sinnoh girls. Also I'm almost at 100 Favorites, so maybe we can break it with this chapter. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	16. Gardenia

**How's it going everyone? I'm back with another oneshot featuring everyone's favorite raven-haired trainer. This time we head to Eterna City where he encounters a gym leader suffering. How will Ash help? Read and find out.**

 **AU: Ash is 17, Gardenia is 17**

* * *

Ash and his friends had just arrived in Eterna City exhausted from their journey. The trio of travelers had trekked through Eterna forest looking for honey and had worn themselves out in the process. "We need to get to the pokemon center and have a good night's sleep." groaned Ash carrying Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I can't wait for a nice long bath after being in the forest." Dawn affirmed.

"We all could use a bath, whoa." laughed Brock, his nose cringing from the stench. As they were nearing the pokemon center they saw the Eterna City gym but connected to it was a giant greenhouse on one end. The other side looked like it used to have one as well but didn't anymore as there appeared to be large scorch marks on the gym's side.

"Well I guess I need to prepare for a grass type trainer." chuckled Ash.

"Why do you think the leader has grass pokemon?" Dawn asked, petting Piplup as they passed the gym.

"Many gym leaders usually integrate their gym with their chosen type. Since there is a greenhouse here it can be safely assumed that the leader is a grass type specialist." Brock explained to the Bluenette.

"Hm, I've never thought of it that way" Dawn replied with a thoughtful look. The three companions were able to arrive at the pokemon center and grab a quick dinner before retiring to their own rooms. After a quick shower Ash and Pikachu headed off to bed to have a good nights sleep for their battle tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

The trio of travelers had a full breakfast and headed over to the gym. Inside they saw an Orange and black haired girl training with a Turtwig. She was wearing a long sleeved black undershirt and a green vest (Basically her official artwork but her belly is not exposed) "Excuse me, are you the gym leader?" Ash called out.

"Why yes I am. Are you a challenger?" she responded.

"Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum." he held his hand out to shake the leader's hand.

"Gardenia, unfortunately I am teaching a class today so we won't be able to have a battle until tomorrow." she revealed.

Although he was disappointed Ash tried to cheer up "what is this class about and can I help at all?" he asked the girl.

"Well I'm sure you noticed the giant greenhouse connected to the gym and can assume that I have a green thumb. I teach gardening lessons every week so unless you have experience in taking care of plants Ash, you may want to go sight seeing instead." came her reply. Brock immediately understood what Ash's response would be, knowing his home life.

"Actually my mom is a very good gardener in her own right and taught me everything I know. I hope it is enough for you." revealed Ash, shocking Dawn and Gardenia.

"I will have to give you a quiz to decide on that." she responded taking the three trainers into the greenhouse. The gym leader quizzed Ash on ten different potted flowers and plants that were housed inside the building. With no hesitation the Pallet Town native identified them all correctly with no trouble. "Well it seems that you were right about your knowledge. Your most must be a very good gardener." Gardenia complimented.

"She runs the only restaurant in my town so she has to be able to grow the food necessary for all of her different recipes" explained Ash.

"Ah that makes a lot of sense." Gardenia answered putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"Ash is it ok if I go and practice for my next contest while you're here. I'm not any good at taking care of plants so I would just be a burden to you two." said Dawn.

"Of course Dawn." Ash responded, putting a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'll go with her to help." added Brock as he followed the coordinator out the door.

"So Ash what was your favorite thing to grow?" she asked the trainer.

"Well my mom loved using Yache Berries in her ice cream, so I would say them." he answered.

The two of them were going over what Gardenia was going to teach when they were interrupted by a group of people coming in to the greenhouse. There were around 20 people ranging from children to elders all looking to learn how to garden. After introducing themselves, the duo began their lessons to the populace. They taught their students how to soil a pot, how to know when enough water is required for different types of plants, and how to use certain plants for medicinal and cooking purposes. Gardenia and Ash taught this course for three hours. It would be 15 minutes before another group came in for another two hours. It was at this moment where Ash took time to examine Gardenia's outfit again.

"How can you wear that in here? It's so hot." he asked the gym leader.

"The heat doesn't bother me" came her quick response. Ash was a bit suspicious but decided to let it slide. When all was said and done the two trainers took a moment to relax. "Gardenia do you know any good places to grab a late lunch" he asked the gym leader.

"Yeah it's about a 15 minute walk from here. Why don't you grab your friends and we can all head there together." the gym leader suggested.

Ash nodded and the two of them left the gym and went towards the Pokemon center where Brock and Dawn were training. Ash called his friends over and the three of them followed Gardenia as she led them to the restaurant. It was a nice quite place that served elaborate berry dishes. As they ate, Ash remembered the burn side of the gym and asked her if there was another greenhouse connected to the gym prior to them arriving.

"Yes Ash there was and it contained several crossbreeds of plants. However, several years ago it caught fire and burned down." Gardenia revealed.

 _"Ah, that must be why there are scorch marks on the siding_ " thought Ash, taking another bite of his dinner.

The meal finished without any other questions but Gardenia and Ash traded gardening secrets with each other and found a lot in common. "Have a nice night you guys" Gardenia waved to the trio.

"See you tomorrow Gardenia" Ash waved back.

"Be ready for our battle, it's not going to be easy" the leader responded and winked before heading back to her house. Once at home she let her pokemon out and fed them before taking a shower. It was there where she began to think about the similarities Ash and her shared. " _He's kind, caring, and great with kids. Not to mention he knows a lot about gardening and plants. He is a hell of a catch._ " she thought, stepping out of the shower and drying herself off. Now dressed in a green silk nightgown Gardenia flopped onto her bed and continued her thoughts. " _If everything goes right tomorrow, I might be able to get him to take me on a date_." she chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Ash had woken up from his slumber and bit fidgety. The Pallet Town native was having similar thoughts about Gardenia and was thinking about asking her out on a date after their battle. As he and his friends ate breakfast he ran the idea by them to see how they would react to this. Both of his friends were supportive of this idea, although Dawn did look a bit bummed out at first. With his friend's support, Ash was now ready to take on the gym. Making sure he had the right team, the trainer and his friends marched over and entered the building containing his second badge.

"Glad you are here Ash. Are you ready for our battle?" she asked the trainer.

"Of course, I was born ready." he answered, as the two of them threw out their first pokemon. Their battle was a three on three and lasted for almost 20 minutes before Ash was able to overcome his opponent and be victorious. Ash approached Gardenia and stuck his hand out. "That was a great battle" he laughed, as Gardenia took his hand.

"Yes it was. Congratulations Ash, I present you with the Forest Badge." she placed the badge into his hand and covered it with her own.

Ash stared into her eyes for several seconds before asking "Hey Gardenia are you doing anything later" he asked the gym leader.

" _Oh Arceus is he really going to ask me out_. No why?" she asked.

" _Here we go_. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat later." he practically whispered.

"Ash Ketchum are you asking me on a date." she let out in a low voice.

"Yes I am" he shot back, hoping that she would accept his proposal.

"Alright, come back at six and we can go out." she responded. Ash took a deep breath, thanking Arceus that Gardenia had accepted.

"Ok see you then." he added before kissing her knuckle and leaving the gym with his friends. As soon as the trio left Gardenia let out a loud cheer, happy that Ash had asked her out. She immediately left for her house to heal her Pokemon and prepare for her date.

 **With Ash**

Ash was currently a nervous wreck. Even though he had succeeded in asking out Gardenia, he still was unsure of where to take her. He had brought his nice clothes with him from Kanto and was currently looking up places to go for dinner. Brock had given him a rundown on what to do during his date. When the time came for his date he left Pikachu with Brock and only took a few of his pokemon with him. He arrived at the gym and the door opened to reveal Gardenia. Ash let out a gasp. She was wearing a beautiful long-sleeve orange sweater that matched her eyes.

"Are you ready to go." Ash asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes, where are we going." she asked her date.

Ash chuckled and led the way to where they would be eating. It was a nice restaurant that Gardenia knew well and was impressed with Ash's choice in dining. While they were waiting for the check they got to know each other better. "How was your meal?" he asked the gym leader.

"It was fantastic. I have been here before and love their pasta dishes." Gardenia revealed. It was at this moment where Ash began smelling a waft of something bad. "Do you smell that? It smells like smoke." he asked the Eterna native.

Before Gardenia could answer there was a loud explosion near the front door. The door lit up in flames and everyone started panicking as a voice announced that they were to be sacrifices for the greater good of Team Galactic. Ash growled and immediately released Buizel to put the fire out. Some of the other customers had pokemon on them and helped as well but Ash noticed Gardenia was frozen in fear. Putting the fire out the trainers broke through the door and saw several Galactic trying to run away from the building. Ash called Turtwig out and the grass type managed to capture one of them but the other two escaped. Officer Jenny picked up the one grunt and took him away leaving Ash and Gardenia to pay their check. Gardenia was silent the entire walk back to the gym. Ash did not want to leave her in this state, so he tried to get her to talk.

"Gardenia are you ok, you haven't said a word since the restaurant?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Ash, but I freeze whenever there is fire and have done so since the incident.

"What incident?" he asked in a concern.

Gardenia whimpered but relented "I won't tell you here". With that She led Ash on a five minute walk down the road to her house. They both went inside and Ash sat down at the kitchen table. "Do you want any tea?" the gym leader asked her date.

"Sure I'd love some" Ash answered. It took ten minutes for the tea to be ready before Gardenia brought it over and sat down across from Ash.

"It happened 3 years ago." she began her tale. She revealed that her father was the gym leader of the Eterna gym before her and her mother had died giving birth to her. She brought the fact that the gym used to have two greenhouses before the incident.

"So what happened." Ash pried.

"One day my father and I were in the far greenhouse when it caught fire." she revealed. "I still don't know how but it did and a tree we were raising caught on fire and fell and fell to the grown pinning me beneath it. My father rushed over and eventually got it off me but not before the fire burned my chest and back." She explained as tears fell from her eyes."Then my father carried me out of the greenhouse before it burned to the ground. I survived my injuries but my father did not".

Ash was speechless as his date revealed her past and the fact that she was all-alone in the world and how she believed that she was weak for allowing the tree to pin her down. It was at moment when Ash spoke up "Gardenia you are not weak. What happened to you and your family was terrible but it is not your fault." he defended his date.

"I'm trash Ash I'm the reason that…" she was interrupted as Ash grabbed her face and embraced her in a searing kiss. Gardenia melted into his touch and allowed the kiss to last until they needed to breathe. With a gasp the duo broke apart and fell back against their chairs. "Ash why?" she whispered in wonder, touching her lips.

"Because I truly believe in you as a person and as a trainer." he answered back. "Besides we are alike in are love for gardening so there is that connection as well." he added.

"Thanks Ash I really needed that" she giggled as her date began to leave his chair. Ash was stopped from going any further as his hand was grabbed by Gardenia. "Ash please stay the night with me, you mentioned it yourself that we are so alike, please give me a chance to prove it to you." she pleaded.

Ash kissed her knuckle again and responded "Gardenia I will do what ever you want my flower." he answered back in a whisper.

Gardenia led the trainer up stairs and opened the door to her bedroom. She began to take off Ash's vest while the Pallet Town native worked on his pants. After a minute of rummaging around the duo separated, as Ash was now clad nothing and his semi-hard hard was sprouting at a proud six inches already.. "Let's work on you now my dear" he spoke only to be shooed away by the girl.

"Ash I want you to look away while I do it myself." she asked her date.

"You don't trust me?" Ash wondered, a bit sad if that was true.

"I do but do this for me please." she pleaded. Ash nodded in acceptance and turned around. After a two minutes he heard a whisper, "ok Ash I'm ready".

The boy turned around and let out a loud gasp. Gardenia was currently naked as the day she was born but that was not what was so shocking. Her entire chest, stomach, and arms was covered in a large continuous tattoo that extended onto her back. "I see you like your ink" Ash spoke as Gardenia walked forward and embraced him in a hug.

"I was tired of looking at the scars that reminded me of my father's death." she whispered, kissing his neck and ear.

Ash let out a chuckle as the two of them toppled onto the bed. It was at this moment he got a better look at what his lover's tattoo was. Her body had different flowers and berries etched into her skin but the background were lush leaves, almost as if she had green skin. "Your beautiful" he whispered "just like a garden".

Ash began kissing his lover's neck and the girl began to writhe as his sensitive lips smothered her scarred skin. She snaked her way down to Ash's hard member and began to stroke his cock. Ash grabbed onto Gardenia's ass and tilted her upside down to get access to her glistening shaven pussy. " _Dear Arceus he must be almost a foot_." she said to herself as Ash's dick reached its full length. She took a small lick at his tip before slowly putting it in her mouth like a lollipop. Ash moaned as his member was covered in saliva and started to descend into Gardenia's throat. Deciding to return his lover's affection for his genitals Ash lowered his head and stuck his tongue into Gardenia's snatch. The gym leader let out a hum of satisfaction as Ash assaulted her clit.

The two trainers continued these actions on each other for 5 minutes until Gardenia caved and squirted her nectar onto her lover's tongue. Ash growled as Gardenia raked her teeth on his member and began to cuddle and role his testicles in her hands. Both of these actions eventually were enough for Ash. "Gardenia I'm close." he groaned, causing his lover to deep throat him even further than before. "Here it comes." he grunted and unleashed a load of his semen into the gym leader's mouth.

Gardenia was filled up almost immediately and it took all of her will power to swallow the massive amount of liquid. Ash pulled Gardenia onto her back and pinned her hands to their sides and straddled his lover's legs. It was at this moment he noticed her tattoos extended down to her pubis were an orange flower designed to look like the female reproductive system.

"You have certainly been looking forward to this for a while" he chuckled, bending down and licking it.

"Why don't we make a little game" groaned Gardenia, on cloud nine from her orgasm and the licking.

"Oh, what do you have in mind my dear?" Ash asked, pulling back from his ministrations.

"I have over 25 different flowers and berries all over my body and they are sore. Can you kiss the ones I name to make them feel better?" she asked Ash in a cute voice.

"Of course dear, is there anything else you would like me to do?" he responded lovingly.

"I want you to fuck me." she answered, causing Ash to nearly stumble.

"Are you sure, I don't have any condoms on me." he tried to explain, only to be silenced by Gardenia who leaned up and kissed him.

"It would be an honor to have a child with a man as caring and compassionate as you are." Gardenia pleaded. Ash took a deep breath and thought for a moment. Gardenia was a powerful trainer who was just as loving and caring as him, not to mention she loved gardening just as much.

" _Could I really love her just days after meeting her._ " he said to himself. Just one look into her pleading eyes gave Ash answer he needed. "Alright, but I'll be gentle to start." he relented. Gardenia immediately planted another kiss on his lips in response to his decision.

"I would be more then glad to spend the rest of my life with you" she sighed in content as Ash straddled her abdomen, his cock teasing her entrance. Gardenia let out a moan as her lover inserted himself into her velvety walls. He inched forward until he felt the tip of his penis hit a barrier.

"From what I've read this might hurt a bit." warned Ash.

Gardenia gave him a nod and the Pallet Town native pushed forward and broke his lover's hymen. Gardenia let out a piercing scream but was quickly silenced as Ash enveloped her in a kiss. After thirty seconds Gardenia gave Ash the ok to start moving again. Ash complied and began to rock his hips back and forth at a slow pace.

"Alright let's get this little quiz started" said Gardenia, stifling a moan of pleasure as Ash's beast impaled her over and over. "Find the hydrangea" she ordered.

Ash scanned his lover's body and found a pink version of the flowers on his lover's left bicep and planted several kisses on it. Ash could feel the scarred skin beneath his lips and could only wonder the pain Gardenia had go through not only from the fire but to tattoo all of this sensitive skin. He was shaken from his stupor by another moan from his lover.

"Look for the Sitrus Berry" she ordered, causing Ash to scramble for the familiar yellow color. He found it on the left side of her stomach and began his magic actions. After a minute she ordered him to find an amaryllis. Ash did so and continued to tease his mistress. After finding several more flowers and berries Gardenia pleaded for Ash to find a rose. Ash looked all over the gym leader's abdomen and arms but couldn't find it.

"Hold on love, I'm going to turn you around" he warned his partner.

"Do what ever you have tooooo." she whimpered as Ash picked his lover up and spun her onto her hands and knees. Gardenia could not take his pumping any more and came onto her lover's member. Now above Gardenia, Ash got a great look at his partner's back and ass where he found the flower on her right ass-cheek.

"Oh you dirty girl" he laughed, kissing the large rump.

"Your lips are magical" whimpered Gardenia, experiencing another orgasm.

It had been nearly an hour since the duo began coitus and it was finally taken its toll on Ash. "Gardenia I'm going to come, let me pull out." he warned the gym leader and started said action. However he was stopped as Gardenia clamped her legs together.

"I told you before Ash I want to raise your child and spend the rest of my life with you. So fertilized my seeds already." She growled out.

"If that is what you want my love, I shall make it so." With that the young man came inside of his lover's pussy. Gardenia writhed in pleasure as she felt her core fill up with her partner's flipped the two of them back over so that she was now resting on his chest. "I guess this makes us a couple now." Ash let out, exhausted from the duo's activities.

Gardenia kissed him before responding, "We are that and much more". The two trainers snuggled against one another before drifting off to sleep.

 **Four Years Later**

After the wonderful night he spent with Gardenia, Ash decided to finish his badge collection and the Sinnoh League before coming back. He was able to finish in the top two of the competition, losing to a trainer who had a Darkrai and a Latios. It was at this point when he returned to Eterna City where Gardenia was waiting for him. She was currently several months pregnant with Ash's child and the two of them were excited at the possibility of being parents. While Ash was on his journey, the police had discovered that Team Galactic had been the ones responsible for the fire that nearly ruined the gym leader's life three years ago. Luckily Ash got revenge for the girl and the two of them settled down and began a food and medicine business, selling their plant products to pokemon centers and restaurants. Ash's mom discovered that her son was getting married and moved near the couple to help them with their new business.

With Ash bringing Gardenia out of her shell the girl finally got the confidence to not wear sweaters in the greenhouse and to proudly show her tattoos to the world. In the four years since they first met the couple had a daughter named Rose and a son named Antonio. They were currently expecting a third child. Ash had also taken up his wife's tattoo habit and got his upper body done in a similar pattern but with different flowers. He also got his penis tattooed to look like a garden hose (Which he kept from his mother) so he and his wife could have a little role-play in bed. Gardenia and Ash embraced as they drove to the doctor's office knowing that they were bringing another seedling into the world and that their lives couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

 **We've reached 100 follows, hugs for everyone. I thought this one went rather well. If you all remember that in the Anime they mention that Delia is a fantastic gardener. So I thought to give Ash some of her skills in that department to make the duo mesh more. Next chapter will feature our first threesome (well relatively) so I will leave you with that. As always fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	17. Candice

**Walks out with a microphone. Finally (Leans in), Finally Commard has come back to this story. Yeah its been a while, I know that. I had mentioned in redux that my computer died and I lost all my files, so I had to rewrite a bunch of things from scratch. But enough about me, here is another chapter.**

 **AU: Ash, Candice, and Zoey are all 18**

* * *

Paul had just bumped into Ash and told him off for using Turtwig against an Ice-type trainer. This cost Zoey to storm up to the purple-haired trainer and began to berate him. "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at the young man "You can't treat. Pokémon like that".

Paul simply huffed and walked away, leaving the orange haired girl in a furious rage. Ash saw that Zoey was about to blow a gasket and head after Paul. But before he could intervene, Candice placed a firm hand on her friend and whispered something that no-one else could hear.

"Mistress wants to play with you tonight and if everything goes well you might get a master too." was what the gym-leader whispered to her friend, causing the girl to blush.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock knew that there was going to be a massive snowstorm so they ate at the Pokémon Center with Zoey and Candice. However they were fighting over who was going to pay the bill Ash and Candice crashed into each other, spilling their pokeballs all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry Candice." Ash said rushing over to help pick up the scattered spheres.

"It's okay Ash, it was more my fault." she responded.

After cleaning up, the two Snowpoint natives said their goodbyes and left the Pokémon Center just as it started to snow. It took an hour for the group to unpack their stuff and when Ash was about to feed his Pokémon, he noticed that he had an additional pokeball in his bag.

"Shoot I must have taken one of Candice's Pokémon by accident." he told his friends.

"Ash I don't think you should go out in this weather. It might be better to wait for tomorrow and give Candice her Pokémon then." suggested Dawn.

"I'm sure Candice would let me stay the night if it gets to bad out." responded the trainer before throwing on his jacket. "You stay here, okay Pikachu?" he said to his partner, patting the electric type on its head before heading downstairs and out into the snow.

The snow had gotten much worse since Ash left and it took him nearly 15 minutes to reach Candice's house. He noticed that there was a light on in the doorway and he rang the doorbell. When this didn't work Ash tried it again, only for no one to answer.

" _Arceus it's really cold, I may have to turn back_." he said to himself.

With one last effort he banged on the door, causing it to open and for him to stumble inside. Immediately he was hit with the relaxing warmth of a lit fire. Ash turned his head to see that Candice's living room had it's fireplace going with two pairs of female boots drying by the fire. So Ash followed suite, taking off his boots and laying them at the foot of the fireplace.

"Hello Candice, Zoey?" he called out, taking off his jacket and setting it aside. When no answer came Ash became quite curious. Walking over into the kitchen he found that there was no sign of either of them. " _Clearly they are here but the question is where_?" he asked himself, looking on the kitchen table to find a plate of cookies. "Might as well have a little desert" he said aloud, taking a cookie and eating it.

Ash noticed that the cookie tasted a little weird but thought nothing of it. The trainer began taking a look around on the ground floor, before heading upstairs to check the bedrooms. His head started to hurt as well and he didn't know why. When neither of the bedrooms offered a solution, Ash became stumped.

"I hope something bad didn't happen to them. But as it stands now, I might just need to lay down and sleep" he said to himself, coming back downstairs to the main floor.

It was at this moment he noticed a light coming from underneath a door that he had assumed was just a closet or bathroom. Opening the door revealed a staircase, to which Ash went down and reached a basement level. On that level was a simple laundry room with another door at the far end of it. The feeling Ash had in his head became worse as he started to sway from side to side, trying to get to the door. He heard a voice coming from the other side

"Now my slave, let's continue our fun." a voice that sounded like Candice said. Ash heard moans as well but none of this registered to the trainer in question as the pain in his head became too much. Ash fell forward and was rendered unconscious just before he went into the door. Ash's body pushed the door open and surprised one of the occupants inside.

"Well slave it seems you're going to have to wait a bit until we have our fun." a voice said.

Ash awoke groggily and looked around. He was back upstairs facing the running fireplace. The last thing he remembered was going down a staircase and hearing a voice. Trying to get up from the chair, the young man found that his arms and legs were tied to the chair with soft rope. Not only that, he was clad only in his underwear. Ash also felt full, like he had to go to the bathroom and take a dump.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?" he said aloud.

Suddenly a creaking sound could be heard coming from behind him. Ash turned his around to see a hooded figure wearing a black ski mask. Ash tried to scream out in horror but was immediately silenced as the figure plunged a gag shaped like a snowflake into the boy's mouth. The rope connected to it was quickly tightened around his head, forcing the gag deeper into his mouth.

Ash struggled against his bonds but received and smack to the back of the head which dazed him. "Well, well, look what we have here. Someone decided to sneak into my house" the figure said, causing Ash's eyes to widen.

The mask was removed to reveal Candice, who then walked around the chair to face Ash from the front. "I made sure that you took my Abomasnow when we collided and do you want to know why?" she asked jokingly.

Ash grunted and gave his captor a look as if to say "Why would you do this to me"?

"Isn't it obvious? Zozo told me about you many times since you arrived in Sinnoh. The prefect material for a husband." the gym leader revealed and began to remove the jacket that covered her.

Underneath the heavy clothing was a snow-white dominatrix outfit. It was made out of latex and had mesh leggings. Her entire chest was left uncovered, revealing a large tattoo that covered her entire chest and was shaped in a snowflake pattern. The only other part of her body that was exposed was her glistening pussy and the soft pubic area above, which had a tattoo matching the badge Ash had received earlier that day.

"So I decided to see for myself and make you submit." Candice let out, placing the back of her hand on Ash's cheek while taking out a small object from her outfit.

She went in for a kiss but Ash tried lunge backward but Candice press a button on the device in her hand, causing a device to vibrate in Ash's ass. The bound man let out a muffled scream as the piece of equipment pounded his sensitive anus.

"Sorry my dear, but you can't leave until I finish my fun." Candice laughed before dragging her tongue along her captive's chest before snaking her way down to his underwear.

Despite Ash's protests, Candice removed his boxer's and tossed them aside. Ash's eyes widened, his penis was trapped in a clear chastity cage with a plastic ring pulled tightly against his scrotum.

"So my dear, let's begin." Candice whispered before diving into Ash's crotch and licking his testicles.

Ash let out a whimper as his captor's warm ministrations caused his dick to start to harden inside of the cage. Ash's member bashed. against the cage, hurting him immensely as the plastic ring tightened around his testicles. After several minutes the pain became unbearable but luckily Ash's dick was so massive that it broke the plastic cage and snapped the ring.

"my, my, look at you." laughed Candice, before starting to lick her captive's member along the shaft.

Ash shivered at this action. Although this was against his will, he could not doubt that he was enjoying the way Candice dominated him.

"You like this don't you? You like being treated like a piece of meat" she said, to which Ash responded with a nod.

Candice withdrew from her actions, turning off the vibrator as well. This caused Ash to whine in protest. "Don't worry my dear I'll be back" the gym leader assured as she left the room to grab something.

About thirty seconds later Candice returned, wheeling in in a cart with a sheet covering the top of it. "You're going to enjoy this Ash" she said, taking off the cloth to reveal a tattoo machine, complete with ink and a gun. Ash's eyes widened at this and began to squirm but was met with the vibrator being turned back on. "No struggling Ash or it will hurt a lot more." Candice explained, maneuvering her way back to her prisoner's crotch.

Stroking his dick to reach its full length at 10in, Candice licked her lips and took one of the guns from the cart. A low buzzing filled the room as she pressed the tip to her captive's member. Ash let out muffled screams as Candice began etching a navy-blue pattern into the epidermis of his dick. This continued for an hour before Candice finished the pattern all of the way up to the base of her prisoner's shaft. Ash got a good look at the pattern and saw that it was a snowflake pattern similar to the tattoo that adorned his captor's chest.

"We are not done yet Ash, we have to do those testicles next." she laughed before plunging thee tip of the gun into said area.

Ash let out another scream as Candice perfectly replicated her gym badge on his scrotum over the course of a half hour. Finally, she withdrew the gun from his skin and allowed him a bit of a reprieve to appreciate her work. "Do you like it?" she asked sarcastically, taking the gag out of his mouth.

Now allowed to speak, Ash took a deep breath and said his feelings. "Yes I do, why it is beautiful." he breathed out.

"Do you want me Ash?" Candice asked, draping her body over the young man's abdomen and groin.

"More than any man's ever wanted a woman" he gulped in response.

Candice spun around so she could straddle her captive. "Well then, let's get started." she let out before engaging Ash in a passionate kiss.

The duo made out for what seemed like an eternity before Ash groaned that he needed air. "Oh shoot, Dawn and Brock don't know that I'm here." he said with horrified eyes.

"Don't worry, I called them after you were knocked out and told them that you were staying the night." revealed Candice. Now let's get on to the main event." she added, stroking Ash's member back to it's full length.

She slowly lowered herself onto his dick and pushed hard until her partner was fully sheathed inside of her. "Dear Arceus, you're so tight." Ash groaned.

The duo began to move in sync, with Ash thrusting upward to meet his partner's descents. Ash was in heaven, the feeling of Candice's sensitive walls massaging his cock was pure bliss. This was also due to the sensitivity of his dick from the recent tattooing but nevertheless he was in heaven. After nearly 15 minutes of this things were nearing the breaking point.

"Ash I'm close." she breathed out, sweat showing in the light from the fire.

"Me to Candice." Ash responded, the ropes of his chair digging deeper into his skin as he tried to pump even faster. The warm feeling in each of their abdomens turned into a full-on blaze.

"Ash will you stay with me forever? Will you be the master to my mistress?" Candice pleaded, finally achieving her orgasm and drenching her partner's member with her fluids.

"Yes I will. Forever and ever." Ash responded, as he finished deep inside his partners core.

Candice felt the warm liquid seep into her womb and enjoyed the feeling of being filled. The girl pulled back and fell onto the floor, leaving Ash in his chair to catch his breath. That was amazing Candice" Ash whispered, panting slightly.

"I know. And it will just get better and better." the gym leader responded.

"What do you mean?" the man asked as his captor removed the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Well something is waiting for us in the basement. After all, we have to be the owners of someone." explained Candice.

The woman went behind the cart and started wheeling it towards the stairs. Ash got up and followed her. "We're not carrying that down the stairs, are we?" he asked, a little drained from the sex.

"No, I've got something else for that." Candice responded, opening another door to reveal an elevator.

"Well isn't that something?" Ash chuckled, quite shocked that his new girlfriend would have something like that in her house.

"Ash I want you to remain silent when we get downstairs. I don't want our slave to know your identity." explained the gym leader as the elevator door opened.

"But won't they see who I am?" asked the young man, joining the girl in the elevator.

The elevator began to move downwards towards the basement when Candice finally decided to answer him. "Because I've already taken care of that.

The elevator door opened to reveal Zoey in a precarious situation. The red-head was completely naked, her hands were attached to a hook implanted in the ceiling by chains. She had a spreader bar attached to her feet, forcing them apart. Her chest sported an identical tattoo to the one that Candice had. She had a white blindfold covering her eyes as well as the same snowflake gag that Ash had, in her mouth. Zoey perked her head up as she heard the elevator door open and footsteps walking on the floor.

" _Oh so that's why she doesn't want me to talk_ " Ash thought as Candice began to speak.

"Well slave I'm back and this time I got master with me" the gym leader laughed. Zoey quivered at the prospect of this as cold hands touch her toned stomach.

This caused the bound girl to let out several moans. While Ash performed this action; Candice removed a whip from the cart. Without warning the gym leader whipped their captive in the back, causing Zoey to let out a scream. Ash played with Zoey's breasts for a while as she was continuously whipped by Candice. As the pain kept mounting Zoey lost feeling in her back and nearly collapsed. However she was caught by Ash before her body could fall over. It was at this moment that Candice stopped her whipping.

Putting her hand on Zoey's head, she started to speak. "You've been a good girl slave. So, how about I let you see your new master". With that Candice removed the blindfold from Zoey, allowing the girl to get a look at her captor. Zoey's eyes widened in shock as she saw a naked Ash Ketchum in front of her. She let out protesting grunts as Ash continued to play with her body.

"You like that don't you slave?" taunted the young man.

The captive girl could only nod her head in response. Meanwhile Candice had strapped an Ice-Blue dildo to her pelvis and positioned herself behind Zoey's backside. Without any warning the gym leader pushed forward and entered the coordinator's rectum. Zoey screeched as she felt her smallest hole being filled up by the hard plastic.

"You're nice and tight. I see you have been waiting for mistress." laughed Candice who began to thrust in and out of Zoey's anus.

While Zoey was being kept busy by Candice, Ash was stroking his dick to return it to full mast. When it reached its peak, he positioned himself over Zoey's womanhood and wrapped his arms around her torso. "Are you ready to experience your master's cock for the first time." he asked. Zoey, who was on cloud nine from being penetrated from behind could only let out a soft moan.

Ash pushed forward and immediately sheathed himself inside of the girl's body. The young man then started to pump back and forth, matching the thrusts of the gym leader. After several minutes, the stimulation became too much for the poor girl. Said girl fell into the blissful state of a sexual coma. This did not stop her master and mistress from continuing to pound her in her sleep. Eventually Ash felt a familiar urge build deep within his groin and he came deep inside of the poor girl. He released so much that the excess spilled onto the wooden floor.

"Oh my, you really went overboard." chuckled Candice, who pulled out as well.

"Our slave was too good not too." Ash responded.

Then the gym leader removed her dildo and went over to the cart. There she grabbed two tattoo guns and placed one in Ash's hand. "It's time we mark are slave and show others that they can't have her" she said, turning on the machine and going behind the bound girl.

Ash laughed and positioned himself so that his eyes were at Zoey's pubis. Taking the gun in his hand, he loaded black ink into it and pressed the metal to the bound girl's skin. Ash took pleasure in branding his slave. After an hour Zoey had script that read Master's Pussy encircling the area around her vagina, while above and below were the initials AK. Meanwhile Candice had written Mistress's Ass across Zoey's buttocks in a glacier font with a large arrow that extended all of the way down to her asshole.

"It looks beautiful." Ash whispered, stroking the mark that Candice had put on their slave. The woman kissed his neck as this continued.

"You know, we should get some sleep." Candice said between kisses. Ash agreed with this sentiment and the two of them left their slave unconscious as they went to sleep.

 **Several Years Later**

After Ash's win at the Sinnoh League, he had eventually earned a spot in the Elite Four. He moved in with a pregnant Candice. The duo kept their slave a secret from the rest of the world as the family of three soon grew into a family of five with the birth of Candice's son Joseph and Zoey's daughter Colleen. Eventually they would have to tell their children about what their relationship is truly like, but for now everything was peaceful.

* * *

 **It's good to finally get this one out. I have been waiting to finish it for a while. As always; fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	18. Ursula

**Hello Everyone, I'm back with another one shot. It's been a while but I've been trying to focus on my other stories (Please fave and follow those if you haven't already). Anyway, we are still in the Sinnoh region so expect a few more one shots featuring those girls. Here we go**

 **AU: Ash and Ursula are both 18, Dawn is 15**

* * *

Ash had no idea how he got here. Holding onto the hand of a masked woman as she dragged him back to his own room. Dawn, Brock, and Him had arrived at the shore of Lake Valor for the Sinnoh Grand Festival. They had met up with Kenny and Zoey for the meet and greet with all of the other coordinators. The meeting was going fine until Ursula picked a fight with Dawn over finding out Dawn's nickname. Ash had to remind Dawn not to stoop to the salmon-haired girl's level.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the stage where the host announced that the opening night's ceremonies were being replaced with a masquerade ball. Dawn and Zoey were super excited at the chance to dress up while Brock was stoked because he might finally get the chance to have a girlfriend. Ash could only laugh at his friends' reactions to the news. The young man had been to several similar balls before, the last of which resulted in quite the adventure in the Kingdom of Rota. Of course, he was referring to the time he accidently awakened Sir Aaron's Lucario and nearly died from rescuing Pikachu. There would be none of that this time. Team Galactic was defeated, there were no legendary or mythical Pokémon to whisk him away from the party.

However there was one problem. Said problem was the lack of a date to the actual ball. The last time he was at such a ball he went with May but they had since broken up and there were no other options as Dawn was already taken by Kenny. The young man had decided to just go with the flow and see what would happen.

So early the next day the group headed to the costume store to rent clothes for the ball. Dawn had decided on a sparkling blue dress with a mask that had a Lopunny pattern to it. Zoey had chosen a purple one with gray trim to match her Glameow mask. The masks covered the person's entire face except for their mouth so it was important to pick one that molded to the shape of their head. Brock had rented a purple Tux to compliment his Croagunk mask, and boy did it look nice. Last but not least, Ash decided to go with a green and red Tux along with a Sceptile mask. The young man wanted something different that wouldn't give away who he was. Since no one besides Brock knew that he even had a Sceptile, Ash felt that this was the perfect outfit for him. The group paid for their clothes and then picked up several bottles of hair dye that would change the color of their hair for 18 hours. Brock of course had picked purple, Dawn brown, Zoey gray, and Ash green.

The group then went back to their hotel to enjoy the rest of their day around the lake. Ash went for a walk and had seen Ursula alone looking down with a sad expression on her face. The young man didn't know if he should ask the girl if she was ok because she had always been very rude to Dawn, thus making the situation rather awkward. Ash decided to not say anything, out of loyalty to his friend. However, he did agree that the next time he saw Ursula looking like that he would confront her about the feud she has with Dawn.

Everyone was extremely excited for the party tonight and the group got to work dyeing each other's hair. They then had decided to adopt false names for the party as was recommended by the hosts of the party. Brock was going by Takeshi, Dawn by Hikari, and Zoey by Nozomi. Meanwhile, Ash had decided to use the name Satoshi.

The four of them got changed into their apparel and met in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. After meeting up, they arrived at the ballroom and got their own table. Eventually a band started to play and everyone went to the dance floor to intermingle with each other. Ash was standing off to the side, when he saw another person standing alone. Ash had asked the person if they were ok to which the person responded with the fact that they were sad because they didn't have any friends with them.

The voice revealed the person to be a girl, who had long hair tied into two pigtails. One of which was dyed blue, the other a burgundy color to match her mask which was half Plusle and half Minun. Ash being the gentleman that he is, decided to accompany the young lady to the dance floor. While they danced Ash got to know this woman who revealed that her name was Aurora. The duo found out that they had rather a lot in common. Ash felt so confident that his friends would like Aurora that he decided to drag her over to meet his friends.

He introduced her to them by their fake names and the group hit it off almost immediately. The girls all got along swimmingly which gave Ash a sense of relief. While the girls were talking about coordinating, Ash was pulled aside by Brock and interrogated over how he met the girl. Ash avoided any serious discussion as he was called over by Aurora and the others.

Eventually the party was winding down and Ash said goodnight to his friends so he could walk Aurora back to her room. Ash wanted to do this for several reasons, the first being because he was a gentleman and that was something he should do, and the second being maybe the location of Aurora's room would give him a way to identify who she was underneath the mask. The duo exited the ballroom and were about to head to the elevator but Aurora had other ideas.

Instead she asked if Ash wanted to take a walk along the lake. Ash smiled and followed along the path to the lake. After staying around for nearly an hour Ash fully realized how beautiful Aruroa was in the moonlight. The woman noticed what Ash was doing and kissed him right on the mouth, snapping him from his daze. Ash was stunned but accepted the kiss. Aurora then told him that she liked him a lot and was glad she met him. Ash was in a daze and responded that he did to. Aurora then took him by the arm and pulled him back towards the hotel. That is where we pick up.

" _I can't believe this is actually happening_ " Ash thought as he was dragged to the fourth floor of the hotel where his room was located.

Pikachu was spending the night in Brock's room, so there would be no one interrupting them tonight. With a quick swipe of his keycard, the duo entered her room. As soon as the door closed the woman pounced, slamming into the trainer and engulfing him in another kiss. This time Ash kissed back with ferocity, causing a battle for dominance between the two. Their tongues intertwined and eventually Ash succeeded and forced his way inside of the woman's mouth. They both needed some air to breathe and broke apart. Ash and Aurora were left gasping for oxygen, with Auror leaning her back against the room's wall.

"That was amazing Satoshi" the woman let out. "Should we take this to the next level"?

Ash blushed at her insulation but knew that if they were going to be something more, he would have to step up. "Alright my dear." he answered.

This got Aurora to let out a loud chuckle. "You're so civil and formal. Just what I like in a man." said the woman, who began removing her dress. Ash saw her undergarments and licked his lips as Aurora's curves for the first time. He then realized he should do the same and was about to take off his mask when Aurora took hold of his hands. "I want us to enjoy this regardless of what we look like. We can take off these in the morning." she pleaded.

Ash looked at the expression on the woman's face and decided to follow her lead. So he got to work on taking off the rest of his clothes and soon enough he was clad in only his boxers. Aurora blushed as she saw a tent rise in her partner's groin and climbed onto the bead before sitting on her knees. Ash turned and stood on the side of the bed and began to kiss Aurora once again. He then let out a gasp as his boxers fell to the floor and the woman took his dick in her hands. Aurora slowly began to stroke it softy, sending Ash into a frenzy.

To him, the woman's hands were like silk and the action caused his already semi-hard phallus to grow even larger. Ash unconsciously bucked his hips, pushing his hardened member up against Aurora's panty-covered groin, and causing the girl to wet herself from the pressure. "I need you now." the young trainer growled, causing his partner to shiver and moan.

Reaching around her, Ash removed Aurora's bra and tossed it aside. He then went to he stained panties and slowly dragged them down the woman's legs. Once the clothing reached the woman's feet, Ash tore them free and tossed them aside. Now completely naked (barring their masks), Ash pushed the woman onto her back and began planting kisses along her neck and collarbone. Aurora began to moan in pleasure as the man's lips touched her skin over and over again. The man carried on these actions for a while, even kissing the woman's beautiful breasts every so often.

He eventually made it down to Aurora's belly and noticed something. There was a large semi-circular scar that went around the woman's belly-button. What happened here?" the man asked, kissing the scar softly so it wouldn't bother the woman.

Aurora sighed, she never told anyone besides her close friends where that mark came from but for some reason her brain was telling her to reveal her secret to this total stranger. Maybe it was because they didn't know each other's identities but Aurora went for it. "When I was younger and rather naïve, I thought I could catch a Gabite without using stronger Pokémon". Ash knew a thing or two about catching dragon type pokemon. After all, he had just caught a Gible of his own and that was much more difficult than he thought it was going to be. Aurora shook those thoughts out of his head and continued with her story between gasps of pleasure. "I eventually caught it but the dragon was able to outmaneuver several of my Pokémon and slice into my stomach with her wings". the woman revealed.

The woman writhed as Ash continued to kiss the sensitive skin on the scar. Eventually it was time for him to stop and Aurora to take control of the situation. She got out from under Ash and began to stroke his member while the man reached for the nightstand. "Aurora hold on a minute" he wheezed as blood rushed to his member. However, she didn't listen and continued to stroke the phallus in her hand. Ash tried to warn her but it was too late and he sent a burst of semen all over the girl's hand and arm. "I'm sorry." he apologized.

The girl lifted her hand to her face and licked her digits clean. "Don't be, it was delicious." she laughed.

Ash then reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small plastic wrap. The woman saw what her lover was doing and waited for the man to remove a condom from said. package and put it on his member. Once that was done, she shivered in excitement as she was pushed onto her back. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked.

"Of course I do Satoshi. Now fuck me" Aurora practically pleaded.

Ash took this as a resounding yes and straddled the woman's maidenhood before slowly inserting himself into the area. Aurora let out a moan as her sacred area became filled up by her lover's massive member. "Let me know if I am hurting you." Ash said, hoping that he wouldn't cause harm to the woman beneath him.

After several minutes of grunts, the man sheathed himself inside of his lover. He then slowly began thrusting in and out of Auroa's body causing joyous sounds to come from the woman's mouth. "Oomph Satoshi you're so big" she practically cried. Ash took this as a compliment and continued with a slow rhythm of thrusts while he kissed his lover's bosom. "Satoshi more" Aurora cried out as the man took her nipple in his mouth and began to suckle it.

The woman couldn't stand it any more and came hard, drenching her lover's member with her fluids. Ash continued to thrust as sweat began to build up on both of their bodies, creating a nice shine. They could also hear the sounds of flesh slapping together as Ash continued his actions on Aurora's body. The woman dug her nails into Ash's back as she came again. Ash winced as blood began to drip down his back but put that in the back of his mind. The feeling of Aurora's walls around his cock was too good to stop, so he powered through the pain.

Eventually he was reaching his limit and knew that Aurora was nearing hers. "Aurora, I'm going to cum" Ash breathed out. The woman beneath him nodded and sucked in a breath as Ash penetrated her deeper than he had before. With a last gasp, her walls clamped down around Ash's member one more time. Said man felt this constriction and with a grunt released his essence.

Ash quickly pulled out of the woman as he felt the condom fill up quickly. Aurora moaned in disappointment at the lack of being filled and took the opportunity to look at her lover's cock. She nearly fainted as she saw the condom was entirely swollen and filled with cum. So much so, that it sagged to Ash's scrotum. Ash got off the bed and removed the condom before throwing it out. He then returned to the bed and pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Satoshi that was amazing" Aurora whispered, snuggling into her lover's side.

"It was my pleasure milady." he answered back before kissing her head. The duo eventually drifted off to sleep, enjoying the pleasure of each other's presence.

The next morning Aurora woke up and decided to use the shower, she carefully peeled Satoshi's arm off of her and went into the bathroom. After washing her hair and the sweat from her body, the woman came out and got changed back into her dress. She was going to wake Satoshi up and thank him for the wonderful time, but decided that she wanted to peak under his mask and see his face. " _I hope he is as handsome as he acts_ " Aurora laughed to herself.

Gently slipping her finger underneath the mask she pulled it off and nearly screamed. Satoshi was Ash Ketchum; her rival's friend was the one who had shown her such a good time and fucked her the night before. The woman was panicking and exited the room, but not before slamming the door in disbelief. Said slam woke the sleeping Ash, who. shut up out of bed.

"Aurora?" he said aloud. When no response came Ash saw that his mask was on the floor. "She must have seen my face" he reasoned, "Why did she run?".

The idea that she had been scared by seeing that it was him who had been under the mask did not sit well with the young man. Ash really liked whoever Aurora was and she seemed to like him just as much. " _She had to have liked me if she was willing to let me fuck her_ " Ash said to himself.

The young man decided to try and take his mind off of the situation at hand and take a shower. Once he got out of the shower Pikachu was waiting for him, as well as Dawn. "How was the rest of your night." the coordinator asked a now dressed Ash.

"It was ok I guess" he sighed before scratching Pikachu's head.

Dawn noticed that Ash seemed a bit down. "What happened to that Aurora you were talking…" the coordinator stopped her question as she noticed the very sad look on her friend's face. "Never mind, let's go get some breakfast." she cheered, opening the curtains to reveal a cloudless sky. "It's a beautiful day outside, perfect for the beginning of a Grande Festival".

Ash nodded and left the room with Dawn and Pikachu. They all eventually found Brock and Zoey eating breakfast and joined them at the table. Once that was done, Ash helped Dawn prep her routine one last time before they headed to the stands for the 1st Round of the Grande Festival. While Brock talked about miscellaneous things regarding the contest Ash wasn't really paying attention to his friend. He felt bad but he was completely distracted by his task. That task was observing the female coordinators and try to figure out which one among them was his Aurora.

As the round went further and further along Ash began think that Aurora may have not even been a coordinator. This thought scared him as he might never see the woman who he developed feelings for ever again. Dawn and Zoey both put up amazing scores and Ash knew they would make it into the next round.

Eventually there was only one coordinator who hadn't gone yet. This was revealed to be Ursula who put on a spectacular routine evolving her two Eevee into Vaporeon and Flareon. However, Ash could only stare and watch her in disbelief. The woman was wearing a blue dress with a cut revealing her belly button. Thanks to the large plasma screens, Ash could see the outline of a semi-circular scar.

"Arceus it's her" he breathed out.

"Who's her?" Brock asked, hearing his friend.

"Ursula is Aurora." Ash practically whispered.

Brock paled at this and didn't know what to say. Ursula had always been rather mean to Dawn and for Ash to fall in love with her like this would spell disaster for their friendship. "I will support whatever you decide to do" the man said to his friend. "Now go and get her".

Ash nodded and immediately rushed out of his seat as he saw that Ursula had made it to the next round of the festival. The young man waited outside until the competitors had filed out of the arena and followed Ursula back to the elevator. The woman's eyes widened as she saw Ash get into the lift behind her. "Ursula we need to talk about last night" said Ash as the elevator door closed behind them.

The woman had a very sad look which suddenly changed into an outraged one. "Ash we can never be together. I've been so mean to Dawn and there is no way that you would date someone like me who…" the woman's rant was interrupted as Ash silenced her with a kiss.

Ursula accepted it and Ash continued to make out with her as the elevator started to rise. "We can work on being friends with Dawn" Ash whispered between kisses as Ursula's hands combed through his hair.

"I want you now." Ursula growled. For what seemed to be an eternity, the elevator rose until it finally reached Ursula's floor. Without a care in the world who saw them, the duo sprinted down to her room and enjoyed each other's bodies once again.

 **4 Years Later**

Dawn eventually found out about Ash dating Ursula and was not happy about it. However eventually the two girls put aside their differences and became friendlier with each other for the sake of Ash. Speaking of which, the young man had finally one a regional league, However he was unable to defeat the champion which left him on the doorstep of becoming one of the Elite Four. He was now married to Ursula and they had a son named Benny, along with another child on the way. The duo was sitting outside on their porch looking out at a sunset.

"Can you believe we have been married for three years" he said quietly as Benny was asleep.

"No I can't." Ursula whispered back as she rubbed her swollen belly. They both couldn't believe it and it was all because of a Masquerade Ball.

* * *

 **And another one shot comes to a close. I had this idea in my head for a while a felt that it was perfect to use on Ursula due to her clashes with**

 **Dawn. Now I need some ideas for a one-shot with Jupiter and Mars from Team Galactic. I have a general frame for what I want but I need some**

 **suggestions. As always, fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	19. Mars and Jupiter (Galactic)

**Hello Everyone,**

 **Welcome back to another One Shot featuring our favorite Pokemon Trainer. This time we head to Team Galactic's base and an entirely different take on the abduction of our teens. Things certainly will get steamy quickly and will veer off from canon. Here we go.**

 **AU: Ash is 18, Dawn 17, Brock 19. Cynthia and Cyrus are both 26, Mars is 18, Jupiter 24, and Saturn 25.**

* * *

Ash and his friends were in serious trouble and they didn't know how to get out of it. They had been on their way with Cynthia to help free the lake trio from the hands of Team Galactic when they were suddenly teleported into the enemy's headquarters. The teens were immediately rounded up by the admins of the organization and thrown into a holding cell with their hands tied behind their back. This was the first time Dawn had been put into a situation like this and the young lady was freaking out.

"What are they going to do to us?" she asked her friends.

"My guess is that we will be used as hostages to ensure that Uxie and the others do whatever Team Galactic tells them to." Brock said aloud. Dawn was shivering uncontrollably at the thought of being used in such a way. Ash noticed this and decided to try and console the girl.

"Dawn everything will be ok" he got the girl's attention.

"Cynthia will find us and make sure Team Galactic pays for what they've done". The girl could only nod at this as the trio were left alone with nothing but their thoughts.

 **Admin Room**

The Admins of Team Galactic were by themselves watching the Lake Trio make the red chain. All their efforts led up to this moment and it was just as sweet for them as it was for their leader Cyrus. The man had poured nearly five years into this Team ever since he quit his position as Professor Rowan's assistant. Soon it would be time to reap the rewards of all of their hard work.

"I can't wait for our new universe" Mars practically squealed out in excitement. The younger of the two women was just barely an adult and had joined Team Galactic when she was only 16. Jupiter let out a loud laugh.

"You certainly are excited aren't you." the older woman smiled.

"Of course." Mars responded. "You should be too after what Cyrus told us we could do".

Jupiter remembered what their leader had told them regarding the groups future once the new universe was made. "You may pick any of the chosen to be your significant other so we can start populating our new universe". Basically, he told them that they could use the Lake Trio to make the chosen into their personal slaves.

"I know I'm excited" Saturn exclaimed, joining the conversation. The young man had known Cyrus since he was a child and the two of them had been best friends for as long as he could remember. "I'm sure that lass will be a wonderful wife". Unlike the man of the group, Mars and Jupiter had to make a choice regarding which one of the chosen would be their husband.

"That Ash is quite handsome and would probably be amazing in bed." Jupiter said aloud.

"The only thing that the other one has on Ash would be the ability to cook". Mars added. Both of the women seemed to come to the conclusion that Ash would be the ideal partner. "Sooooo" Mars drawled, "Should we draw straws on who gets the hottie?"

They were interrupted as Saturn got up from his seat. "You could always share him and just use the third as a chef." the man let out as he left the room. Both women blushed and thought about what their fellow Admin just said.

" _Could it work? Could we share him?"_ Jupiter thought. Mars had seen the look on Jupiter's face and kissed the woman on the lips, shocking the other admin.

"Of course, we can share him Jupe." she let out, "Anything for you".

Jupiter returned the embrace and the two of them made out for several seconds before they broke apart. They then noticed that the red chain had finally been finished and Cyrus had wondered into the room. "It's time for me to head to the Spear Pillar. Take this and get your future partner." the man revealed. He handed both women a small device that they pinned to the collar of their uniforms. Said device was used to control the Lake Trio, as each Pokémon had a small implant on the top of their heads. With that Cyrus left the room with his red chains, leaving the women alone once again.

"What do you say Mars" Jupiter laughed, catching the other woman's attention. "Let's go get our future husband". Both women got up and left the room and ran into Saturn who was about to enter the brig as well.

"Did you get your wife yet?" Mars asked the man.

"Nope, I'm about to get her." he responded with a smile. The trio opened the door to the brig and entered the room. Their prisoners immediately stood up and tried to crash against the door to reach them.

"You'll never get away with this." Ash growled defiantly.

"Oh no sweetie. We are going to get away with this and your going to help us." Jupiter laughed as Saturn unlocked the door.

Brock and Ash both rushed at Saturn only to be smacked back by the all three admins. Ash and Dawn both hit their heads against the wall and were immediately knocked unconscious. Brock hit his head as well but remained alert. However, the young man could not move from his position as he was in too much pain. Jupiter came into the cell and scooped Ash up in her arms while Saturn did the same to Dawn.

"What are you doing? Stop" Brock pleaded as the admins began to leave the cell with his friends.

Mars stopped and turned around to face the downed trainer. "Don't worry dear. We are just going to break them in." she revealed, "Right Uxie?".

Mars pressed a button on her device and Brock snapped to attention immediately as Uxie teleported into the room. "Make sure his mind is wiped and reprogrammed to be our chef." the youngest admin told the Lake Pokémon. Brock tried to protest but was immediately silenced as the knowledge Pokémon's eyes glowed red and made the man's eyes mirror it. With that the admins left the cell and made their way to an unknown location.

 **Unknow Location**

Ash began to stir and finally awoke from his induced slumber. However the young man was put on edge right away as he looked around and observed the situation he was in. He was bound to a chair, his arms tied behind his back while his legs were pinned to the bottom of the chair. The most shocking thing about this was the fact that he was stark naked. Looking up he saw that Mars and Jupiter were looking at him with rather seductive expressions on their faces.

"What am I doing here?" the man asked, hoping that he could escape from the situation somehow.

"Why Ash you are here to become our new husband" Jupiter whispered. Ash's jaw practically dropped as both women unzipped the pelvic area of their jumpsuits to reveal their glistening pussies.

"You're monsters, all of you" the young man lashed out. "Is that what you have planned for all of us? To use us as sex slaves".

The disgust in Ash's voice was very clear but he was silenced as Mars left out a loud laugh. "I'm afraid you won't have a choice. Right Azelf?". A

sh's eyes widened in fear as the being of willpower teleported into the room and stared at him. Something was clearly not right with the Pokémon as its eyes were glazed over and there was a device attached to the top of its head. Ash then hard a whirling sound a felt the ground bounce. To him, this meant that they were all in some sort of truck.

"Anyway" Mars interrupted, getting Ash to focus on her. "Azelf let's make sure he won't remember anything but being our lovely husband".

Before Ash could respond he was bombarded with an excruciating pain attacking his head. The young man looked at Azelf to see the Pokémon's eyes glowing a demonic red and knew that it was the source of his pain. He tried to fight it off a grit his teeth in hopes that he could outlast it. The admins noticed his resilience and were impressed by it.

"We definitely made the right choice Mars." Jupiter said aloud, catching the younger woman's attention. "To be able to last this long without succumbing to Azelf's power is truly impressive". The older Admin took a step forward and kissed their captive right on thee lips. Ash became distracted and was overcome by Azelf's power, turning his eyes red. "Now let's get to work and reprogram you." Jupiter exclaimed. "You are now our devoted and loyal husband Mercury. Someone who lives to please us and will follow all of our orders". Ash's face became blank and the memory wipe seemed to start to take effect. "You will help us create a new universe and provide us with heirs to populate it" Jupiter continued. Ash fought the wipe with all of his willpower but he was eventually overcome by it and slumped over in his chair. "Mercury?" Jupiter asked, checking to see if the wipe had worked correctly. The young man's head snapped upwards and looked at the admins.

"Yes, I am here my queens" the man said with glazed eyes. Mars jumped for joy as the truck bounced along the road.

"Perfect, let's get you all warmed up" she exclaimed, practically climbing into the young man's lap.

"You're right Mars" Jupiter added shoving the woman off their husband. "The oldest gets him first".

"Hey that's not fair." Mars pouted as the older woman stood on the top of the chair and faced Ash.

"Life's not fair my dear. Get our husband's sword warmed up for us while I relieve myself" she ordered the younger woman.

Mars grumbled at this but made her way to Mercury's pelvic region where she saw his dick up close. "The young woman blushed at the size, " _He must be at least 4 inches soft_ " she thought as she began to stroke it with her hands.

Meanwhile Jupiter ordered their new husband to lick her maidenhood and pushed her crotch into his face. Mercury complied with the request and performed the action causing the older woman to let out joyous moans. She felt every stroke of Mercury's tongue on her inner walls and after a few minutes it became too much. With a yelp. the woman released her fluids into her lover's mouth before collapsing onto the floor and nearly taking Mars out.

"Hey watch it!" the younger woman yelled. Mars had finally gotten their lover's member to it's full length and boy was it impressive. Th fleshy appendage was approximately a foot in length and was clearly intimidating the younger admin.

"Don't worry Mars" Jupiter said, now recovered for her ordeal. "I'll help you when it is your turn". With that the older woman spit into her hands and clasped them together around their lover's member. Said man let out a moan as he and his chair were pushed onto the ground so he was lying flat on his back.

"What now?" Mars asked as Jupiter climbed over her and positioned herself above Mercury's chair.

"You can have your pussy licked while I get some real action." Jupiter responded.

The older lady sunk down onto Mercury's phallus and grunted as he became fully sheathed inside of her Mars sat on Mercury's face and immediately felt his tongue inside of her folds. She shivered in ecstasy as her fellow admin grabbed her face and kissed her ferociously. Jupiter was experienced in sex and with the help of Mars, began to bounce up and down on their lover's member. The two admins continued to make out as Jupiter started to reach cloud nine. Mars had already came into Mercury's mouth several times but was pushing for her lover to do the same so that she could get a crack at him.

"Oh Arceus" Jupiter whined, "he's sooooo biiiggg". With that, the older woman experienced an orgasm and nearly collapsed onto her partner.

Mars caught her and continued to make out with her mentor. Eventually Mercury's member struck the woman's cervix and fired his sperm deep into her core. Jupiter fell off of her lover's phallus and onto the floor. She was gasping for breath, completely exhausted from the ordeal. Mars saw this and immediately sprang on the opportunity. She crawled over towards her lover's member and slowly slid it until she felt the soft appendage hit a thin membrane. She knew what came next and wasn't looking forward to it but understood she had to get through the action in order to feel pleasure. Taking a deep breath, she pushed downward and screamed as she felt her hymen tear. Mercury asked if she was ok and Mars gave him nods of yes when the pain eventually subsided.

" _That's something we're going to have to change before we move"_ the woman thought, referring to her lover's personality. The mindwipe had taken almost all of it and she wanted to have Azelf return some of it to him so that he would be a good father. That said, she began bouncing up and down on said man's cock. "This is amazing." she practically screamed out as her lover's member went deeper and deeper into here core. Suddenly she felt hands grab her breasts and a low whisper enter her ear.

"Of course, it is." the voice said revealing themselves to be a recovered Jupiter. "There is no greater feeling in all of the universes, than a man and woman copulating".

The younger admin couldn't help but agree as her mentor played with the fleshy mounds in her hands. Mars became very weak as her partner's thrust took their toll and she experienced the first real orgasm of her young life. Several more soon followed and she was about to fall into unconsciousness when she was chastised by Jupiter.

"Not yet dearie" the woman giggled, "We have to get you pregnant before we end our romp. Mars knew Jupiter was right and fought through the dizziness until Mercury eventually came in her pussy. With a last gasp, she collapsed against her mentor. "There we go girl" Jupiter chuckled as she stroked Mars' head. "There is one thing left for us to do".

"I know" Mars responded and pulled out something from the pocket of her uniform.

It was a small device about the size of a quarter and in the shape of a sphere. Said sphere was colored to look exactly like the planet Mars, complete with the white polar ice caps. Jupiter took out a similar device, except this one was colored to look the gas giant. Together they placed them on Mercury's pubis. The spheres beeped and flattened before submerging into the man's skin. After several seconds passed a pattern form on Mercury's pubis. It showed the solar system but the planet Mercury was marked with the golden G for Team Galactic. This proved that he belonged to them and would never be released.

"Aweee" Mars squeaked, petting the new marked skin. "You're so adorable like that".

"He absolutely is and he's all ours" Jupiter whispered before kissing Mars on the cheek. Now let's make sure his personality is fixed before we get to Mt. Cornet". With that, Azelf was summoned and the screen faded to black.

 **Mt. Cornet: Several hours later**

Cynthia sped up along in her jeep as she rushed to reach the Spear Pillar before it was too late. She had just come from busting Team Galactic's base but the chosen weren't there causing the champion a great deal of panic. "I hope I'm not too late." she said aloud as she careened off another cliffside. It was then she saw several Team Galactic trucks driving into the mountain. "Garchomp stop them" the champion ordered, releasing her most powerful Pokémon from its confinements.

The dragon type launched after the vehicles and took out the tires, causing the trucks to come to a screeching halt. Cynthia hopped out of jeep and attacked the grunts. "Where are the teens" she practically screamed at them. However, the grunts refused to answer, even at the threat of torture. It was clear to the champion that these grunts were brainwashed or had their minds erased.

" _These poor people_ " she thought as her Gastrodon made sure that they were bonded to the rocks.

Cynthia carefully made her way up trail of Mt. Cornet and saw that she was reaching the Spear Pillar. She put her back to the wall and peered around the corner. The strange green-haired man from before was standing at the center of the pillar, surrounded by the Lake Trio. Kneeling before him with their hands tied behind their backs were Ash and his friends seemingly ready to be sacrificed for whatever sick scheme the man had. He had already summoned Palkia and Dialga and was controlling them with the red chain. With a yell she released all of her Pokémon and had them direct their attacks at the chains with the intention of breaking it. However the Lake Trio suddenly spawned in front of the chain and blocked said attacks from hitting it. Cyrus stopped his orders with the Legendary Pokémon and saw who dared to attack them.

"Well" he let out tauntingly, "It seems that the champion has finally graced us with her presence".

"You're damn right I did." she growled out." Now you better release those teens this instant".

"You can have them back" the Galactic Leader replied, "We have no more use for them". With that, the trio of teens ran over to Cynthia.

"Cynthia thank Arceus you're here Dawn wheezed, clearly exhausted from the ordeal.

"It's okay" the Champion consoled the girl and pulled her into a hug. "Everything is going to be alright now that I am here".

"Of course." Dawn smiled, placing a hand on the champions back and accepting the hug "After all, we've been waiting for you".

"Wait what" Cynthia started only to scream out in pain as Dawn slipped a shock implant onto the champion's body. Cynthia's Pokémon immediately noticed something was wrong and charged at the teens. However, they were unable to reach them as they were returned to their pokeballs by the humans they were trying to attack.

"What did you do to them." Cynthia screamed at the leader of Team Galactic.

"My admins merely showed them the truth" Cyrus explained. Cynthia was completely paralyzed and could only shiver in fear as the leader of Galactic walked towards her. He stopped and knelt down before cupping the woman's chin and lifting it off the ground. "Besides, we are all destined for great things" he teased the champion. "Isn't that right Solaris".

Cynthia gasped, only one person had ever called her by that name and he died several years ago. "Ri _ght around the time Team Galactic started to form_ " she thought in horror at the possibility. "Akagi?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"No one has called me that in a long time but yes it is I my dear Solaris." he responded.

"How could you do this to all of us, but especially to me." she pleaded, "We were supposed to be friends".

"You're one to talk." he snarled, "How many times did you blow our research nights off to go gallivanting off around Sinnoh"? When no response came Cyrus simply scoffed. "With what I'm doing nothing like that won't ever happen again" he said, turning to face the legendary duo.

Between the two Pokémon was a large multicolored sphere, which then shot out a bright beam of light into the atmosphere. All across the Sinnoh region it looked as if the sky was collapsing around them and soon enough people began collapsing into nothing but ash. Back at the Spear Pillar, the Lake Trio floated over behind Cyrus.

"Now my dear Solaris" he called out as the Trio's eyes began to glow a demonic red. "We will wipe your mind of any memories that you had before and you will be molded into my perfect queen". Cynthia struggled screamed as a tremendous pressure filled her head. "Soon we will be married like we should have before" he added. Eventually Cynthia stopped struggling and collapsed into to the ground. "Solaris?" the man prodded.

"Yes, my king." the woman answered back. With that, Cyrus knew that he had one. Walking over to the downed woman he picked her up and carried her over to where his knew universe awaited him. Before he entered, he stopped and turned to his admins.

"Grab your husband and wife for we are about to enter a knew age." he said, "One that we will enjoy for the rest of eternity". With that, the man jumped into the portal. The admins and the teens followed soon as the fabric of space and time around them began to deteriorate.

 **5 Years Later**

It had been a wonderful five years for Cyrus and his Queen. There new universe was beautiful, filled to the brim with many Pokémon and free of humans. That is, except for the admins and their families. The two of them had gotten to work on making heirs right away and currently had four children. The admins had done so as well with their own spouses. Jupiter and Mars had both birthed three children each with their sire Mercury. Saturn had four children with his wife Venus (Dawn renamed). Although Terra (Brock renamed) had no children, he was busy taking care of all of the growing family's needs. Life was good for Cyrus and to think this all came about at a last second decision to allow his admins to use the Lake Trio.

* * *

 **How was that? Cyrus decided to use the teens against Cynthia, unlike what happened during this arc of the show. I always wondered what Cyrus was actually going to do in his new universe. Maybe I'll explore this idea with a story, who knows. As always, fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	20. Dawn

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm back with another one-shot. It is finally time I tackle Pearlshipping. This chapter was one of my better written ones (If I do say so myself). I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **AU: Dawn is 17, Ash is 18, Kenny is 17**

* * *

Dawn Berlitz was wandering around the border of Sunnyshore City in hopes of meeting up with her childhood friend Kenny. Ash had just obtained his 8th badge and was all set for the Sinnoh Conference. However, before they left Kenny had asked her to meet him on the boardwalk. Dawn had decided to indulge his request and was wondering what exactly he wanted to talk about. During the previous day Kenny had gotten into an argument with Ash and they had a battle. From what Dawn could decipher, Kenny had wanted her to travel with him. instead of going to the Sinnoh League with Ash.

" _How could he ask me to do such a thing_?" Dawn asked herself, almost enraged at the fact that Kenny would think that she wouldn't want to watch Ash participate in the league. " _Ill' just tell him that I will travel with him after the league_." Dawn came to a conclusion. " _Yeah, that will do_ ".

Dawn came to their agreed spot at the lighthouse and saw that the boy was already there. "Hey Kenny, how are you?" she called out, running to him.

"I'm fine DD" he answered back. Dawn groaned at the use of her hated nickname but Kenny saw this and let out a soft chuckle.

"That's not funny" Dawn protested, hitting Kenny in the chest softly. "Why do you do it"?

"I just like teasing you is all" the young man responded.

Dawn simply sighed and the two of them began talking a bit about contests that they were going to perform in when they get to Johto. Dawn made sure to keep track of time since she had to meet back up with Ash and Brock so that they could get a late lunch before ordering their boat tickets. Everything was going along smoothly between the two of them until Kenny asked her the fateful question.

"Have you given any thought about traveling with me now instead of after the league". Dawn stopped and turned to face her childhood friend.

"Kenny I'm sorry but I've decided to go with Ash to watch him compete at the Sinnoh League." the girl revealed.

Dawn had come to the conclusion that she really loved Ash and wanted to be his girlfriend. She knew that Kenny harbored feelings for her but she could only her childhood friend as just that, a friend. Kenny, who had been expecting a yes could only stare in disbelief.

"What?" was all he could say with an open mouth.

"Ash asked me to support him in the league so I decided to do that." she added. "Don't worry, we can still travel to Johto together afterwards".

Kenny was rather upset at this and began staring at the ground. " _Alright DD if that's how you want to play it._ " he thought darkly. Without warning Kenny ran past Dawn, showing that he was upset by what she had said.

"Kenny come back." Dawn called, running after her friend. The young man didn't stop and swerved by multiple people as the young lady continued to give chase. After five minutes Dawn saw Kenny turn into an alleyway. However, when she turned her head to look down it there was no one there. "Kenny, you there?" called Dawn.

Piplup, who was being carried in Dawn's arms, couldn't seem to sense Kenny's presence either. Dawn carefully made her way down the alley hoping to find any hint that Kenny was OK. She had past several doors on her way down and was about to turn around and head back to the Pokémon center when the door next to flung open and knocked Piplup from her arms. Dawn called out for her Pokémon but the poor water typed was knocked out after hitting the alley wall. Before Dawn could react, she was immediately chopped in the back of the neck and rendered unconscious.

A few moments later Piplup awoke from his defeat and looked around the alley for Dawn. The water type became frantic when he couldn't find his trainer nearby and remembered the door swinging open and hitting him. The Pokémon made his way over to said door but couldn't reach the handle to open it. So he tried to break it open bubblebeam and whirlpool the door but that didn't work either. Piplup knew that his trainer was now in trouble and immediately hightailed back to the Pokémon center where Ash and Pikachu were. It took nearly a half hour for the small water type to get there but he quickly caught Ash's attention.

"Piplup what are you doing here? Where's Dawn?" the trainer asked. Piplup told Pikachu that someone attacked them in an alleyway and knew that the electric-type would get his trainer to help. Piplup and Pikachu both frantically waived their arms at Ash which the trainer took as "Dawn is in trouble". "Piplup lead the way so we can rescue her." the young man ordered before signaling Brock to call Officer Jenny. They would definitely need the police if what Ash feared came to pass. Pipulp gave Ash a salute and immediately took off to show them the way. Pikachu and Ash both ran to follow the water type, hoping that they weren't too late. Twenty minutes later they had arrived at the alleyway and Piplup ran to the door. Ash tried jerking the door open but found that it wouldn't budge and was locked from the other side.

"Buddy I need you to use Iron Tail and bust the door down." Ash said to his partner. Pikachu nodded and immediately channeled energy into his posterior appendage. The tail glowed brightly and the mouse Pokémon leapt forward, slamming it into the door and breaking the opening off of it's hinges. "Great job buddy, let's go and find Dawn. Pikachu and Piplup nodded in determination and ran into the building. The group heard the screams of their friend and raced down a long hallway before coming to a stop at the entrance to the room as they looked on in horror.

 **Half Hour Earlier**

Dawn moaned as she awoke from her slumber. Taking in her surroundings, she shot up startled. Everything came back to her; she remembered chasing Kenny and being knocked unconscious. The young lady was in a very uncomfortable position and tried to move hands forward only to find out that they were bound to a pole behind her. She was unable to move her legs as they were spread apart and shackled to two more pipes.

" _What am I doing here_?" she wondered, trying to squeeze out of the cuffs around her legs. Dawn's task was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Looking up the young lady let out a gasp. Standing in the doorway was none other than Kenny. "Kenny what's going on?" Dawn shivered as she saw a dark look in her childhood friend's eyes.

"Oh DD" Kenny chuckled darkly, "I'm so disappointed in you". Kenny began to walk towards the bound woman, "I thought we would discuss why you've decided to betray me." the young man growled.

"Kenny stop your scaring me…" Dawn was interrupted as she was slapped across the face by the man, she thought was her friend.

"You never listen do you DD." he practically screamed. "I've loved you ever since we were kids. I pretty much admitted my love for you and what did you do? You decided that you wanted to be with Ash more than me".

Dawn was speechless, she didn't know what to say. She liked Kenny as a brother-figure not a boyfriend. Ash had helped her on her journey and swept her off her feet. On top of that, they had been through so much together; including meeting legendary Pokémon and fighting Team Galactic. "Kenny I'm sorry but…" she was interrupted again as Kenny started to rant.

"No, you're not sorry, not yet" he growled, causing Dawn to gulp. Without warning he kissed her on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. Dawn tried to fight back and eventually shoved him out.

"You're still unwilling, I guess I will have to teach you a lesson" Kenny said, getting up from the ground.

"You're disgusting" Dawn yelled back, as she tried to break free from her bonds.

"I'm only getting what I deserve" came the man's answer. Kenny took out a pair of scissors from his backpack and cut open Dawn's top to reveal her breasts and nipples. "How delightful" Kenny laughed as he ran his hands over the soft mounds of flesh. Dawn felt disgusted and then became horrified as Kenny took his scissors and cut open her skirt to reveal her maidenhood. "I've been waiting a long time for this" he laughed before blowing air into the moist area.

Dawn bit back a moan as she felt the hot air of Kenny's breath enter her vagina. The thought of this happening to her made her disgusted and she didn't know how she was going to be able to get out of this. The thought of being raped by her supposed friend terrified the poor girl to know end. " _Maybe I can act like I love him and escape_ " the woman thought. Kenny approached her once more and began taking off his pants much to the disgust of Dawn. "Kenny think about what you're doing." she pleaded as he tossed his pants and underwear aside.

"I know exactly one I'm doing." the young man replied. He bent down and picked the scissors up off the ground, along with a lighter from his pants pocket. "I'm going to make sure you never think about Ash Ketchum ever again." he growled, before cutting open more of Dawn's shirt to reveal her stomach. Taking his lighter and activating it, the young man began to heat the tip of the scissors. "I'm going to make you mine, both in body and in spirit" Kenny growled, causing Dawn to quake in fear.

"Kenny wait don't AAAAAAGGGHHH" Dawn screamed as the young man took the now heated metal and jabbed it into her stomach.

Kenny planned to scar Dawn with his name and ignored her screams as he carved the first two letters of his name into her stomach. He was about to continue when a knee smashed into his face. Ash had arrived and he was furious.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her" he roared and began punching the downed man.

Dawn watched in amazement at the way Ash fought for her, distracting the girl from the pain she was in. Kenny escaped Ash's grip and spun around, gripping the scissors threateningly. He was about to try and stab Ash when he was hit by a Pikachu Thunderbolt. The electric attack knocked the coordinator unconscious, leaving Ash to run over and check on the captive.

"Dawn are you oka…" Ash stopped what he was saying as his eyes and brain registered the state his friend was in. "Dear Arceus" he whispered, going over to corral a crying Dawn.

The young lady was inconsolable causing Ash to try and embrace her in a hug in an attempt to calm the woman down. It was at this moment that Officer Jenny and several other members of the police burst onto the scene. All of them were disgusted at the attempted act by Kenny and immediately went to work on arresting the young man who had kept Dawn captive. They had cut Dawn free of her bonds and given her several towels to cover herself with. They then ushered the duo into a squad car and drove them both back to the Pokémon center where Brock found out what had happened to his friend. Dawn spent time alone in her room as the police interviewed her over what had happened between Kenny and her. Brock and Ash were left to eat a late lunch. It was just the two of them so they began talking about what had occurred earlier in the day.

"I can't believe Kenny would do something like that" Brock murmured. Ash took a sip of his tea in order to calm his nerves since he would rather not talk about it.

"He was always rather pushy and mean towards Dawn" Ash said solemnly. "Not to mention, he challenged me yesterday because Dawn wanted to come with us to the Sinnoh League".

Brock knew that Ash was right but still couldn't understand what was going through Kenny's mind at the time. Brock came to a conclusion "You need to talk to Dawn". Ash knew that his friend was right. It was not safe for Dawn to deal with the situation alone.

"Alright I'll go and see what I can do." Ash replied. The young man got up from his chair and went to the Pokémon Center's VIP Wing. Dawn was given a room there after her experience to help her cope and be alone if she wanted. Ash approached her door and knocked softly.

"Go away" Dawn's voice came from the other side.

"Dawn we need to talk. You can't hold up in your room like this." Ash tried to reason with the woman.

"Do you know what he did to me" Dawn growled from the other side before swinging the door open. "He scarred me and made me ugly". Ash tried to interrupt but Dawn continued to rant in front of him. "He acted like I was his property…" she was interrupted by Ash who kissed her firmly on the lips. Dawn's eyes widened in shock. Ash pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you calm now?" he asked the girl. The kiss seemed to work as Dawn embraced Ash in a hug. "Dawn you're smart and beautiful. Nothing that that bastard did to you will change that". Tears streamed down the sides of Dawn's cheeks as heard her friend's words.

"Thank you for being there for me Ash" she whispered. "I want you to do something for me to make me feel better".

"Anything for you Dawn." Ash replied.

Dawn smiled, "close your eyes and wait here" she ordered.

"Ok, whatever you want" Ash replied with uncertainty in his voice. The young lady closed the door and made her way to the bed. Ash heard the shuffling of feet but they soon stopped making the young man completely in the dark.

"Okay Ash open your eyes." Dawn's voiced sounded from further away. The trainer opened his eyes and saw something that he had only embarrassingly dreamed about. Dawn was standing next to her bed completely naked.

"Dawn what are you doing?" asked the trainer. Ash gulped as Dawn stepped forward, it didn't help that he was getting a boner from looking at his friend.

"I want you to make love to me Ash." came the woman's response.

"Dawn you're not thinking clearly. You're suffering from what Kenny did you." Ash tried to reason.

"No Ash, this isn't from Kenny" Dawn chastised, "This is coming directly from my heart. The young man's eyes widened. He had started developing feelings for Dawn when May visited them for the Wallace cup and her wanting the same for him was mind-blowing. "I know you feel the same way about me." she added. "So please make love to me".

The young man nodded, "Of course Dawn, let me…" he was interrupted as Dawn started pulling his jeans off.

Ash grabbed Dawn's hands and assisted her in the action. With a smile the woman tugged the clothing off and tossed them into the corner of the room. Ash kissed her on the lips and they remained locked at the lip as the duo worked to remove his shirt. Eventually the fabric came off and it too was tossed into the corner. The only thing remaining was Ash's boxers which looked ready to tear from the pressure his hardened cock was putting on the poor covering. Dawn felt the large piece of meat smack her in the stomach. The young lady marveled at the shear size of the boy's member.

" _How will that ever fit in me_ " the girl thought as she was enveloped in another kiss by Ash. The young man traced the woman's hips with his ass before gripping onto her cheeks. Ash continued to plant kisses along the woman's collarbone as Dawn moaned his name. Ash took this as his cue to move forward and maneuvered the duo to the bed. Pushing Dawn onto her back he spread her legs open.

"What are you going to do?" the woman asked before shivering. Ash had grabbed onto her legs a blew air into her now wet pussy, causing said girl to quake in anticipation. Taking a peek at the scarred K and E on his lover's stomach, Ash came to a conclusion.

"I'm going to make you forget all about that scumbag." the young man revealed defiantly. With that he dove into the girl's maidenhood and began to lick it with as much passion as he could muster. Dawn writhed in pleasure as she felt Ash's tongue touch her walls. Eventually it became too much for the woman.

"Oh ASH" she cried out, before squirting her juices in the man's awaiting mouth. Ash slurped up the nectar hungrily and brought his head back out.

"You taste heavenly." he whispered, before kissing Dawn once more.

Said women reached up and cupped Ash's cheeks as they continued to make out. Ash began groping his lover's chest and squeezing the soft melons. that were there. Although Dawn didn't have large breasts, they were still extremely firm and lovely. Said woman let out another cry as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Ash eventually stopped his ministrations and stared deep into his lover's eyes.

"Dawn do you want to go further" he asked the woman beneath him.

"Yes Ash, fuck me, fuck me like there isn't going to be a tomorrow." she pleaded. To prove her point even more, the young woman thrusted upwards, causing her lover's member to come into contact with her folds. Ash's body made the decision for him, groaning as he felt the smooth velvety texture of Dawn's pussy.

"Alright, brace yourself." the young man said as he positioned himself over the girl's entrance. Ash slowly slid his shaft into Dawn's pussy and kept moving forward until he hit a barrier. The young lady gave him a pleading look and Ash obliged, lurching forward and piercing her hymen. Dawn let out a soft scream as a small amount of blood trickled out of her pussy and onto the sheets. "Are you okay?" the young man asked his lover with concerned eyes. Dawn hissed a bit but after thirty seconds the pain subsided and she gave her partner the okay to move. Ash nodded and began to slowly pump in and out of Dawn's body. Said girl moaned in pleasure as she felt her lover's phallus fill her.

"I love you so much Ash" she whispered nearly short of breath as he continued to drive into her.

"I love you too Dawn." came the young man's response.

Ash focused back on the woman beneath him and bent forward to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He began to suckle on the sensitive nub causing the young woman to cry out. Switching between the two nipples, the pleasure became too much for Dawn and she came for the second time. Ash felt his penis become drenched in fluid and decided to up his speed. Dawn threw her head back into the pillow and curled her toes as she was assaulted by her lover's member over and over again. The joy he was bringing her was in describable and it only got better as she experienced orgasm after orgasm. After a while Ash felt like he was ready to burst.

"Dawn I'm getting close" the young man panted. The woman looked into his beautiful eyes with love.

"Please cum inside of me." she pleaded. "Remove the last bit of fear I have left".

With a nod Ash drove even further inside and hit the young woman's cervix. With a loud roar her relinquished some of his life-giving liquid deep into Dawn's core. Said girl moaned as a warm wet feeling filled her nearly to the brim, while her lover removed himself. With a quick movement, Ash pulled the girl next to him and they snuggled into each other, their sweat covered bodies glistened in the moonlight.

"I love you so much Ash" Dawn whispered nearly asleep. "Thank you for all of this". Ash smiled, placing a kiss on the woman's temple.

"I will be by your side, always" he replied. With that, two of them succumbed to sleep's embrace, knowing full well the possible fallout of their actions.

 **Three Years Later**

It had been a great ride for Ash and Dawn. Ash had won the Sinnoh league and stomped through all of the Elite 4 before falling to Cynthia. His efforts were rewarded with an Elite 4 position, replacing Bertha who was retiring. The duo also took their relationship to the next level when they found out Dawn was pregnant. There first session as a couple resulted in a daughter which they named Johanna after Dawn's mother. The two of them couldn't be happier and were currently to Kenny in Prison. Why would they be visiting Kenny you ask? Well let's just say they were about to rub it in.

The imprisoned man had been moved to solitary confinement behind bulletproof glass so the Duo knew that the asshole behind it couldn't hurt them. Brock had married the officer Jenny in charge of the prison, so Ash convinced her to let them have time alone without supervision. The couple reached the gate and were buzzed in. Approaching the glass cell, they saw Kenny for the first time since the incident. Prison had not been kind to the privileged boy. His hair was ragged and he had a scraggly beard reaching all of the way down his neck. His eyes lit up as he saw Dawn enter his field of vision. Racing off of his feet he plastered himself to the glass.

"DD is that you? You're here to get me out of this place, right?" he pleaded.

"No Kenny I'm not here for that" she said venomously as Ash stepped into the frame. "I'm here for an entirely different reason". Kenny's eyes darkened as he saw Ash.

"What is he doing here" he roared, "You belong to me DD no one else".

Dawn let out a hysterical laugh that lasted for 10 seconds before she calmed down. "Oh Kenny, you don't know anything" she chuckled and began removing her pants while Ash did the same. Kenny was speechless as he saw Ash and Dawn strip in front of him. Eventually, they both got naked and the young man grew furious once he saw Dawn's stomach. Around her bellybutton and extending to her pelvis in a semi-circle was the name Ketchum, carved into her skin in the form a scar. Dawn never wanted to see the KE scar on herself so she got scarification done to mark her as a Ketchum.

"How dare you get rid of my marking" Kenny roared; his eyes glazed over in madness.

"That's right Kenny, I don't belong to you. I belong only to Ash." Dawn responded before jumping into her husband's arms.

The two of them began fucking right in front of the prisoner, causing Kenny to screech in horror and disbelief. After an hour the couple left Kenny behind and set out to live the rest of their lives. They found out a few months later that Kenny had be moved to the Psych ward as he had been driven mad from their actions. With no hope of him escaping the couple were free to raise their child without having to explain the horrors that Dawn went through.

* * *

 **And we are done. This is a bit dark but I feel that it allows Ash to establish himself as a protector and claim Dawn in a way that is satisfying to**

 **the two of them. Also I never really liked Kenny and thought he was a bit of a brat in the Anime. As always, fave, follow, and review. Until next**

 **time, Commard out.**


	21. Cynthia

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another one-shot. This time we have another one of my favorite pairings. It's rayshipping time. I've been looking**

 **forward to this for awhile now and I know some of you have as well. Another thing, I have a set order for which girls I am writing about. Once**

 **all of those are done I will start taking requests. I also plan to rewrite some of the earlier chapters of this story. (The Misty one really needs**

 **work). Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

 **AU:**

 **Ash is 18, Cynthia is 25**

* * *

Ash had finally done it. He had won a Pokemon League after so much trial and tribulation. He made the decision to use Charizard and Primeape against Tobias. Charizard for the pure power and experience while Primeape ability to never fall asleep made him immune to Dark Void. The strategy worked like a charm, allowing Ash to get through Tobias's team, the rest of which turned out to be full of more normal Pokémon like Gyarados and Clefable. With His Pokémon in tow, the young trainer was able to breeze through the final and win his first league. As is tradition, he was offered a shot at the Elite 4. Ash had a month to prepare for the first battle, which he won handily because of his many fire and flying Pokémon. Aaron never stood a chance, as his bugs were unable to overcome the type disadvantage.

Another month later, Ash was on the field again. This time he squared off against Bertha, who was looking to retire soon. Using Sceptile, Torterra, Kingler and a newly evolved Meganium; Ash cut right through the elderly woman's ground types like they were swiss cheese. Bertha had decided to announce her retirement right then and there due to the shame in losing like that.

Ash's next battle took him up against his mentor Flint. The young man built a team around his Noctowl and strong but agile Pokémon like Gliscor and Charizard to neutralize the fast fire types. The battle left both trainers with one Pokémon left but Ash's Pikachu squeaked out a victory. Three quarters of the way there, Ash could almost taste a battle with Cynthia.

However, he would first have to get by Lucian, the Psychic type master. Ash had no dark type Pokémon so he had to find the right balance in order to counter each of the Elite 4 member's individual Pokémon. It was rough, but with the help of Gary, Ash was able to find a gameplan and defeat the final member of the Elite 4. With that done, we come to current time with Ash getting back to his hotel room after the battle. The poor teen had to keep dodging paparazzi just to be alone. It was something that Ash was not ready for.

"Just Cynthia left" he said to himself before drifting off to bed. Ash was so tired, that he didn't really even care what tomorrow brought. All the poor boy wanted to do was relax in sleep's embrace.

 **A Month Later**

A young woman was up in her bed thinking about the tapes of the battles she just been studying. Cynthia Shirona was a woman who was not easily intimidated. In fact, she had only felt fear once in her young life. It happened not too long ago when she came face to face with the Legendary Pokémon of Space and Time. Luckily with Ash's help she was able to bring an end to Team Galactic's mad scheme. Her thoughts drifted back to the boy in question. He had really impressed her in the past year. She had heard Ash's name before. It came up when she heard a 12-year-old boy defeated the Orange Island Champion Drake. Now Drake was considered to be as strong as some Elite 4 members so this had caught her interest. However she had just became champion at the time so the story was forgotten. A year ago, his name came up again as the youngest trainer ever to defeat the Battle Frontier at 17. Cynthia had decided to do a little bit of research on him and was surprised when she found out that he turned down the position of Frontier Brain. She wondered why he did such a thing, but once Cynthia met the young man it all made sense.

Ash Ketchum was a young man who lived for a good challenge. It was the reason he had only finished in the top 8 of the Hoenn League. It seemed meeting a trainer like Paul, (who disrespected his Pokémon) or Tobias (who was arrogant enough to catch legendary Pokémon) made the young man give it his all. And now he was at the precipice of greatness, one battle away from becoming champion of Sinnoh and taking her throne from her. Cynthia didn't know why she kept thinking about Ash but it was driving her crazy. Tomorrow was their battle and she needed to focus. It was 7:00 PM and she had work to get done for the league. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, the champion made her way to the offices next to the stadium where the press would be interviewing the two participants. Arriving there, she noticed that Ash was already there waiting patiently.

"Hello Cynthia." he said with a smile, "how are you doing tonight"?

"I'm doing great Ash" she said, shaking his hand. Ash's hands were rough and had several callouses on them. " _He must have been training really hard with his Pokémon._ " she thought, shocked at the lengths he would go to help his Pokémon.

"Ahem." a voice said, breaking the duo from their handshake. The two trainers turned to see Goodshow entering the waiting room. "I hope you two aren't too friendly on the battlefield tomorrow." the elderly man laughed. Cynthia had a small blush creep on her face which went unnoticed as Ash turned to face the League Head.

"Don't worry we will both try are hardest to win. Right Cynthia?" said Ash.

The woman shook her head in affirmation, "Of course Ash. I wouldn't expect anything less".

Goodshow looked back and forth between the two trainers and nodded. "All right then, let's go. The press is awaiting their interview". The two trainers followed the elderly man out the door and through the curtain where a large table on a stage was placed. Three microphones were set up on the table in front of chairs. Goodshow motioned for Ash to sit to his left while Cynthia would be on his right. The duo followed the orders while the chairmen stepped forward to a center mic. "Now I will call on you all one at a time to ask some questions to our competitors." he began. "Please keep them short and simple so that they may get a good rest for tomorrow's match".

The reporters raised their hands in the air and Goodshow picked one of them in the right. Questions were asked and the two trainers began to give their answers. Ash seemed laser focused on giving answers about how he was going to prepare, while Cynthia gave answers regarding what a great trainer Ash was. That was something else, Cynthia was becoming distracted by Ash and she didn't know why. This caused her to almost miss the last question entirely. Thankfully Goodshow repeated it for her so that she could give a proper answer. Eventually the press conference winded down and the reporters started to empty the room, leaving the two competitors alone. Ash turned to Cynthia and gave her one of his trademark smiles.

"I hope we can have a good battle tomorrow." he said.

"It would be my honor." the champion smiled back. Cynthia watched Ash leave the conference hall and sighed. " _What I would give to have that smile with me for the rest of my life_ " she thought before blushing. Shaking her head at these thoughts, the champion went back to her lodgings and brushed her teeth. While she was doing so, the woman's mind returned to her opponent. " _He's everything you could want in a boyfriend Cynthia. Handsome, strong, brave, he's got it all."_ her thoughts tried to convince her.

Cynthia shook her head to try and get rid of such things. She shouldn't be marveling at the man when he was the one threatening her title. The young lady changed into her nightgown and made her way to the bed provided for her. Getting into the sheets, the idea of getting a good night's sleep quickly went away as Ash returned to her thoughts. This time she tried to prevent herself from imagining the young man naked. "Oh great, now I'm falling in love with my opponent" the champion sighed. Eventually she was able to go to sleep, but not before having to pleasure herself to Ash's name. The next morning Cynthia woke up and immediately became embarrassed. During the night she had a rather risqué dream involving Ash which resulted in her drenching her nightgown. The poor woman barely got any sleep as it was and this made things ten times worse.

 **Later That Day**

Despite all of these. setbacks, Cynthia arrived at the stadium ready for the fight of her life. She met Ash at the center of the battlefield, where the duo shook hands. "Give me your best shot Ash." the woman gleamed confidently. The young man before her flashed one of his trademark smiles.

"You know I will" came his response.

With that the two of them separated, going to opposite ends of the battlefield. Due to league traditions, both trainers released their first Pokémon at the same time. This resulted in Cynthia choosing her Lucario and Ash his Pikachu. The battle began and both Pokémon rushed forward, Lucario with a brick-break and Pikachu with an iron-tail.

 **After The Battle**

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Charizard wins" the referee pointed his flag. "The victor and new champion of the Sinnoh Region, Ash Ketchum".

Confetti exploded from the stadium and Ash couldn't believe he had actually done it. The battle had been a war of attrition with both trainers trying to outwit each other at every turn. In fact, both of them lost their third Pokémon at the same time when Cynthia's Spiritomb destiny-bonded Ash's Glalie. When the battle resumed Ash's Sceptile defeated Cynthia's Milotic before falling to her Togekiss. The flying type quickly fell to Ash's newly evolved Garchomp after the dragon type used stone-edge. This left Cynthia with her last Pokémon, her Garchomp. The two dragons battled viciously but Cynthia's had the experience edge which proved to be the difference-maker. In the end it was Ash's Charizard vs. Cynthia's Garchomp, winner take all. The wounded Garchomp tried her hardest but could not avoid the fire-type's ability to fly and was eventually struck down by a dragon pulse. Ash was shaken from his thoughts as he was tackled to the ground by the fire type.

"We did it Charizard, we're champions." he shouted with joy. The flame Pokémon let out a loud roar, in celebration and sent out a small stream of flame that nearly cooked his trained. On the other side of the battlefield the scene was not as nice.

"Thank you for the valiant effort Garchomp. Take a good rest." Cynthia let out, returning her Pokémon to its pokeball. Trying her best to put on a smile she made her way to the center where Ash was celebrating with his Pokémon. The young man saw the former champion approach him and offer her hand. "Thank you for the wonderful battle. You truly deserve to be called a champion." she said.

Ash shook the woman's hand and thanked her, causing a small blush to form on said woman's face. The two of them were interrupted Goodshow came out from the locker-room and told them that Ash would have to meet with the media following his victory. Said young man was not looking forward to doing so as he just wanted to celebrate with his friends and family. However, Goodshow was adamant that Ash get the interview done now. So, the old man hustled the new Champion into the tunnel. Cynthia stood still and watched as the spectators began to file out of the arena. No. one seemed to pay any attention to her as she walked amongst them to get to her locker room.

" _Is that all I am to them_?" she wondered, " _Someone who is forgotten about once her usefulness is used up_ ".

The former champion let out a huge sigh as she gave her Pokémon to Nurse Joy for healing. While that was occurring, she went over to the couch in her locker-room and turned on the television in order to watch Ash's press conference. The young man was clearly exhausted from the fight and just gave the reporters enough to be satisfied before exiting the stage. Cynthia let out another side and decided that she needed a shower to clear her head. Heading over to her locker, she removed her clothes and grabbed a towel from the stack. Hanging the towel up, she turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The warm water nearly made her forget about the battle she had just lost. Looking over to where the shampoo was located, she saw a small hole in the tile wall. Peering closer she looked through the hole and saw the shower of other locker room.

 **With Ash**

Ash had gone through a lot in the past few hours. His mother had taken Pikachu so that he could focus on the upcoming event. After enduring a long interview session, the young man tried to escape the paparazzi so that he could celebrate with his friends and family. However, it would not be so easy. The press had been following him to the door which turned out to be swarmed by his adoring _fans_. Thinking quickly, Ash took a detour and headed into his locker room to wait it out.

"I can't believe this is going to happen to me while I'm champion." the young man sighed as he sat down. Slumping against the back wall he only had one question, "How did Cynthia deal with this"? Turning his head to the right, he saw the showers and decided it might be good to get cleaned up while he waited. Taking off his clothes and grabbing a towel, Ash made his way over and turned the water on.

 **With Cynthia**

The former champion let out a gasp as she saw Ash enter the shower completely naked. " _Dear Arceus. He's so handsome_ " the woman thought as she took in her former opponents more intimate features.

Ash was well built and had a gorgeous six-pack that made others look small. However, what got her attention the most was the appendage between his legs. The fleshy piece of meat was five inches long flaccid Cynthia couldn't imagine what it was like when it was hard. Her thoughts went back to last night and how hot she had thought Ash was. These thoughts returned full force and made the champion do something embarrassing. Slowly inserting her index finger into her pussy, Cynthia began to masturbate.

" _It's like I'm some lovesick schoolgirl. Look at me spying on a man showering_." she reprimanded herself.

Unfortunately, she could not stop herself from continuing the action while Ash washed himself. Moaning his name, the former champion leaned against the tile wall and began thrusting her pelvis in the wall to act as if Ash was fucking her. Meanwhile on the other side of the wall the young man washing himself had no idea what was going on in the other locker room. Ash had just finished washing his hair and was reaching for the soap in front of him when he heard a cracking sound. Cynthia was thrusting harder and harder against the wall and the sound barely registered in her head.

" _What's that sound?"_ was all she could think before the wall in front of her gave way and she collapsed into a strong object. Ash was unprepared for the wall to burst and was knocked off his feet as someone collided into him. Now on his back Ash felt something soft on his face and saw blonde hair.

"Blonde hair, what is blonde hair doi…" Ash looked up directly into Cynthia's eyes. The former champion recognized exactly what had happened and a tremendous blush formed on her face. She let out an ear-piercing scream before backing up and putting her chest to the area of the wall that was still intact.

"Cynthia what are you doing banging on the wall?" Ash blurted out.

The former champion reacted rather harshly, "I was showering, what about you"?

"The Same, so clearly you did something to cause the tile to break. Otherwise you wouldn't have fallen forward onto me like that." Ash responded.

"Oh yeah, according to what?" Cynthia responded rather childishly.

"Physics Cynthia" Ash retorted dully. The Celestic Town native was not used to being caught in a lie and this caused her blush to deepen even further. "So Cynthia I'll ask you again, what were you doing knocking on the wall"? Cynthia had no choice but to tell Ash the real reason.

"I was masturbating." she mumbled out. Ash's eyebrow rose up, he didn't think he heard what just came out or rather didn't want to believe it.

"Come again?" he asked.

"I was masturbating" Cynthia repeated.

Ash remained speechless for a few seconds before asking another question. "Well I suppose we all have our own ways to relieve stress but who were you masturbating to"? Cynthia couldn't possibly become redder so she just blurted that she was masturbating to him. "You were masturbating to me?" Ash asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Ash I was masturbating to you." Cynthia sighed, starting to calm down from the ordeal.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked. Cynthia took a deep breath before going on to explain how she pretty much fell in love with Ash.

"I know you're the champion now and I'm sorry about this" Cynthia whispered, getting off the wall. "I'm going to go" she started to head back to the women's showers only to have her hand grabbed by Ash. "Look I said I was sor…" Cynthia was interrupted as Ash kissed her.

Fireworks exploded in her head, " _Oh Arceus this is really happening_ " she thought and embraced the kiss. Ash grabbed her with his strong hands and pushed her back against the wall as the duo continued to make out. Ash's tongue pried Cynthia's mouth open and made its way in. His fleshy appendage battle with the former champion's and they moaned together. Eventually Cynthia had to breathe and pulled away. Gasping for breath, the woman couldn't believe what she just did.

"So does this we you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked.

Ash laughed, "Cynthia like you, I fell in love with my fellow trainer because she is kind and compassionate". Ash saying those things made the former champions face heat up again. "Our battle with Team Galactic really made me fall in love with you." he added, before kissing her collarbone.

Cynthia let out a moan as Ash continued to place kisses along her neck and bossom, eventually settling on one of her nipples. Taking said nipple in his mouth, he began to suck on it. The woman gasped as she felt her chest tighten and her breath shorten. It didn't take long for her to cum, drenching Ash's lower body in her fluids. With a loud pop Ash pulled off of her nipple and looked down to see the fruits of his labor.

"Oh that's naughty Cynthia." he laughed, before kissing her neck, leaving small bites trailing down the side.

"Well Mr. Champion, are you going to punish me?" she said rather sexually. Ash stopped his actions and looked her in the eyes once more.

"What do you have in mind my dear?" he asked, only to have the former champion thrust forward and have her nether region graze his now semi-flaccid member.

"Surprise me." she whispered. Ash's member sprang to life at this suggestion, reaching it's full 11-inch length.

"With pleasure, but what about pregnancy?" he asked. Cynthia gave him a look of disbelief.

"Ash we wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want a child." she tried to reason.

"But I don't think I'm ready to be a dad, especially now that I'm the champion" Ash answered.

Cynthia gave him a pouted look but an idea struck her mind. "You have me to help you Ash. Besides we can start with anal and see if you want to go further". Ash couldn't believe his ears, Cynthia wanted him so bad that she would be willing to do anal just to have a child with him.

"Alright milady." he whispered. Turning Cynthia around, he pushed her chest against the tile and pointed the shower-heads at them. Cynthia felt the warm water drip onto her back and Ash's lips at her ear. "Are you ready my dear?" he whispered, before nibbling slightly on her left earlobe.

Cynthia let out a moan and backed her ass into Ash's erect penis. With laugh the young champion aligned his member with his lover's opening and began to push forward. Said woman let out a cry of pain as the man continued to push further and further until he was completely sheathed inside of her smallest hole. "Tell me when the pain goes away." he said to Cynthia, who was painting heavily. It took the former champion several moments to collect herself.

" _His dick is so big; he's stretching me like crazy"_ she exclaimed mentally.

Finally the blonde gave her lover the signal to move, and move he did. Ash pistoned his body so that his member began receding and inserting itself back into his lover's rectum. Cynthia had to breathe deeply in hopes that she wouldn't be split in two by her lover's member. Ash littered her shoulders and neck with soft love bites as he continued to fuck the woman. After ten minutes the man decided to check on his lover.

"How are you holding up? asked Ash as he continued his thrusts.

"I'm doing fine" Cynthia responded through gritted teeth. The young man could see that his lover was struggling with his girth. A great idea popped into his head as he felt her strength weaken.

"How about we make a little deal" he asked, continuing to fuck the woman.

"What do you have in mind?" said woman grunted between thrusts.

Ash took a moment before explaining, "If you cum before I do then we try some BDSM next time so I can train your stamina. However, if I cum first then I will give us a child now".

Cynthia didn't hesitate and immediately took the deal. Ash started to pump into her body faster and faster. This caused the woman to let out screams of both pain and pleasure. As they continued to fuck the water from the showers drenched their bodies, allowing for Ash to drive further and faster. Cynthia's strength was fading but she had a trick up her sleeve. She began pushing back against her lover's thrusts making so her rectum tightened around Ash's member even more. Said man was not expecting it and it was too late to stop.

"Oh Arceus" he yelled before releasing his essence into his lover. Cynthia moaned as the warm liquid filled her rectal cavity, eventually spilling back onto Ash's groin. It was at this moment that the young man (mad at himself for losing the bet) slipped on the wet tile. Falling back, Ash landed onto the floor with a wet smack. Cynthia followed suit as she was still connected to him. Said woman let out a joyous laugh.

"I guess I won Ash." she chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you did" was all he said back with a smile.

"So you're going to give me a baby once everything settles down right?" she asked.

"Of course, you won fair and square my dear." Ash answered.

"Good, I can't wa…it." Cynthia said as she drifted in unconsciousness having used up all of her energy on the ordeal. Ash disengaged from his lover with a loud pop and sat her against the wall.

"You did well my queen" he whispered, kissing the sleeping woman on the lips. "Now let me get you cleaned up".

 **6 Years Later**

Ash was awoken from his night's sleep by a weight dropping on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw his son Kale waiting eagerly for him to get up. "Come on dad you said you would let Charizard give me a ride this morning".

Ash sighed but got out of bed as he smiled at his son. The boy had his mother's hair but his father's eyes. Ever since the shower incident, he and Cynthia were a couple. They had woken up the next morning and evaded the paparazzi enough to where Ash introduced the champion to his mother as his girlfriend. Delia of course, was ecstatic that her son had found such a nice and pretty girl to be with. After Ash settled into his champion position, he finally granted Cynthia's request. The duo had a huge wedding before flying off to Undela Bay where they did nothing but relax on the beach and have sex for two weeks straight. This resulted in their son Kale.

"Alright Kale let's go get Charizard from the fields." the man said as his son bounced around him.

The two of them went outside of their house which was a large mansion. After Cynthia lost her title she took over as an Elite 4 member since Bertha had retired. Both trainers had the highest salary in the world and were unbeatable in the annual tag tournaments hosted by the league. Walking to the fenced in fields Ash saw his wife standing there already. Cynthia was holding their three-year-old daughter Delia by the hand as they watched Ash Tauros run by. Delia was nearly the opposite of her brother. She had Ash's hair but had Cynthia's eyes.

"Cynth have you seen Charizard?" asked the champion. Cynthia laughed as Charizard answered the question himself, landing on the ground with a loud thud. Ash kissed both his wife and Daughter before putting Kale on the fire-type's back. As he went to climb on himself the man's hand was grabbed by Cynthia.

"Honey I have something to tell you." the blonde said.

"What is it dear?" asked the man.

Cynthia leaned in close and whispered, "I'm pregnant".

"What?" was all Ash could say in surprise before Charizard launched into the air. Cynthia could only laugh at her husband's antics, after all it was why she fell in love with him in the first place. Who knew that falling through a wall would lead to a family of five.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. This was one of the longer one-shots so I hope I did the pairing justice. That finishes all of Sinnoh for now.**

 **Next time we head to Unova and Ash learns how pokemon get egg -moves from their parents. As always; fave, follow, and review. Until next**

 **time, Commard out.**


	22. Professor Juniper

**Surprise! I got this one-shot done super quick and now it's out for all of you to enjoy. So don't say I don't like all of you. Last time I said that the**

 **next chapter would be in Unova and I didn't lie. Ash is at the Nuvema Pokemon lab and that is where our story begins**

 **Au: Ash is 19, Juniper is 25**

* * *

Ash sighed as he opened the door to the food room of the Nuvema Pokémon Laboratory. He had been at the lab for about a month and a half now due to his apprenticeship with Professor Juniper. After the Sinnoh League Ash came to the same conclusion that Gary had and decided to turn his attention to research rather than battling. Now you may be asking, why did he go to Unova instead of doing an internship at Pallet Town? Surely Oak would have let him? Well, Ash decided that if he really wanted to be a successful researcher then he would need to get outside of his comfort zone. So, during the application process, the young man got Oak to write him a letter of recommendation. Ash was overjoyed when he was accepted and was given a post in the Unova region, somewhere he had never been before. Ash took this as a challenge and began researching as much as he could about the region's Pokémon. When he finally got the Nuvema the young man met Professor Juniper for the first time, and boy was his mind blown. The young lady was always full of energy and tried to show Ash how much fun research could be. Unfortunately, the Pallet Town native was struggling to see the point of her teachings. To become a professor Ash had to do research on a topic that had not been published yet. As it turns out, the young man was having a hard time finding one. Juniper was not really helping as she was just trying to get him to relax and take a break.

"I hope I find a research topic soon" Ash said to himself as he grabbed the cart filled with food. "Otherwise I might just have to go back to battling".

The boy wheeled the cart out to side of the lab where Juniper was waiting with the trio of Unova starters. The three Pokémon had been born about three months ago and were ready to be given out to trainers. It was Ash's job to make sure they were fit and ready for such a task.

"Ash I'm glad you're here" exclaimed Juniper as she began taking the bowls of food off the cart. "I want you to test the three of them with a live battle to make sure they are strong enough to be sent out".

Ash raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Why, is a trainer coming tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, we have a young man coming to pick up his first Pokémon." the professor responded. She then thanked Ash and left him to test the trio of starters.

"Alright Pikachu." he called, getting the electric type's attention. "Let's head to the field and check these guys out". Ash's starter nodded and followed his trainer out into one of the laboratory's open field. "All right you three, come on out." Ash called, releasing the three pokeballs into the air. The Unova starters emerged from their confinement and tackled Ash to the ground. They were extremely excited to see him. "I know, I miss you too, but we have some work to do ok." he placated them. The Pokémon stared at Ash as he explained how they were going to be practicing.

The young man first tested the Tepig. Going through all of the young Pokémon's moves, Ash determined that the fire type was ready to be given to a trainer. However the Tepig seemed to use a ground type move on Pikachu. "What was that?" asked Ash, taking out his pokedex to scan the young Pokémon. The former trainer saw that this Tepig knew magnitude. " _That's impossible_ " he thought, " _there's no way that this species should know that move_ ". "Tepig use Magnitude." he ordered, not believing in what the pokedex told him. Sure enough, the fire type used the move again. "Good job Tepig, return", Tepig was returned to his pokeball. Ash filed what he learned into his mind for later and work with Snivy. Calling out the grass type, the former trainer had it go through a series of moves. However, when he ordered Snivy to use wrap, the grass type used iron tail instead. " _Again really_?" Ash asked himself as he checked the pokedex for the second time. Once again, Snivy did indeed know the steel type move. Returning the snake Pokémon to its pokeball, Ash released the Oshawott. Before even ordering the Pokémon to perform any moves, the young man checked his pokedex for the third time and found that the water type knew air slash. Ash nearly fainted when he saw this but tested the move anyway. Oshawott did not fail and performed the move beautifully.

Sighing, Ash returned the water type and headed back to the lab with Pikachu. Getting onto the computer, he began searching for Pokémon who knew moves that they normally shouldn't. Some results came up, such as a Rhydon that knows Surf, but they only said that these Pokémon shouldn't be able to use these moves. There was nothing that was of scholarly substance. " _Maybe I'll ask Juniper, see if she can point me in the right direction_." he wondered, before heading to the woman's research station. Entering the room, Ash saw her taking the measurements of a Sawsbuck's antlers.

"What can I do for you Ash" she said as he entered her field of vision.

"It turns out that all of the starters can use moves they shouldn't be able to.

"What do you mean"?

"Tepig knows how to use Magnitude, Snivy Iron tail, and Oshawott air slash".

"WHAT?" Ash flinched as Juniper's voice got a bit higher than she wanted it too.

"Yeah they all know these moves, you wouldn't happen to know why?" he asked. Juniper said that she didn't and that it was a complete mystery. Ash let out a sigh and went back to the computer. Another two hours of searching led to nothing and Ash was about to call it quits when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He threw his arm back in defense causing him to almost hit Professor Juniper. "Sorry, you scared me a bit." he apologized.

"It's no big deal, I was just wondering if you wanted to hit the bar?" she asked.

"Professor I really can't." Ash responded, "I have to find a research topic fast". Juniper pushed the power button on the computer. "HEY" Ash yelled, "What was that for"?

"Ash you really need to learn to relax once and awhile." the professor chuckled. "For one night, come with me to the bar".

The young man let out a sigh, "Alright I'll come with you".

Juniper let out a silent cheer and the duo left the lab. It took them about 10 minutes to walk to the small bar in the town. Ash ordered a small cider while Juniper ordered a glass of wine. the two of them talked a bit and Juniper learned more about Ash's life in the Kanto region. She now understood why he was under so much pressure to succeed in his research. Discovering that he was a friend of Gary Oak and the famous Samuel Oak made her feel a bit bad.

" _I'll make it up to him tomorrow_ " she thought, taking another sip of her whine. However one glass soon turned into another and eventually Ash and her were inebriated. Ash being the more sober of the two, decided that they needed to head back to the laboratory and go to sleep. "But Ash, glugh, I'm not ready to go hic…" Juniper tried to say but collapsed onto the ground. Despite his mental state, Ash knew that he needed to get the Professor home before she got hurt.

"No choice let's go." said the young man, picking up his mentor bridal style. Having already paid for their drinks, Ash pushed bar door and began the trek back to the laboratory. The young man was hoping no one saw them as he stuck to the forest. "Things can't possibly get any more awkward, can they?" he asked himself. As soon as he said it, Juniper snuggled into Ash's chest and threw her arms around his neck. " _I just had to open my mouth_." Eventually the young man got back to the lab and with the help of some of the Pokémon, got Juniper into her room. As soon as she was plopped onto the bed, the young woman awoke.

"Awgh my head" she groaned, taking her hand and rubbing her forehead.

"You definitely drank a bit more than you should have." Ash said softly. "Here drink this, it will help." said the young man, offering her a cup of tea. The woman took the beverage and began to drink it.

"Thank you so much Ash." she began, "You didn't have to do all of this for me".

Ash laughed, "I couldn't leave you passed out on the floor of the bar like you were". Juniper sighed, she had treated him wrongly and the young woman knew it.

"Ash tomorrow I will clear my schedule and help you find a research topic." the young lady offered.

"It's OK Professor, you really don't have to do that for me." Ash tried to tell her.

"No I really do. I haven't been taking my mentor-ship role as seriously as I should have." She responded. Ash didn't like the pleading look in the woman's eyes as she inched closer to him. The stench of alcohol, coming from both of their mouths.

"Look professor I'm just not…" Ash was silenced by the professor who leaned forward and kissed him. Ash couldn't tell if it was due to the cider he drank or not but he rather enjoyed the kiss. After they broke apart, the young trainer could only stare in disbelief at the professor.

"Well did you like it?" Juniper asked.

"Why?" was all Ash could say.

"Ash I like you; I like you more than I've ever liked a guy before." the woman said, blushing furiously. "I want to make this up to you anyway I can so that we can be together".

The young man took a minute before responding. "Professor Juniper…"

"Aurea".

"What"?

"My name is Aurea".

Ash sighed, "Aurea, I do like you a lot, in fact I think you're beautiful. But this is wrong, a student can't date their mentor." he tried to reason with the professor.

"We can do what we want." she whispered, "No one has to know until we are ready".

Ash didn't know what to do. He realized that he liked Aurea but he didn't know if he should go all of the way. The decision was made for him as Juniper leaned in and kissed him for the second time. Ash accepted the kiss and put his hands on the woman's cheeks before pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. As they fought for dominance, Juniper began to unbutton Ash's shirt. Once this was done, the flannel dropped to the floor, leaving his torso naked. It took several minuttes but the pair eventually broke up.

"Amazing" Ash whispered.

"Yeah it is." Aurea replied, "Do you want to go further"?

"Are you sure, I willing to stop if you want to." offered Ash.

" _Aw, that's sweet of him_ " thought the professor. "I ready to go farther Ash" she added before reaching for Ash's pants. However, her hand was stopped as Ash grabbed it.

"Let's get some clothing off of you first" he teased.

Juniper laughed as the two of them got to work on removing Juniper's blouse and Ash's pants. This left both of them in their undergarments. Ash blushed as he looked at Juniper's pink bra and panties set. The bra covered her C-cup breasts tightly while her panties now had a large wet spot forming. Juniper looked down and nearly paled. Ash's dick was massive from what she could tell from the tent that was forming in his boxers. The duo quickly began removing the last barrier separating the two from each other. Once that was tossed aside, they began marveling at each other's bodies some more.

"You're beautiful Ash whispered, before kissing her on the cheek.

"And you're just as handsome dear." she replied back. The woman then reached for Ash's member and began to gently stroke it. This elicited several moans from her lover as his dick reached its full length at a whopping 9in. "I want you to show me your moves Ash." said Aurea, licking her lips hungrily.

"With pleasure" came the response.

The young man took the aggressor and wrapped his arms around the older woman's waist before lifting her into the air. Juniper marveled at Ash's strength as he spun her upside down so that her head was even with his pelvis. Ash got a full look at the woman's vagina. It was currently dripping warm fluid from it that looked positively divine. However this was not the only thing he liked about said area. Aurea had a few piercings here, several rings were connected to her outer folds on each side, making her all the more enticing.

"So Ash how should we STAAAARTTT."

Juniper cried out as Ash began licking her outer folds. Not to be outdone, the professor grabbed onto her lover's member and put the head into her mouth. She started to suckle on it like a baby would a bottle before driving into deeper into her mouth. Ash was beginning to like the taste of Aurea's nectar, it was sweet with a tang of metal in it. he began to nibble on her piercings, disturbing the sensitive nerves in the area. Juniper couldn't take it and squirted into her lover's mouth. Ash lapped up all of the juices and started thrusting in order to achieve his own release. The professor took her lover's member deeper into her throat with every thrust until she felt the organ pulsate. Ash (with his face still inside of his lover's snatch) let out a yell as he came inside of Aurea's mouth. The young lady was going to swallow it all until she felt Ash's yell reverberate inside of her pussy. This distracted her and caused some of the white liquid to be spilled out onto the floor. Juniper pulled off of his dick with a loud pop and was then put onto the bed by her lover.

"Ash fuck me" she pleaded, cum still dripping from her mouth, "please fuck me".

"Aurea I love you I really do, but I don' have any condoms on me." he answered.

"If this is about getting me pregnant don't worry. I'm on the pill." the professor revealed.

"If that's the case." Ash began, pushing the woman onto her back and straddling her. "I hope your ready".

Juniper shivered and moaned as the man she loved pushed his enormous organ into her pussy. She could feel every inch of Ash as he went deeper and deeper into the cavern of her maidenhood. When Ash was finally sheathed, he whole way, Juniper felt like her stomach was going to explode. "Don't worry I'll start slow." he assured Aurea, before kissing her.

Ash began to slowly pump back and forth as he kissed the woman's bosom. Juniper moaned as her walls began to stretch with each thrust. As this was going on, Ash took her left nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. The constant stimulation caused the young lady to cum multiple times as her lover kept switching nipples. With every thrust Ash became closer to his own orgasm and his lover crying his name was helping as well. The stench of sweat permeated the air of the bedroom as Ash continued to drive into Juniper's pussy.

"Aurea I'm almost there" he warned his mentor, feeling a primal feeling build with his chest.

"Go ahead Ash." Juniper replied between panted breaths.

It didn't take long for the young man to reach his apex. With a roar, Ash released his essence into his lover's core. Aurea moaned as her womb filled up with her lover's cum. There was so much that her stomach swelled and some spilled out onto the sheets. Ash flipped them over so she was on his chest and the two of them finally began to catch their breath.

"That was amazing." Juniper whispered, before kissing her lover on the cheek.

"It was but how am I going to explain to this to my mom?" Ash wondered.

"You think Pokémon care who they mate with?" Aurea laughed. "I mean Tepig's father was a Donphan, Snivy's a Mareep, and Oshawott's a Farfetch'd".

"Wait what?" Ash asked.

"Yeah their parents weren't the same species of Pokémon." Juniper revealed.

"T _hat's it. That's my research topic_." thought Ash. "I think I just found my research topic." he said, kissing Juniper once more.

"Glad I could help." Aurea responded clearly tired from the ordeal. The duo finally felt the effects of the alcohol and began dozing off into sleep. Ash quickly wrote down his topic so he wouldn't forget and joined his partner in the night's embrace.

 **Three Years Later**

Ash had done it. After three long years of hard work he was a Pokémon Professor. After that eventful night everything changed. He did his research on Pokémon parentage and learned that Pokémon can have moves passed on from parent to offspring. This was how the three starters knew the moves they did. His discoveries were revolutionary and changed the way people thought about breeding Pokémon. When he discovered that he was getting his certificate, the young man proposed to Juniper who of course accepted. They had gotten married and she was currently pregnant with the couple's first child.

"Ash where are you?" she called from one of the containment rooms.

"Coming" he called, running to the room to see his Charizard standing over his mate, a female Dragonite.

"We have a little one that knows flare blitz." Aurea said, holding a baby Dratini that was glowing red due to using said move. Ash laughed, he knew that he would never run out of funding for his research. He had an awesome job, a loving wife, and a child on the way. Things couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

 **And there we have it. As it turns out, Ash is the one who discovered that pokemon can give moves to their offspring. So every time your**

 **breeding a move onto a pokemon in sword and shield thank Ash, lol. In all seriousness, this story is now over 80K words and will not stop for a**

 **while (until we get past Alola). As always; fave, follow, and review. Until next time, Commard out.**


	23. Elesa

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I'm back with another One-Shot.**

 **This time Ash heads to Nimbasa City and meets up with the world's top model.**

 **What hot and steamy action will our favorite trainer get into this time?**

 **Only one way to find out.**

 **Au: Ash is 18, Elesa is 20**

* * *

Ash had arrived at the Nimbasa City Gym ready for a challenge. He had heard about how tough the gym leader was from Cilan but not what kind of trainer they were. As they approached the doorway, Ash peered through the window a saw a gigantic crowd of people inside. "I wonder what's going on in there?" he asked Iris.

"It must be another one of her fashion shows!" the dragon girl exclaimed with hearts in her eyes.

"What do you mean fashion show?" the young man asked. He never got an answer from the girl, who had thrown the door open and ran into the gym. Cilan didn't know either and walked into the gym with Ash following. Ash's mouth dropped as he looked at the scene in front of him. The entire gym seemed to be some sort of stadium. However there was a stage where the battlefield should be, along with a giant runway. "What in the name of Arceus is going on?" Ash asked, pushing past some of the crowd to see. In the center of the runway was a blonde-haired woman twirling around in what could only be described as a beautiful dress. The woman herself was gorgeous and Ash had to stop himself from blushing as she twirled. "Who is that?" he asked Iris.

"You don't know who she is?" The young girl practically shrieked. "That is Elesa, the world's top model". Iris had huge hearts in her eyes as said model made her way back to the base of the runway and disappeared into the back.

Soon enough Elesa emerged from the curtain, this time sporting a skirt that left very little to the imagination. Ash felt his dick start to get hard and had to excuse himself. The young man decided to wait off to the side until the fashion show ended. When it did he went back to the gym office only to be confronted by the model.

"Are you here for a gym challenge Ash" she asked.

"Yes, but how did you know my name." he asked, shocked at the woman.

"I'm huge fan of your performance at the Sinnoh League, so I recognized you from there." revealed Elesa, a small blush of embarrassment creeping. onto her cheeks. The two of them set up a battle for the next day and were about to begin another conversation when a voice sounded.

"Oh Ash there you are." said Iris having not noticed Elisa. The young girl turned only to have her mouth drop as she saw her idol standing there. "Oh my gosh Elesa I'm a huge fan" the girl exclaimed, frantically reaching around on her person for something. Ash laughed as he saw the girl remove a pen and notebook from her backpack. Please ma'am can I have your autograph" pleaded Iris. Elesa let out a small chuckle.

"You really should knock before entering another's room." the model chastised. Iris's face changed to a frown. "But anything thing for a fan." the woman added. Iris let out a sigh of relief as the model took her notebook and signed the inside. "There you go." the woman handed the notebook back to the girl.

"Thank you so much!" Iris bowed her head.

"Look who's acting like a kid now" Ash teased. The young girl blushed before elbowing Ash in the side.

"You shouldn't do that do your friends young lady" said Elesa looking down upon the girl. Iris blushed again and apologized to Ash. Iris quickly scampered out of the room, too embarrassed to stay and say anything else.

"That's weird." the trainer said aloud, "She usually doesn't get that flustered around meeting new people".

Elesa let out a loud laugh, "That's because I am unlike. anyone she's met before".

"What do you mean by that"?

Elesa walked past Ash and went to where her bookcase was. The woman proceeded to take out several magazines. "I've been famous for about three years and in that time I was voted sexiest woman alive twice" she explained, handing the magazines to Ash. Ash looked and once again felt his blood pressure rise. The magazines had very provocative images of Elesa at in various poses. "So Ash." the model began. "What do you say we grab a bite to eat so I can get to know my challenger" This question came as a shock to the trainer.

"Ummm sure" he stuttered, "whh eerre wou ll dd you like to go"?

" _How adorable, not to mention sexy_. I know a great place not far from here." Elesa suggested.

"O-K Sure" Ash barely got out.

Pikachu had become really close with Emolga over the course of the visit so Ash left him in the gym. Elesa took his hand and the duo left the gym through the back door to avoid Elesa's adoring fans. Eventually they made their way to a small bistro about 15 minutes away from the gym. Their Pokémon were taken by the receptionist who took them over to their own feeding stations built specifically so that they could enjoy the food as well. Once this was done, the pair of trainers were quickly guided to a table in a back room where they were by themselves.

"Interesting" Ash began, "I didn't think that they would give us a private room".

"Well I come here often and they usually give me this table so that I can hide from my adoring fans" revealed Elesa, air-quoting the words adoring fans.

"So…" Ash drawled as he looked at the menu in front of him. "What got you into modeling"?" The woman let out a soft laugh, the sound was a symphony of wonder to Ash's ears and something he couldn't get enough of.

"It's something I never dreamed of being" she revealed, shocking the young. "It's hard to believe but I always and still do prefer my gym position than my modeling one". This intrigued Ash to no end and he wanted to know more. "Don't get me wrong, I've learned to love modeling but it's the same thing constantly". Sponsor this, try this dress on, make appearances over and over again, it never ends" Elesa threw her hands in the air with an exaggerated sigh.

Ash chuckled, "Well you seemed to be enjoying the show you just put on".

"That's different".

"How is it different"?

"Well, I like doing something nice once and awhile for the city that supports me as a gym leader". It was at this moment that the waiter came into the room. Once that was done, the duo resumed their conversation.

"So Elesa…",

"Call me Ellie."

"Pardon?"

"My friends call me Ellie."

"Ok Ellie, what kind of Pokémon do you like to train?" asked the Pallet town native.

Elesa chuckled, "Trying to gain an advantage for our battle"?

"Only if you are willing to give them up." Ash replied with a smile.

Elesa let out another joyous laugh, "That's what I like about you Ash, you know when to joke and how to make a girl laugh". Ash's chest leapt for joy when he heard these words causing the young man to want to do anything to please the woman in front of him. "To answer your question, I'm known as the electrifying model for a reason".

" _Ah, so she must be an electric type trainer_ ". Ash reasoned. Soon the waiter came by with their lunch and the duo dug into their food. While eating, the pair of them resumed their conversation. "So Ellie, what is your favorite Pokémon" he asked the woman.

"I've always loved Zebstrika. It's why I raised it to be my strongest Pokémon" Elesa replied. "Yours"? Ash put on a inquisitive look and really had to think. He had trained many different types of Pokémon and loved them all equally.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." the young man chuckled.

"Just get me the answer by tomorrow?" replied the model.

"Alright I'll have it by tomorrow." confirmed Ash. The pair continued to eat and eventually finished. When the waiter came with the check Ash immediately offered to pay the whole thing.

"We can split it." Elesa offered.

"No can-do Ellie" Ash shut her down. "It is a man's duty to pay for the date".

A small blush creeped onto the model's cheeks but went unnoticed as the waiter came by and picked up Ash's trainer card. The duo continued to talk about each other's lives, including if they each had someone special. However neither did at the moment and things quieted down. Once the waiter returned with Ash's ID, the two of them left the restaurant allowing Ash to walk Elesa back to the gym. Once they arrived, Ash opened the door for her.

"What time is our battle going to be tomorrow?" he asked the model.

"Let's aim for 11:15" Elesa responded.

"All right, see you then".

"Remember Ash?" the model said, causing the young man to turn around as she held the door open. "Favorite Pokémon.", with that Elesa closed the door leaving the trainer to go back to the Pokémon center.

Once there the young man went to his room to think about what Elesa had asked him. He immediately eliminated the Pokémon he had caught in Unova as he hadn't gotten to know them nearly enough to be considered his favorite. He thought back to Sinnoh and all of the Pokémon he saw in that region. The two that stuck out in his mind were Infernape and Garchomp. Ash filed this information into his mind for later and continued onto the Hoenn region. Going through his journey through the water-filled land, he came to the conclusion that Sceptile and Swellow would be his choice. Then he moved onto Johto where he had a much harder decision to make. He ended up choosing his Noctowl and Tyranitar. Finally he came to his home region. This one was easy; it was either Pikachu or Charizard. Now that the field was narrowed down to eight Ash decided to think about it over dinner. Meeting up with his friends, the young man got a lot of time to think about his dilemma and after eating his food he finally realized it. His favorite Pokémon was definitely by their pattern was his Noctowl.. He truly loved the special coloration that the Johto flying-type possessed was unlike anything he had ever seen before. So by pure pattern alone, he would have to say his Noctowl is his favorite Pokémon.

" _Maybe I should make a call to Professor Oak._ " he wondered. And so he did, transferring his Oshawott for his Noctowl.

The next day Ash arrived at the gym prepped and ready for his battle with the gym leader. "So did you find the answer to my question Ash?" the model asked.

"I did indeed. I believe this girl will suffice." he replied, releasing a pokeball into the air. Out of said ball came the most beautiful flying type Elesa had ever seen. She noted at how different the Noctowl's colors were in comparison to a normal specimen and made sure to remembers the colors.

"Well you have an excellent choice in Pokémon." the gym leader began. "Let us begin our battle. And with that, the woman launched a pokeball into the air to reveal an Electross. The battle was amazing; a three on three chess match that ended with Noctowl defeating Elesa's Zebstrika in a thrilling climax. Ash cheered as he hugged his Pokémon. Elesa had proven that she was a formidable opponent and not just a pretty face. Said woman smiled, returning her Pokémon to its capsule and heading to the middle of the battlefield to meet with Ash.

"You did a great job. Congratulations on earning the Bolt badge." she exclaimed, reaching out with her hand. Ash returned his Noctowl and grasped the model's hand in his own; shaking it. "I present to you the Bolt Badge". Ash accepted the badge to the cheers of his friends and the boos of Elesa fans, causing the young man to let out a chuckle. "Say Ash"?

"What is it Ellie"?

"Would you mind stopping by around five. We need an extra person to help model part of my company's new line. Are you interested?" the woman asked. Ash gave the idea a few seconds to sink into his mind.

" _Another afternoon with a beautiful and sexy woman like her. How could I refuse_." he thought. "Of course I will".

With that the gym leader let out a smile and ushered Ash out of the gym with his friends to give her some time to get prepared. Pikachu and him made their way back to the gym at 4:45 where they were greeted by Elesa's attendant, Stephanie. "Ash we have a room all set up for you." the woman said, motioning for the trainer to follow her. Ash went to follow her but was interrupted as Pikachu saw Emolga fly into the room. The two electric types went their own way, leaving Ash to follow Stephanie into a separate room. The young man did so, getting into a space with a large mirror, a tarp on the floor, and what appeared to be a cart with about 10 different vials of something. "Just sit on the chair and wait a few moments. Your artist will be in soon" Stephanie explained. As she started to head out it hit Ash.

"What do you mean by artist?" he tried to ask. However, he was prevented from doing so by Stephanie closing the door behind her. Ash took a look at the vials on the cart and saw that they appeared to be filled with different colors of glitter. His thoughts were broken as a woman came into the room.

"I assume you must be my model Ash?" she asked.

"Yes I am." came his response, "who are you"?

"My name is Caroline and I am your artist".

"What do mean artist"?

"You don't know?" questioned Caroline, to which Ash shook his head in response. "You are here for Elesa's glitter line. It is my job to paint you to match the design she gave me before we go to the photoshoot." the woman explained. Ash took a minute to think about what had just been said to him.

"Alright, I'll do it. What design is going on me?" he asked.

"Miss Elesa told me to paint the pattern of your Noctowl" she revealed, holding up several pictures of Ash's Noctowl from her battle before.

" _So that's why she wanted me to tell her my favorite Pokémon."_ he concluded. Caroline started setting up her brushes and opening the vials before turning to Ash and asking him to take his shirt and jeans off. "Wait but that means I'm only going to be in my underwear.

"Oh honey don't worry, those are coming off as well." the woman replied.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAATTT!" he yelled, causing the artist to flinch on his voice.

"Yes, if Miss Elesa is doing it than you can as well." came her response. This caught Ash's attention.

"Ellie is doing this too?" he asked.

"Of course Miss Elesa is." retorted the artist. "Did you really think that she would promote something without trying it out first"? Ash could only think about what Caroline revealed to him. He was very subconscious about his body, but the chance to see Elesa naked. even if partially covered made him want to accept the offer. After a few moments of deliberation, he decided to do it. "Alright Ash I want you to strip." the woman ordered. Ash followed the request. The removal of his clothing left him stark naked and showing off his body. The woman handed him an electric razor and told him to go into the bathroom and shave his pubes and armpits. Ash sighed but conceded and did it. Coming back into the room, he saw that the artist was prepping the glitter. "This may be cold at first, so try and stand still" Caroline warned as she dipped her brush in the Gold glitter.

Ash nodded and tensed up as the woman stroked the top of his chest with her brush. The cold material almost immediately hardened, painting the area to look like the beautiful golden color of his Noctowl. Ash knew this would take a while and began to doze off slightly as the artist went to work. It took an hour for nearly all of the glitter to be applied but Ash knew it was almost done. Caroline had just finished applying the last strokes to his face and all that was left was his crotch. Looking in at himself in the mirror, Ash could only marvel at the transformation he had undergone. His arms were a mix of scarlet and burgundy, matching his Pokémon's wings. His torso and legs were a beautiful golden color, with six black triangles on his stomach. His back and butt were the same color as his arms, showing off his muscled ass and broad shoulders. "Ash we have one last area to cover before the shoot." Caroline said. Ash nodded and made sure to stand up straight. The woman reached down with the gold glitter and stroked his penis with her brush. This action caused it to harden and made an easier surface for the artist to paint. Caroline succeeded covering the phallus and finished by painting a nice burgundy layer on the man's testicles. Ash winced as the glitter hardened, constricting his privates.

"Alright honey I want you to head down the hall to the room on the left for the shoot." the artist ordered. Ash nodded and slowly exited the room, his thoughts racing as he closed the door behind him.

" _Am I really doing this? What if Ellie doesn't like it_." he thought, making his way down the hallway. He finally got to the door and stopped. Taking a deep breath, Ash turned the door handle and entered the room. The studio was simple a clean. There walls were yellow, with black stripes, while the carpet was white. There was also a large bed in the middle of the room with lightning covers. The photographer introduced himself as Clarence. Clarence motioned Ash over to the corner and began taking pictures of Ash in different poses. After several minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Clarence I'm coming in." said a familiar voice on the other side of the door. The knob turned and the door opened to reveal Elesa. Ash let out a very audible gasp. The woman was just as naked as him and covered in glitter from head to toe. The model looked absolutely stunning, she was covered in black and white glitter that matched her favorite Pokémon Zebstrika. Ash marveled at Elesa's beauty as she went over to talk with Clarence.

"So what were you thinking about doing Elesa?" the photographer asked. The model put her hand to her chin and thought about it for a second.

" _Arceus she's so beautiful_ " Ash said to himself, as the woman came to a decision.

"I want a few shots of us posing as a neck and a few slanting bed." she revealed.

The trainer in the room had no idea what she meant by that so he followed the directions of Clarence. The photographer had Ash lean against the bedrail to support his back. Ash was about to ask what this was for, when Elesa had him grip her butt before hoisting her into his lap. The young woman then wrapped her arms around his neck and had him stare into her blue eyes. If Ash didn't have glitter on, a gigantic blushed could have been seen adorning the man's face.

"Good" Clarence complimented before snapping a picture. "Now just stay in that position".

Ash kept his eyes on Elesa but it became harder as he felt his dick start to become hard.

The young man barely restrained himself as Clarence told them to assume a new position. Ash blushed as Elesa climbed onto the bed and stood with her hands above her head. Ash moved up behind her and placed his hands on her hips before setting his chin on her left shoulder. The model turned her head and stared deeply into Ash's eyes, making the young man stiffen and feel his member harden. Ash tried his hardest to hold it in as the pictures were snapped but it became too much. His member reached full mast and smacked Elesa in the ass. The model let out a soft yip as she felt the hammer connected to Ash slithered between her buttcheeks.

"Oh my"she whispered, as Clarence finished taking the final picture.

"All right that's a wrap" he smiled. "I'm going to head out and pick up my equipment tomorrow. "It was a pleasure working with you again Elesa".

"You too Clarence." replied the model. Ash immediately got out of his position and turned around to face the wall in order to hide his boner. Elesa waited for the photographer to leave the room before turning around face Ash. "Ash did you enjoy your first modeling gig?" the woman asked. The trainer had his back to the wall and barely spoke.

"It was okay?" he whispered, refusing to turn around.

"Why are you hiding from me Ash?" Elesa asked, already knowing the reason.

"I'm sorry Ellie" he nearly cried, "I have to go". The young man turned to run but his hand was grabbed by the model. This caused Ash to turn around, not thinking about what was happening in his pelvic region.

" _Oh my, he's gigantic_ " the model thought, looking down at the trainer's groin. Ash realized what just happened and became very upset.

"Ellie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he began before being silenced as the woman put her index finger on his mouth.

"Shush Ash, it's okay. It's not the first time this has happened." she comforted him.

"It doesn't make it any less embarrassing" he replied, trying his hardest to prevent his member from hardening more.

"However, this time it's different." Elesa laughed.

"How is this any…" Ash was interrupted as the model leaned forward and kissed him right on the lips. His eyes widened as Elesa withdrew from the kiss and stared at him. "Why Ellie?" was the only response he could come up with.

"Because this time it's a man that I love" came her response.

"Love?" Ash could only whisper in bewilderment.

"Yes Ash, Love. I've fancied you ever since you defeated the Battle Frontier. Some of my friends told me to go for you if we ever met".

"Do tell, who are these friends of yours that know me well enough for you to proclaim that you know me so well." Ash snorted. The young man didn't know anyone who the model would likely hang out with socially and thus didn't believe Elesa.

"The older Waterflower sisters of Cerulean City told me about how kind and amazing you are" she purred. It finally hit Ash. Misty's sisters were supermodels of course they would have crossed paths with Elesa somewhere along the line.

"Ellie, I do care about you but don't you think that you are rushing things?" the young man asked. The woman put a hand. to her chin and acted as if she was thinking but in reality, her mind was already made up.

"Ash I've never been more shore of anything in my life." came her reply.

The young man barely let her finish before pouncing. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her with as much force and passion as he could muster. Fireworks went off in the model's mind as Ash shoved his tongue into her mouth. She quickly used her own oral appendage to battle with him. The white glitter on model's lips tasted like vanilla to him while the golden glitter on his own tasted like cinnamon. Ash gripped onto the woman's ass and began to squeeze while tracing circles on the sensitive skin. The two of them began to slowly move towards the bed in the room, continuing to enjoy their makeout session as they did so. Elesa moaned as her buttocks hit the side of the cot and forced the duo to finally break their kiss.

"You kiss even better than I thought you would." the model complimented.

"And you are even more beautiful than I ever imagined." Ash returned, placing his left hand on the woman's cheek. Elesa spun the duo around and knocked Ash onto the bed so that he was laying on his back but his feet were touching the floor. Elesa stood over the trainer and began to draw circles on the man's chest with her fingers. "What are you doing Ellllllllliiieeeee…" Ash's voice hitched as her hand made its way to his groin and grabbed a hold of his semi-flacid member.

"I'm just making sure my Noctowl's feather reaches its potential." Elesa laughed and began to run her left hand up and down the man's shaft. Her other hand began to cradle his balls, causing Ash to moan from the sensation. His member expanded to a whopping 11 inches long and nearly an inch thick, making the young maiden drool at the prospect of having it inside of her. "I want you to cum for me Ash." Elesa said, increasing her ministrations on the man's dick.

Ash gritted his teeth as the glitter constricted against his member but he was not one to lose to such a challenge so easily. Without giving her a chance to react, the young man reached up and pulled Elesa into the kiss. This distraction caused the woman to let go of his penis and allowed Ash to grab her ass and flip her over his head and onto the bed. As quick as Pikachu's agility, Ash sprang up and straddled Elesa.

"It's going to take much more than a little foreplay to get me to cum my little Zebstrika" Ash growled.

"Is that so my Noctowl?" Elesa responded slyly. "How about we make a little bet".

"I'm listening." answered Ash.

"If I make you cum first then you have to partake in more of my fashion shows." the model explained.

"And if I win?" asked the trainer. Elesa took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. The eyes that bore deep into her soul and made her weak.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." came the woman's response. Ash couldn't think of anything he wanted from her at the moment so he decided to go along with the model. Spitting into his hands, the young man lathered his dick with his saliva, lubricating it. Lifting Elesa completely onto the bed, he straddled the woman and prepared himself.

"Are you ready Ellie?" he asked.

"I'm not a virgin Ash. Pound me as hard as you can." challenged Elesa.

Not having to worry about hurting his partner, Ash drove into Elesa's pussy, fully sheathing himself inside of her warm cavern. Ash began to slowly pump in and out of the model. He then lowered his mouth and took one of Elesa's nipples into his mouth. The model let out a series of moans as Ash began suckling on the sensitive body part.

" _Tastes like licorice_ " he thought, tasting the black glitter on each nipple. Ash marveled at how perfect Elesa was. Every part of her body was in perfect proportion and would make any man blush like a horny teen. "You're so beautiful Ellie." he hummed, kissing the woman's stomach and tasting every inch of her body.

"Not as sexy as you are my dear" she responded, picking up her face to kiss his head. It had been nearly 15 minutes and trainer continued to drive into Elesa but the woman was not deterred. "You can do better than this." the model panted, "At this rate you will lose". Ash growled and began to increase his pace; he did not want to lose this challenge. "Oh yes" moaned Elesa, arching her back in pure ecstasy. She felt her walls clamp on Ash's member as he continued to ram harder and harder. "You're so good." she whined, enjoying every second of their fuck. Ash suddenly stopped his actions, causing the model to look at him strangely. "Why'd you ssttttoooopppp" Elesa cried out as Ash spun her around so that she was now on her hands and knees.

"Giddy up Zebstrika" Ash laughed before slapping the woman's ass.

Elesa let out a soft scream as Ash resumed fucking her. Smiling, the gym leader pushed back against each thrust putting even more pressure on Ash's member. However the young man didn't even flinch and kept pounding away. The young man grabbed onto his lover's ass and began to trace circles on the sensitive flesh with his thumbs. All of this started to make the model lightheaded and weak. She really didn't want to lose this fight and there was only one way to save her. Timing her partner's rhythm, she sunk her ass down when he pulled back. Ash didn't notice and accidentally inserted himself in Elesa's rectum. Ash nearly came as he was squeezed by his partner's rectal cavity. However, he didn't miss a beat and continued to fuck her, this time in her smallest hole. A few minutes passed in this position and Elesa was starting to fade.

" _I can't hold on much longer_." she thought, continuing to have her ass punished. Ash pushed deeper than he had before and touched the woman's colon with his member. Elesa's eyes rolled into the back of her head, while pain and pleasure shot through her body. The woman fell forward and came, releasing everything she had been holding within her. Ash noticed her fall forward and continued to fuck the unconscious woman, turning her over and reinserting himself into her pussy. The young man really needed to relieve himself and the tired pussy aching for him did just the thing. With one last bit of strength, the unconscious model clenched onto his member for the final time.

Careful not to wake his partner up, Ash came. His semen squirted from his member and began filling the model up. The sleeping model let out a moan as her belly swelled up, filled fully with cum. Ash pulled out with a loud pop and flipped the woman over so he could cum on her back. The trainer did just that, painting the entirety of Elesa's back white. Ash smiled as he too collapsed onto the bed. He made sure to snuggle into the woman's side. It was at this moment he finally figured out what he wanted from their challenge. "I can't wait to show the world you belong to me." he whispered, before drifting off into sleeps embrace.

 **Two Years Later**

Ash and Elesa had been married for about a year and in that time they changed the entire structure of Nimbasa City. Ash had thanked Elesa for the experience and promised her that he would return once the league ended. And return he did after winning the league and earning a position at the Elite 4 after Alder retired from old age. The man returned to Numbasa and finally told Elesa what he wanted from her by presenting her with a ring. The two of them married so after and the model gave birth to their first child, a girl named Carly. Their daughter had her father's hair and her mother's face. The two parents knew that they would have to ward of boys when she got older. The family was currently inside of their home having dinner. Elesa was still a model but she no longer did. any swimsuit or revealing clothing. When asked why she stopped, the woman simply told them that her body was for her husband's eyes only. That was the request that Ash had made to her and she easily obliged.

"Ash I was thinking about our anniversary coming up." Elesa said, taking a bite of her dinner.

"Oh, is there anything special you want?" the Elite 4 member asked. His partner smiled, Arceus he loved that smile.

"I want another baby." she revealed. Ash fainted on the spot causing his wife to chuckle. What can you say, life with the world's top model certainly wasn't boring.

* * *

 **How did it go?**

 **I was debating on whether or not to use a different theme for Elesa but I decided to go with this one instead and save the other one for later.**

 **It might be awhile until I upload another chapter for this story so I hope this holds you all over for the time being.**

 **As always; fave, follow, and review. Until Next time, Commard out.**


End file.
